Fairy Tail: El Guardián Escarlata
by ScarletGuardianIchigo
Summary: Después de un extraño suceso, Ichigo Kurosaki estudiante y Shinigami sustituto, se despierta es un mundo nuevo y extraño para él, el reino de Fiore hogar de los llamados 'gremios de magos', criaturas y misterios. Nuestro protagonista se vera obligado a sobrevivir a un mundo desconocido, conocerá distintas personas, y los lazos que forjara con ellos, lo ayudaran en esta aventura...
1. Capitulo 0: Prologo

**Saludos a todos los lectores que conforman esta maravillosa comunidad, como bien dije en mi biografía, al ver tantas historias del Crossover Bleach y Fairy Tail, decidí por fin publicar la mía, la cual llevo meses planeando, espero que sea de su agrado, quiero aclarar antes de comenzar que en parte esta historia es un tributo a todos los Writers que nos han proporcionado historias geniales, divertidas y que te atrapan y mueres por saber, que seguirá después… cabe aclarar que este ''capitulo'' podría ser tratado como ''capitulo 0'' o ''prologo'', de este proyecto que voy a comenzar. **

**Simbología: para los diálogos ****tanto para abrir como cerrar, **usare el clásico ''-'', los ''()'' serán aclaraciones, pensamientos o descripción de un suceso dentro del dialogo.

******En fin… ¡disfruten de la lectura! :D**

**Disclaimer: no soy propietario de los derechos legales de Bleach (Tite Kubo) Y/O Fairy Tail (Hiro Mashima).**

* * *

**(Actualización del 28/02/2014) por un MP, me recomendaron seleccionar un ''opening y ending'' a esta historia, me pareció raro al principio, pues eso es de los animes, pero al final me pareció bien, ya que pensé que aportaría calidad a esta historia, y lo haría mas divertido así que...**

**OPENING 1: _Velonica - Aqua Timez_ (la dirección del opening esta en mi perfil, disfrútalo :D)**

* * *

**Prologo: No era la primera vez que te veía…**

El río sonaba bastante fuerte, pequeñas hojas que se desprendían de los árboles flotaban rápidamente en el agua, el cielo estaba extrañamente gris, y había neblina rodeando totalmente el lugar, pero al pequeño joven que se encontraba allí no le importaba, no le molestaba si se encontraba soñando o en un extraño mundo. El estaba ahí… perdido… con la tristeza persiguiéndolo allá donde iba. Ya ni le molestaba que sus compañeros de escuela se rieran de él por su cabello naranja, o por ser considerado un debilucho, el solo quería verla… saber que esa fatídica tarde no había sucedido… saber que no había encontrado a su madre sin vida a un lado suyo, en la orilla de ese mismo río.

Miro un momento al cielo, tan gris, tan monótono, tan vacío… ¿era un sueño?, ¿era la realidad?, si es así, ¿Dónde estaban los edificios, árboles y personas que pasaban por el puente cercano al río?, el pequeño Ichigo empezó a sentir miedo, ¿Dónde se encontraba?, ¿podría volver a casa? muchas preguntabas empezaron a llenar su mente, ¿acaso había muerto?, si era así… ¿dónde estaba su madre?, ¿acaso las personas muertas no se reúnen en el cielo?

-Mamá...-Sollozo el pequeño Ichigo en lágrimas.

Al recordar cómo no pudo protegerla de lo que sea que la haya matado… lo tenía abrumado bastante tiempo '' ¿máma dónde estoy?'' se pregunto.

-Mamá… discúlpame por no protegerte… los chicos tenían razón… soy débil… pero no quiero serlo más, quiero ser fuerte, para poder… (Sollozo)…para poder proteger.

Las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro, el no quería seguir sintiéndose débil, el intentaba decirse a sí mismo que no volvería a dejar morir a las personas que quería… su padre, Yuzu, Karin… él estaría ahí para ellos. El se propuso que no importa cuál sea el costo, no importaba que fuera de su familia o no, el protegería a las personas que amaba.

-Mamá… no te decepcionare, te lo prometo… (Sollozo)… yo estaría ahí para proteger a mis seres queridos…

(FLASHBACK)

Ichigo caminaba con su madre de regreso a casa, el iba contándole como le había ido en el colegio y su madre le sonreía, mientras caminaban vieron a un conocido de Ichigo, un pequeño niño que iba a su escuela, estaba asustado…

-¿Qué te pasa Tetsuo?, -le pregunto amablemente Masaki Kurosaki.

-¡Un monstruo me está persiguiendo señora Kurosaki!

-¿Un monstruo dices?,-se extraño Masaki.

El pequeño Tetsuo señalo unas calles detrás de él, en ese momento vio como un pequeño gato se deslizaba en las piernas del pequeño, y desaparecía extrañamente, Ichigo se quedo asombrado como vio al gato desaparecer. Miro a su madre y vio que miraba muy seria a esas calles… se quedo unos minutos allí plantada, en ese momento un pequeño temblor sacudió la tierra, como si una extraña presión llegara desde lejos. Ichigo sintió un extraño dolor de cabeza, sentía como si algo entrara forzosamente en su cerebro. Unos minutos después de calmarse todo, Masaki volvió a dirigir su mirada al pequeño Tetsuo y le sonrió.

-El monstruo ya se fue, puedes estar tranquilo, te llevare a tu casa,-le dijo cariñosamente la señora Kurosaki.

-¿Enserio?, ¿Usted lo espanto?,¡Waw! Muchas gracias señora Kurosaki,- le respondió el pequeño Tetsuo.

La madre de Ichigo lo cogió de su mano y junto a su hijo caminaron unas calles hasta la casa del pequeño, Masaki se inclino y le planto un beso en la mejilla mientras se despedía, el pequeño se sonrojo enormemente le dio las gracias tartamudeando y se metió en su casa, la madre Ichigo sonrió amablemente y miro a su hijo, quien parecía con cara de celoso.

-Mamá ¿Por qué?,- le refunfuño el pequeño de cabello naranja.

-Ichigo, cualquiera que sea tu amigo o amigo de Yuzu y Karin, es mi amigo, y por ende lo quiero como tal, hay que proteger a nuestros seres queridos, a las personas que amamos, por ejemplo cuando tú te enamores de una chica, lo más seguro es que querrás protegerla a toda costa.-le sonrió Masaki.

-¡Pe-pero yo no estoy enamorado!, mis compañeros de clase creen que soy débil… solo una niña de otro mundo se fijaría en mi y es imposible,- Refunfuño Ichigo sonrojado y apenado.

-Bueno… se puede decir que tu padre y yo somos de mundos distintos, y aun así… eso no fue un obstáculo.- le sonrió cariñosamente su madre.

Ichigo agacho la mirada apenado y segundo después su madre lo tomo de la mano y se fueron mientras el sol caía lentamente.

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

El recuerdo de las palabras de su madre lo hizo entristecer mas, deseaba desesperadamente verla, estar con ella, pero con aun lagrimas en sus ojos se paro firmemente y apretó los puños…

-Yo… protegeré… a quien ame… -dijo apretando sus dientes con decisión.

En ese momento Ichigo escucho un ruido, miro hacia su izquierda la niebla se estaba disipando un poco de ese lado, y dejo entrever una silueta. Ichigo aun lloroso se acerco lentamente, hasta distinguir a una pequeña niña, de su misma edad o menor por su tamaño casi igual al de Ichigo.

La chica estaba llorando, las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, al igual que el pequeño de cabello naranja. La niña tenía un cabello de color escarlata intenso. Con un pequeño vestido el cual cubría un pequeño peto de acero, de los cuales veía en caballeros de las películas que veía Yuzu.

Ella se giro y lo miro se levanto lentamente mientras ambos se miraban el uno al otro, curiosamente Ichigo sintió como si ya la conociera… como si ya la hubiera visto en algún lado, al igual ella parecía conocerlo, pero parecía que tampoco estaba segura, él la miraba con ojos húmedos, ella curiosamente solo tenía húmedo uno…

-Quien… ¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto un poco nerviosa e intrigada.

-Eh… esto… Ichigo… Ichigo Kurosaki… y… ¿y tú?- le respondió sin quitarle ojo.

-Erza… Scarlet, Erza Scarlet ,- respondió ella agachando un poco la mirada mientras sostenía su cabeza con una mano como si le doliera un pensamiento o un recuerdo.

De esa misma manera Ichigo se puso una mano en su frente, ¿Por qué le dolía la cabeza? En cuanto escucho el nombre de la pequeña desconocida sintió como si algo en cabeza le punzara fuertemente… como si su mente intentara asimilar… algo…

-¿Nos conocemos?, le pregunto el pequeño de pelo naranja.

-No… no lo sé.- se dijo a sí misma.

Miro más fijamente a Ichigo.

-Tu… ¿por qué lloras?,- pregunto con más decisión

Ichigo agacho su cabeza y miro hacia el río.

-Perdí… a mi madre… hace un tiempo aquí… ¿y tú?-respondió con dolor en cada palabra que dijo.

Ella agacho su cabeza unos instantes antes de derramar más lágrimas y mirarlo con ojos suplicantes.

-El abuelo Rob… Simon… Sho… mis amigos… ya no están conmigo… y Jellal… -dijo intentado parecer fuerte cada segundo, suprimiendo el profundo dolor que Ichigo notaba.- Jellal cambio… me da miedo… el abuelo Rob murió protegiéndome… y mis amigos no sé donde están… Luche, intente salvarlos, pero fue inútil… espero que estén bien, pero sin ellos… me siento tan vulnerable…

Las lagrimas de Erza afloraban por su ojo izquierdo, el dolor hizo que sucumbiera y cuando se estaba desplomando, el pequeño Ichigo la atrapo, la pequeña de cabello escarlata lo miro sorprendida, el tenia mucho dolor en sus ojos, pero la miraba fijamente, estiro mas sus brazos hasta tenerla abrazada.

-Erza… yo… sé cómo te sientes… no tienes que llorar aquí sola… porque yo llorare contigo. -Le dijo el pequeño de cabello naranja.

-Ichigo… -susurro suavemente la pequeña con ojos de sorpresa y desconcierto, que rápidamente se convirtió en unos ojos que por primera vez en muchos días eran de alegría y tranquilidad.

Rápidamente ella le respondió el abrazo, no sabía porque pero Ichigo noto como si toda su vida hubiera esperado ese momento, como si hubiera querido reunirse con esa niña desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Erza… yo… yo te protegeré. –dijo Ichigo firmemente.

Al escuchas esas palabras ella se sorprendió, al igual que el… como si hubiera esperado mucho tiempo a oír esas palabras… de él…

Ambos no se preguntaron mas porque sentían que se conocían, en ese momento no les importaba, pues ya no se sentían como desconocidos, sino como niños que habían esperado mucho tiempo a reunirse.

-''No sé si esto es un sueño o no… pero creo que esto se siente realmente bien, tener a alguien con quien llorar''. Pensaron Ichigo y Erza al unisonó.

Ichigo se despertó, estaba sudando… sintió como gotas de agua fría bajaban por su cara y cuerpo, se quedo allí unos minutos repasando lo que había visto, y se miro… el aun podía sentir el calor de los brazos de esa chica, aun sentía como sus lagrimas bajaban por su espalda, en ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió fuertemente, Isshin su padre, entro preocupado mirando en la oscuridad localizando a Ichigo, cuando lo encontró se acerco rápidamente.

-Ichigo ¿estás bien?, te oí llorar desde mi habitación y luego sentí un pequeño temblor en la casa, Yuzu y Karin están bien, ¿Cómo estas tu?- pregunto el señor Kurosaki asustado.

-Papá yo… tuve un sueño… un... ¿un sueño?,- dijo extrañándose, pues empezó a sentir que ese recuerdo fresco que tenia de su encuentro con aquella chica de cabello escarlata se estaba deteriorando, sentía que desaparecía.

-¿Un sueño?, ¿Qué soñaste Ichigo?.

-Yo… no lo sé…- dijo el pequeño, sintiéndose aburrido por olvidar algo que sentía que estaba entre las cosas más importantes de su vida.

Ichigo miro por la ventana en dirección varias calles mas allá, al río donde antes solía sentarse a lamentar la muerte de su madre. pero no pensaba en ella en ese momento, sino en la sonrisa de gratitud de una niña, que lentamente se desdibujaba en su mente… perdiéndose en un fondo blanco…

* * *

******ENDING: _You Be As One - W-inds_ (la dirección del ending esta en mi perfil, ¡****disfrútenlo!)**

* * *

**¡No dudes en comentar que te pareció este prologo!**

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, te felicito, porque has leído el prologo de una aventura que llevo mucho tiempo deseando escribir aquí, una aventura de diferentes valores morales y éticos, donde un joven se adentrara en un mundo desconocido y tendrá muchas aventuras, conocerá nuevas amistades, y se verá envuelto en multitud de situaciones peligrosas. Prepárate porque pronto comenzara… ¡Fairy Tail: el guardián escarlata!**


	2. Capitulo 1: Camino hacia un nuevo mundo

**Aclaración: esta historia se desarrolla justo en el final de la saga de los Quincy (Bleach) y al final de la saga de Tártaros (Fairy Tail), según el sentido común... creo.**

**Saludos a todos, gracias por las reviews del prologo, me alegra que les haya gustado, la verdad no tengo nada más que decir, salvo que aquí comienza el primer capítulo, estoy intentando actualizar una vez a la semana.**

**Ahora así, aquí comienza, Fairy Tail: El Guardián Escarlata. ¡espero que les guste!**

******Simbología: para los diálogos ****tanto para abrir como cerrar, **usare el clásico ''-'', los ''()'' serán aclaraciones, pensamientos o descripción de un suceso dentro del dialogo.

**En fin… ¡disfruten de la lectura! :D**

**Disclaimer: no soy propietario de los derechos legales de Bleach (Tite Kubo) Y/O Fairy Tail (Hiro Mashima).**

* * *

**(Actualización del 28/02/2014) por un MP, me recomendaron seleccionar un ''opening y ending'' a esta historia, me pareció raro al principio, pues eso es de los animes, pero al final me pareció bien, ya que pensé que aportaría calidad a esta historia, y lo haría mas divertido así que...**

**OPENING 1: _Velonica - Aqua Timez_ (la dirección del opening esta en mi perfil, disfrútalo :D)**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El camino hacia un nuevo mundo.**

Nacía un brillante día en la ciudad de Karakura, Japón. Las madres llevaban alegremente a sus hijos a la escuela, los adultos se preparaban para otro día de trabajo, y las aves silbaban contentas ante el amanecer. Se podría decir que la vida del ciudadano promedio en Japón era cómoda, sin demasiadas complicaciones, y ante todo muy tranquila… al menos eso creen las personas normales, esas personas que no pensaban ni un minuto si existían mundos más allá del suyo, no se les pasaba por la cabeza si existían monstruos dispuestos a devorar el alma de los pobres difuntos que no habían hallado la paz, o que existieran seres superiores que se encargaban de mandar estas almas al ''mas allá'', seres que blandían espadas únicas cada uno, y que no dudaban en utilizarlas contra los seres que amenazaban la tranquila e ignorante vida de los humanos, aunque estos llamados ''dioses de la muerte'' no se salvaban de la ignorancia, ya que ni ellos creían que haya otros mundos aparte del que conocen, mundos que están ínter-conectados pero que jamás se habían tocado o interferido entre ellos… hasta el día de hoy.

El despertador sonó estruendosamente, el ruido que hacía casi le perfora los oídos al joven que recién se levantaba, golpeo su despertador, y seguido de un bostezo se levanto de la cama, dispuesto a continuar la misma rutina de siempre, se vistió con su uniforme gris, clásico del instituto al que asistía, dejando el cuello abierto, ya que odiaba el calor y la sensación de tener su uniforme correctamente cerrado, Ichigo Kurosaki de 17 años, bajo al primer piso, donde su hermana Yuzu lo recibió con un fuerte saludo.

-Buenos días hermano,- Le sonrió alegremente su hermana pequeña Yuzu luciendo un delantal de cocina, por encima de su uniforme de colegio.

Karin tan solo se limito a dirigirle una mirada perezosa y saludarlo de una cabezada.

-Buenos días Karin, Yuzu,- les respondió Ichigo bostezando con su típico ceño fruncido.

-¿Que quieres de comer Ichigo?, tengo tostadas, salchichas y huevo, - le pregunto Yuzu desde la cocina.

-Tostadas está bien.- dijo sentándose en la mesa, frente a su hermana Karin.

Un pequeño estruendo se escucho en la habitación más grande del piso de abajo, unos segundos más tarde un hombre ya maduro salió disparado como un cohete hacia el comedor, lanzándose como si de un luchador se tratara.

-IIIIIIIIIIIIIII CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GOOOOOO. Le grito su padre, Isshin Kurosaki.

-Buenos días,- respondió Ichigo sin mirarlo, deteniendo su embestida con su puño hundiendo la cara de su padre.

Su padre cayó al suelo sosteniendo su rostro mientras rodaba, unos segundos después se levanto sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Ichigo!, ¡tenemos que hablar!,- dijo desafiante Isshin.

-No tengo ganas de discutir, déjame desayunar.

-¡Pero ando muy preocupado por ti!, Ya tienes 17 años y aun no has conseguido una novia, ¿Qué pasa si te quedas virgen?

Ichigo escupió sus tostadas, se sostuvo la garganta tosiendo, Karin endureció su gesto hasta levantarse de la silla, y Yuzu dejo caer los cubiertos en la cocina, sonrojándose y gritando: '' ¡Papa!'', el puño de Karin mando a Isshin a estrellarse contra la pared, debajo del cuadro de Masaki Kurosaki, su difunta esposa y madre de sus tres hijos.

-¡Nunca cambiaras tonto!,- gruño Karin con manchas rojas en la cara.

-¡A ti que te importa!,- grito Ichigo tosiendo a su padre.

-Otro día en la casa de los Kurosaki,- se lamento Isshin aun con su rostro en la pared.

En efecto eso pasaba todos los días en aquel hogar.

-Me voy a estudiar, no destruyan la casa.- se despidió el joven de cabello naranja con la mano mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-No regreses muy tarde Ichigo, voy hacer Curry,- se despidió alegremente su hermana Yuzu.

Isshin y Karin giraron sus rostros hacia Yuzu y mientras Ichigo cerraba la puerta dijeron al unísono

'' ¿Otra vez?''.

El joven de cabello naranja caminaba en dirección a su colegio, observando con su ceño fruncido hacia los lados, como si esperara a alguien, en ese momento 2 personas se acercaron rápido hacia él, uno era muy alto, de cabello castaño oscuro casi cubriendo sus ojos, la otra persona era, al igual que el de cabello naranja un poco más oscuro, era pequeña, con una gran sonrisa plantada en su rostro, y tenía, tal vez… un casi exagerado busto, o así pensaba sin morbosidad nuestro protagonista.

-Buenos días Kurosaki-kun,- lo saludo feliz Inoue Orihime.

-Buenos días Inoue, Sado.

Sado su amigo de gran estatura alzo su mano saludándolo, los 3 sonrieron y se dirigieron juntos al colegio, de pronto un extraño temblor sacudió la tierra, y unos extraños susurros, como voces lejanas se escucharon. Ichigo se detuvo, le parecía bastante extraño, sus 2 amigos lo miraron.

-¿Ocurre algo?,- pregunto Sado con su voz gruesa.

-Ese temblor… ¿no lo sintieron?

Sado e Inoue se miraron, luego miraron a Ichigo negando con la cabeza.

Ichigo se miro a sí mismo, había pasado un mes desde que había detenido a los Quincy, todo había estado muy tranquilo últimamente, pero sentía que el temblor y los susurros eran muy sospechosos. Ichigo indico que siguieran y así hicieron sus amigos.

El joven de cabello naranja, se mantuvo callado. mientras caminaba pensaba, sabía que hace muchos años había sentido algo parecido, pero no lograba recordar, cuando ni como... pasaron por un Instituto privado, donde las chicas más hermosas de Karakura iban a estudiar, Ichigo sabia esto gracias a los continuos comentarios de Keigo, su compañero de instituto que mantenía invitando a Ichigo sobre ir a ''conocer'' chicas allí. Pero eso no era lo que hizo detener a Ichigo, el se quedo allí mirando hacia la entrada del colegio, donde vio a una chica de cabello escarlata intenso entrar allí, seguida de dos chicas de cabello blanco idéntico, una un poco más alta de cabello largo, y la otra con el cabello más corto, que le dijeron ''¡espérenos presidenta!'' La imagen de la chica de cabello escarlata se quedo fresco en su mente, (¿Por qué?), pensó Ichigo, no alcanzo a ver su rostro, pero se sentía extrañamente atraído a la idea de saber quién era. Unos minutos después un empujón lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Hey Ichigo, sabía que no te aguantarías las ganas de venir aquí.- le sonrió maliciosamente su compañero Keigo, que acababa de llegar con ellos.

-No se dé que hablas, tsk… vamos de una vez.

Inoue y Sado se miraron con miradas extrañas, pero siguieron con sus compañeros, caminando hasta su instituto.

Ichigo paso toda la jornada estudiantil pensando en aquella chica, ('' ¿Sería un fantasma?''), pensó, pero luego se dio cuenta de que las chicas de cabello blanco la seguían. El timbre se escucho fuerte en todo el colegio, Ichigo salió de sus pensamientos, y después de despedirse de sus compañeros, y golpear a Keigo en la cabeza, se dispuso a ir a su casa. Cuando salían unas calles más allá de su instituto, de nuevo se empezó a sacudir la tierra.

Ichigo miro hacia los lados, pensando ('' ¿Otra vez?''), lo curioso era que el temblor no cesaba, era continuo, y lentamente se hacía más violento, vio como la tarde se empezó a oscurecer de un color rojo oscuro, y algo increíble sucedió.

Vio como un enorme vórtice en el cielo se abría, desgarrando las nubes y el fondo carmesí que decoraba esa tarde. haciéndose mas y mas grande a cada segundo y produciendo un sonido aterrador. como si relámpagos y truenos lucharan en su interior.

-Pero qué… ¿demonios?- dijo Ichigo estupefacto.

Sus compañeros no parecían sentir o incluso haberse dado cuenta del suceso, Ichigo sintió que podía ser algo peligroso, y se preparaba para abandonar su cuerpo… pero en ese momento muchas cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo, un extraño ruido de escombros salió de aquel vórtice, un montón de susurros lleno la cabeza Ichigo, sentía que le quería explotar, entonces empezó a sentir como se elevaba en el aire, y empezaba a ser succionado por ese extraño fenómeno en el cielo.

Miro hacia abajo y vio como su cuerpo se quedaba allí parado en esa calle, incluso juraría que había visto moverse a su cuerpo, pero desvió la mirada en ese momento al cielo, intento moverse o huir de eso pero no podía, le resultaba imposible, cada vez se acercaba mas y empezó a sentirse asustado, el miedo lo iba invadiendo y vio como era engullido por ese extraña ruptura en el aire, sintió como si fuera comprimido, algo le apretaba profundamente en el pecho, y sintió como si se quedara sin oxigeno. En el momento en que entro al vórtice, escucho voces.

-Pareces una fuente increíble de magia, vendrás con nosotros pequeño,- (La voz de un hombre con tono siniestro)

-Irías… ¿irías a ver los cerezos conmigo?- (la voz de una niña que extrañamente le resulto familiar)

-¡Si la tocas te matare Jellal!- (Ichigo le pareció reconocer esa voz, era la suya pero sonaba como cuando era un niño pequeño)

-Tarde o temprano volverás con nosotros, no puedes huir y renegar de esa magia oscura en tu interior… ¡y para eso, me asegurare de que no te acerques a ella!, ¡Arte secreta de la magia infernal, Cordis Extincto! (La voz de un hombre mayor, con tono malicioso, cruel y grotesco)

Muchas más voces llenaron su cabeza, tantas de que no logro reconocer lo que hablaban, El joven de cabello naranja se sostuvo la cabeza, deseaba que terminara, quería saber qué rayos pasaba con él, con su cuerpo, con esas voces… apretó sus dientes con dolor, tan solo deseaba que el ruido cesara.

...

Ichigo se despertó en el claro de un bosque, se sentía increíblemente pesado, como si no hubiera usado sus músculos en mucho tiempo, se levanto con dificultad y miro a su alrededor, parecía el claro de un bosque, situado cerca de alguna montaña por lo que observo, recordó lo que había pasado antes, el vórtice, ese sonido infernal y como era absorbido.

Se miro para comprobar si estaba sano, y abrió sus ojos con una mezcla de sorpresa y nervios. (¿Qué rayos le había pasado?), Ichigo no lo podía creer, su ropa había cambiado

Su brazo izquierdo estaba totalmente cubierto por una pieza de armadura oscura, muy solida. En su pecho tenía un chaleco de una tela que se sentía igual a su traje de Shinigami, el chaleco era más largo que un chaleco normal, llegando casi hasta sus rodillas pero sin ser lo suficientemente largo para ser considerado una gabardina, aunque tenía el cuello abierto dejando ver un poco de su pecho. Su brazo derecho estaba totalmente descubierto, Sus pantalones ahora parecían de una tela muy ligera de color negro, pero cuando se palpo los noto muy resistentes. Vio que tenía unas botas, la mayoría era de cuero negro. Pero la punta y el talón eran de casi el mismo acero negro que su brazo izquierdo. De su cinturón colgaban unas pequeñas bolsas, al revisarlas observo que estaban vacías, la hebilla era al igual que su brazo y parte de sus botas en acero negro.

Termino de revisarse bien y no vio herida alguna, pero estaba aun muy sorprendido por su apariencia, intento quitarse la armadura de su brazo izquierdo pero no pudo, se quito su chaleco y lo reviso bien, después de asegurarse que no tenía nada peligroso con él, decidió que tenía que hacer algo, no sabía dónde estaba, si estaba seguro, o si estaba en algún lugar peligroso, se pregunto si podría defenderse…

-Zangetsu… dijo lentamente en el claro.

La busco pero no la encontró, maldecía por lo bajo, ¿qué haría si no la tenía?, en cuanto en su mente se estableció la palabra, ''necesito a Zangetsu'' algo extraño ocurrió, en su mano derecha a pocos centímetros de su piel, apareció un circulo al parecer por su forma y brillo, era mágico, de color oscuro pero con silueta roja, tenia extrañas runas dibujadas que conformaban el círculo en su totalidad, y de la nada estaba empuñando a Zangetsu, se alegro de ver a su espada, tal y como la recordaba.

-¡Zangetsu!, me alegro de que estés bien, ¿sabes dónde estoy?, ¿Qué le ocurrió a mi ropa?, y… ¿por qué apareciste así?

Su espada no respondió, Ichigo se quedo un tanto extrañado al ver que no respondia.

-¿Me escuchas?.- pregunto a su espada.

De nuevo, la espada no respondió, pero emitió un pulso que recorrió su cuerpo, como si le dijera que lo había escuchado.

-¿No puedes… contestarme?,

Zangetsu volvió a emitir un pulso y seguido se quedo inerte. Ichigo miro a su espada vendada y la deposito en su espalda, tenía miedo de que desapareciera y no pudiera volverla a ''llamar''.

En ese momento un fuerte estruendo se escucho, un enorme ruido de explosión lleno los cielos, e Ichigo tuvo que sostenerse los oídos, el joven miro al norte de donde se encontraba. Ichigo no sabía dónde se encontraba pero corrió lejos del claro después de varios minutos corriendo llego hasta una carretera, vio como varias carrozas corrían rápido llenas de gente asustada al parecer por los sonidos que hacían, escucho como unas mujeres asustadas en una carroza que pasaba por su lado, comentaban:

-Fairy Tail fue destruido…

-Seguramente Magnolia correrá la misma suerte.

-Debemos huir a otro lado.

Escucho como se alejaban y acto seguido vio a mas carrozas alejarse del norte a toda velocidad. Un anciano se paro frente a él, montaba un caballo, el cual pifiaba asustado, se quedo mirándolo al joven de cabello naranja

-Joven no vayas hacia allí, un gremio oscuro a atacado la ciudad de magnolia, ¡huye mientras puedas!

El anciano continúo su trayecto velozmente en su caballo. Ichigo se giro hacia la dirección de la ciudad llamada Magnolia, no sabía que pasaba… o donde estaba… pero si había gente corriendo peligro, el debía acudir…

Ichigo inicio una carrera hacia la ciudad, solo cuando se dio cuenta de que necesitaba más velocidad, se pregunto si podría usar ''Shunpo'', Ichigo pensó en que necesitaba ''Reiatsu'' en sus pies para poder viajar más rápido, y acto seguido de esto, sus pies liberaron un destello rojo oscuro y alcanzo la velocidad que necesitaba, no se pregunto por el cambio de su Shunpo, pues necesitaba llegar rápido.

…

Mientras tanto…

...

En Magnolia a unos cuantos kilómetros de Ichigo. La batalla contra Tártaros había llegado a su fin. Después de lagrimas, sudor y sangre finalmente, Natsu, mago de Fairy Tail, se levantaba herido pero victorioso, que con sus amigos, casi en su mismo estado, volvían a casa. Natsu era de pelo rosa casi en punta, normalmente vestía con un chaleco pero después de su batalla contra Tártaros, lo único que le quedaba, eran sus pantalones y su bufanda. Después de caminar entre los

escombros del cuartel general del gremio oscuro Tártaros, llegaron por fin a Magnolia

Su gremio, su hogar se encontraba destruido, observaron como todo había quedado reducido a tan solo piedra y concreto. Elfman otro mago de dicho gremio, era alto y muy robusto, sus brazos parecían dos troncos de árboles, su pelo era blanco como el de sus hermanas. Miraba tristemente las ruinas pensando que había sido culpa suya.

-Elfman no te culpes, solo te preocupabas por tus hermanas,- le dijo compasiva Cana su compañera y amiga desde hace años, que normalmente vestía con un bikini de color azul en la parte superior, junto con un pantalón ajustado de color café.

-¡Ya deja de lamentarte!... pensemos más bien en reconstruir nuestro hogar…- dijo un cansado Natsu.

Elfman miro a Natsu y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, era hora de actuar.

-Por segunda vez al parecer…

Todos los presentes se giraron, una chica de cabello escarlata intenso caminaba entre ellos, llevaba un vestido parecido al de un samurái, exceptuando que tenía un vendaje que tenía fuertemente sujetado en su pecho. Su cabello en una larga cola de caballo. Y empuñaba una espada.

-Vaya vaya, creo que esto de construir nuestra casa se está volviendo una costumbre.- dijo Mirajane sonriendo apenada, una maga del gremio y hermana mayor de Elfman, la chica llevaba el cabello suelto junto con un muy maltratado vestido de color rojo suave.

Todos rieron, Lucy una maga de Fairy Tail que se encontraba allí no pudo evitar sonreír, llevaba una falda azul con una blusa blanca y chaleco a juego, y su cabello recogido en dos colas. Después de lo que habían pasado, era increíble que rieran como si nada hubiera pasado, había felicidad en cada uno de sus rostros, y una vez más, Lucy reafirmo lo feliz que estaba de pertenecer a esa familia, de formar parte de esa amistad que todos compartían unos con otros, ellos sin duda estaban dispuestos a brindar su amistad y hogar aquel que se encontrara perdido en el mundo.

Los magos del gremio se sentaron a charlar alegremente, como si nada hubiera sucedido, algunos hablaban de materiales y otras cosas para reconstruir el gremio, mientras que otros solo se limitaban a pelear, como Natsu y Gray, este último era famoso por andar desnudo salvo su ropa interior, y a veces ni eso… pero por lo general usaba una camiseta sin mangas de color oscuro junto a una chaqueta larga de color blanco con detalles azules. Todo parecía normal en el gremio salvo que estaba destruido.

Pero entonces algo sucedió, Erza fue la primera en darse cuenta una especie de demonio se alzaba ante ellos, cubriendo con su sombra a todos los magos que se hallaban juntos, todos pararon de hablar, siendo consumidos por el miedo y la desesperación poco a poco, mientras el demonio de hacia mas y mas grande, sus dientes brillaban de lo afilados, sus enormes brazos y mortíferas garras oscilaban con furia. Tenia la apariencia similar a una especie de Zorro o perro. Pero de gran tamaño, mientras que de lo que parecía su cintura se arrastraba un enorme tentáculo que se movía peligrosamente como si de una serpiente se tratara esperando a devorar a su presa.

-¡Jackal!, ¡aun está de pie!- grito Erza Scarlet, la famosa Titania de Fairy Tail.

(¿Por qué?), pensó Erza, después de todo lo que habían batallado, ellos volvieron, cuando parecía que la pesadilla había acabado, termino regresando… Detrás de él los otros demonios se alzaron también, eran de diversos tamaños y colores, pero tenían en común los grotescos y peligrosos que se veían, todos con enorme ira en los ojos, deseando por su expresión la muerte de todos los magos que había presentes. Todos se encontraban agotados y maldiciendo por lo bajo, no tenían suficiente energía para seguir peleando, algunos como Wendy una chica pequeña vestida con un maltratado vestido blanco, se asusto enormemente y se movió detrás de Gajeel otro mago del gremio, de aspecto feroz, con numerosos ''piercings'' en sus cuerpos, y un chaleco negro similar al de Natsu solo que con detalles grises, Natsu intento pararse firme pero se derrumbo siendo sostenido por Lucy y Lissana otra maga y hermana pequeña de Elfman.

Erza empeñando todo su coraje, decidió blandir con sus pocas fuerzas su espada, exhalando fuertemente ya que se encontraba muy agotada, al igual que sus compañeros.

De un momento a otro y sin aviso, los demonios atacaron. Todos los magos con sus pocas fuerzas intentaron defenderse… pero fue en vano, cada demonio ataco tan fuertemente a los miembros que resultaron dispersados en el aire, mientras gritaban de dolor, solo Erza consiguió esquivar el ataque, cayó bruscamente en la tierra y observo con terror como los demás miembros eran alejados de ella, siendo lanzados en grupos en distintas direcciones.

Erza grito de rabia, blandió su espada una vez más, pero todos habían usado toda su energía contra Tártaros, no aguantaban mas combate, pero Erza no se rendía ella blandía su espada, pero le temblaba todo el cuerpo, Jackal la ataco una vez más fuertemente con uno de sus brazos, haciendo que atravesara una pared de concreto que aun se mantenía en pie, causando que soltara su espada. La joven estaba derrumbada ante ese golpe, lentamente se volvió a levantar, Erza no se rendía, ella pensaba en todos los que dependían de ella. Agotada utilizo sus últimas fuerzas para mirar a Jackal.

-Eres un ignorante, después de todo aun no has aprendido… Fairy Tail es mi familia y yo… protegeré a los míos, debo protegerlos… de demonios como tú, yo siempre estaré protegiéndolos, y estaré gustosa de dar mi vida, no sin antes asegurarme… ¡de que acabare con todos los que sean una amenaza para ellos!

Jackal la miro con una ceja arqueada, riéndose a carcajadas, su risa sonaba estridente, lo que hacía sentir enferma a Erza.

-¡Eres una zorra estúpida!, morirás en vano, pues cuando acabe contigo, me encargare de que ellos sufran, gritándoles como te despedazaba poco a poco, ¿eres su protectora? (se ríe maliciosamente) lo gracioso es que nadie te protege a ti!, ¡muere!

Jackal empezó a recargar energía desde sus fauces, segundo después un enorme rayo de energía dorada se dirigió con total fuerza hacia Erza, ella sonreía pues sabía que moría contenta, moría sabiendo que los protegería, que dio su vida por ellos, en los últimos segundos no pudo evitar pensar en lo que él dijo, ''nadie la protegía'', sonrió ante eso… no necesitaba a nadie, pues la protegían sus amigos, y ella a ellos… pensó en la cara y sonrisa de todos, Natsu el resto de magos, sus amigos de la torre del cielo… y en Jellal, pero la cara de este ultimo se borro de su mente siendo sustituido por un recuerdo que le pareció extraño a Erza, recordó algo muy antiguo de ella, ya sentía el viento agitándose a punto de recibir el golpe de Jackal, pero en su mente ocurría otra cosa, había un rió donde ella solía llorar de pequeña, miraba las hojas moverse en el agua del rió, de repente la silueta de un niño se encontraba abrazándola… no podía recordar su cara o apariencia, era solo la silueta de un niño, pero recordó su voz… sus palabras…

-Yo te protegeré. Dijo ese niño en su mente.

Erza ya estaba preparada para abandonar su cuerpo, pero ese último pensamiento la hizo aferrarse la vida, pero sus músculos no se movían, estaba paralizada, (¿acaso es así como se siente la muerte?) pensó un segundo antes de que el ataque se acercara a metros de ella.

En ese momento un fuerte ruido se escucho en todo el lugar, como si el golpe de Jackal hubiera golpeado un pedazo de metal. Erza abrió los ojos, mirándose a si misma, estaba viva… mientras una enorme ráfaga de viento empujaba su cabello haciendo que se protegiera con sus brazos, cuando el viento ceso alzo la vista.

Una figura negra se interponía entre ella y Jackal, un sujeto cuyo brazo izquierdo estaba completamente rodeado de una armadura oscura. Su chaleco oscilaba lentamente por el viento que se calmaba poco a poco. Erza escudriño la mirada aun cubriéndose con sus manos, el sujeto frente a ella, portaba una enorme espada de gran tamaño, oscura y afilada.

-Hey tu… (dirigiéndose hacia el demonio) atacaste a esta chica cuando estaba desarmada…- dijo con desprecio el joven.

Erza lo miro atentamente, pudo ver que tenía el pelo de color naranja, y aunque no lo miraba pudo adivinar que tenía un rostro serio y frio.

-Aparte de que eres muy feo, luchas como un cobarde… eso quiere decir… (Levanto su espada con la cual desvió el rayo de energía apuntando hacia el demonio) que tu eres el malo.- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tu… no puede ser… el maestro tenía razón, sabía que vendrías… tu… el filo escarlata…-dijo el demonio asombrado.

Ichigo Kurosaki ignoro las palabras de Jackal y se dio la vuelta agachándose para recoger una katana que se hallaba a sus pies.

-Esto te pertenece.- le dijo Ichigo a la chica de cabello escarlata.

En las mejillas de Erza apareció una pequeña y casi invisible mancha roja, pudo observar el rostro del desconocido, ella pensó vagamente que era guapo, se fijo en sus ojos ámbar, tan llenos de poder y decisión. Se encontraba sorprendida, Erza giro lentamente su cabeza hacia abajo, vio que el misterioso joven le tendía su espada, la estaba invitando… a luchar…

Erza recibió la espada un poco temblorosa pero decidió no decir nada ante el desconocido, este le sonrió y se giro de nuevo hacia el demonio. sacudió su espada de modo que la tenía en ristre, empezando a caminar hacia Jackal con el ceño fruncido muy serio.

-Tengo muchas preguntas, y me encuentro literalmente perdido… por eso... es hora de acabar con esto.- sentencio Ichigo con pereza pero sin perder firmeza.

* * *

******ENDING: _You Be As One - W-inds_ (la dirección del ending esta en mi perfil, ¡****disfrútenlo!)**

* * *

**¡No dudes en comentar que te pareció este capitulo!**

**Estoy abierto a cualquier tipo de sugerencia, así como critica constructiva, incluyendo claro, correcciones en la ortografía.**

**La otra semana publico el capitulo 2 :D (Aunque incluyendo el prologo seria el tercer texto...)**

**(Actualización del 22/02/2014)**

**Se que muchos tendrán preguntas sobre ciertos sucesos que pasaron en este primer capitulo, pero para no ''spoilearlos'' les diré que cada suceso tiene una razón las preguntas que ustedes se hacen, tienen una razón, que a su debido tiempo, esta historia les ira mostrando ''el porque'' de cada cosa :)**


	3. Capitulo 2: La llegada del guardián

**Aclaración: esta historia se desarrolla justo en el final de la saga de los Quincy (Bleach) y al final de la saga de Tártaros (Fairy Tail), según el sentido común... creo.**

**Saludos a todos, gracias por las reviews hasta ahora, ¡seguimos con el capitulo 2!,**** ¡espero que les guste!**

**Simbología: para los diálogos ****tanto para abrir como cerrar, **usare el clásico ''-'', los ''()'' serán aclaraciones, pensamientos o descripción de un suceso dentro del dialogo.

**Disclaimer: no soy propietario de los derechos legales de Bleach (Tite Kubo) Y/O Fairy Tail (Hiro Mashima).**

* * *

**Por cierto, por un MP me recomendaron seleccionar un ''opening y ending'' a esta historia, me pareció raro al principio, pues eso es de los animes, pero al final me pareció bien, ya que pensé que aportaría calidad a esta historia, y lo haría mas divertido así que...**

**OPENING 1: _Velonica - Aqua Timez_ (la dirección del opening esta en mi perfil, disfrútalo :D)**

* * *

**Agradecimientos a Strykerhl por el aporte y corrección de una frase que a mi tampoco me cuadraba del todo XD, les recomiendo que lo busquen y lean su historia, sin duda goza de mas calidad que la mía, y yo me declaro un seguidor suyo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La llegada del guardián.**

El viento soplaba fuertemente en Magnolia, las nubes no auguraban nada bueno, pues el cielo estaba totalmente gris, pareciera como si se acercara una tormenta, un presagio de que algo tenebroso y oscuro se acercaba, a la no tan apacible ciudad. Las personas corrían aquí y allá, recogiendo sus pertenecías de valor, buscando sus familiares o apresurándose a salir lo más rápido posible. Hace tan solo unas horas el edificio del gremio de magos más fuerte en el reino de Fiore, ahora eran poco más que escombros, y toda la ciudad poco a poco se transformo en un campo de batalla. La calma antes de la tormenta no había durado prácticamente nada, pues aquellos magos que habían salido victoriosos contra los enemigos que destruyeron su hogar, ahora se encontraban acorralados e indefensos contra las amenazas que perseveraban incansablemente la destrucción de aquellos jóvenes.

Un mago de pelo rosa se encontraba en el suelo, vendado y sumamente cansado, pues había sostenido duras batallas en las pasadas horas, Natsu uno de los magos más poderosos, quien a pesar de sentirse derrotado, el no se detenía, el no decía ''Ya basta'', el no conocía el significado de la palabra rendirse, y con todas sus fuerzas se levantaba poco a poco, jadeando y exhalando aire rápidamente, presa del cansancio y el sueño. Miro a su alrededor, sus amigos se encontraban igual, desperdigados por distintas partes y alejados los unos de los otros, se encontraban en la misma situación, estaban siendo acorralados por criaturas oscuras que se erigían frente a ellos. Con los ojos inyectados en sangre, demonios de 2 y hasta 3 metros de altura caminaban (o se movían) lentamente, amenazando a los jóvenes magos.

De repente Natsu empezó a sentir un aroma extraño, su olfato se agudizo rápido. Tenía miedo de que fuera otro enemigo más, eso significaba mas problemas para sus amigos, a los que consideraba su familia, entre mas se acercaba el aroma, aun lejano de Magnolia, mas creía reconocerlo, el aroma le resultaba familiar, pero no encontraba el porqué o no recordaba donde había sentido ese olor. Un demonio enorme frente a él de color purpura, con un grotesco rostro que recordaba al de un león, y con un cabello castaño seco como si fuera paja, oscilo su brazo derecho, transformado este en un tentáculo, y como si de un látigo se tratara lo sacudió hacia Natsu, el ataque lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo levanto del suelo, unos centímetros en el aire y lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo. El ataque le había dado en una costilla, lo que hizo rápidamente que esta se fracturara. Intentando levantarse y escupiendo sangre, volvió a mirar al demonio, como si su mera voluntad fuera suficiente para derrotarlo. El demonio empezó a sonreír, sus fauces dejaron ver sus colmillos, los cuales goteaban lo que parecía saliva.

Escucho gritos cerca en las cercanías, el mago temblorosa miro hacia el origen de los gritos, a Natsu se le seco la garganta, su mirada se sombreo dejando ver la profunda angustia en su rostro, más allá de él, en la distancia, Elfman estaba él en suelo, siendo golpeando repetidamente por un demonio de color Azul viscoso, que recordaba la apariencia de un pulpo, alto y horrendo reía con cada golpe que le propinaba al mago de cabello blanco, con uno de sus largos tentáculos sostenía a Mirajane usándola como martillo para golpear a Elfman, Lissana la menor de los tres hermanos gritaba de angustia e impotencia observando cómo sus hermanos eran humillados así. A muchos metros más lejos de ellos, Gray estaba usando su cuerpo como escudo humano, protegiendo a Juvia una maga de cabello azul, y vestido oscuro con detalles blancos, la cual estaba perdidamente enamorada del mago. Juvia se encontraba inconsciente con múltiples cortes en su cuerpo, mientras Gray recibía estocadas haciendo que casi se desplomara, un demonio de apariencia femenina de color verde con espadas por manos, cortaba rápidamente a Gray, el cual soportaba el dolor, pues se hallaba sin poder mágico.

Lucy, Cana, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, Charle, Lilly y los demás magos se encontraban en una situación similar, siendo golpeados y humillados por distintos demonios de formas y tamaños diferentes.

El mago de pelo rosado se encontraba histérico, sintió como la rabia rugía en su interior.

-¡Malditos!, ¡Malditos!, ¡déjenlos en paz!, ¡yo soy suficiente para derrotarlos a todos!, ¡vengan hacia a mí!.- grito encolerizado el mago, con dolor, rabia y angustia en cada grito que vocifero a los demonios, muy alejados de él.

El demonio frente al mago, oscilo su brazo una vez más, estaba listo para ejecutar un golpe final y Natsu lo miro con tanta fiereza como pudo. El odio se veía en su mirada, y la rabia lo hacía temblar, No importaba que tan duro fuera el golpe, el se volvería a levantar, pensó en la sonrisa de todos, en sus peleas con Gray, en sus aventuras y risas con cada mago del gremio, cada lagrima compartida, cada lección que aprendió a lo largos de los años, y se imagino a todos sus amigos detrás del, listo para ayudarlo a soportar el mortífero golpe que se avecinaba. De repente el demonio alzo la vista como si hubiera detectado algo, se quedo unos segundos allí observando al cielo, como si esperara algo, Natsu se quedo mirándolo extrañado, entonces de repente sintió ese extraño aroma tan cerca, que pensó que su fuente estaría detrás de él. Decidió mirar a la misma dirección del demonio y ante la sorpresa abrió sus ojos tan fuertemente que se lastimo.

Entre las montañas mas allá de Magnolia, observo como una sombra en el aire, viajaba a una velocidad incomprensible hacia su dirección, se podía escuchar como el viento era cortado por la silueta oscura que viajaba como un rayo hacia ellos, cada kilómetro que separaba a Magnolia de las montañas se vio acortado a centímetros, por la silueta oscura, levantando polvo y piedras detrás de él como un haz de escombros, entonces… la sombra desapareció, Natsu escucho un golpe como el de una espada golpeando un muro, se dio la vuelta y se paralizo al ver como el demonio ante él se desplomaba en el suelo, él no podía creerlo, ¿Quién había hecho eso?, ¿Erza?, pero no vio nadie allí, busco pero no encontró nada, entonces otros golpes se escucharon en la distancia, el mago de pelo rosa giro la mirada hacia sus amigos, de repente los demonios que los amenazaban se encontraban todos en distintas posiciones en el suelo, como si algo los hubiera golpeado, noqueándolos al instante desde distintas direcciones. Pasados unos segundos, los demonios empezaron a adoptar una forma humana, desapareciendo los signos de ''transformación'' que tenían cada uno, dejándolos como simples personas, abatidas en el suelo.

Cada mago se fue levantado uno por uno, atónitos por no entender lo que sucedía, miraron a sus respectivos verdugos sin entender que había sucedido, o que los había salvado. Cada uno ayudándose entre ellos, llegaron al lado de Natsu, caminado lentamente, secándose el sudor, y limpiándose la sangre mientras se acercaban. Al hacerlo, se vio como casi todos tenían los ojos llorosos, el mago de pelo rosa entendía, sus amigos sentían la misma angustia e impotencia por no ayudar a sus compañeros.

-Natsu, donde… ¿Dónde está Erza?- pregunto un cansado Gray que sostenía en sus brazos a Juvia que apenas se recuperaba.

-No lo sé… ella debe de estar bien, todos la conocemos… pero… ¿Qué fue lo que golpeo a los demonios?- respondió el mago.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, negando con la cabeza. Nadie sabía que había sucedido. Al mismo tiempo agacharon la cabeza, pensativos, de repente el mago de cabello rosa levanto la mirada sorprendido, como si acabara de recordar algo.

-Laxus y el abuelo… ¿están bien?

-No te preocupes, cuando llegamos al Gremio los lleve donde Poluschka-san antes de volver con ustedes.- respondió Mirajane sosteniendo su torso, pues se resentía el dolor que le causo el apretón del demonio.

Entonces una fuerte explosión se escucho, seguida de un destello dorado a la lejanía, todos se miraron y asintieron todos con la cabeza, estaban de acuerdo. Poco a poco cada mago fue marchando en dirección del extraño resplandor dorado.

…

A muchos metros de los magos, otra batalla estaba dando a lugar, todo en sus cercanías estaba reducido a escombros y el cielo se empezaba a aclarar, la tormenta estaba terminando. allí entre varios pedazos de concreto, Erza, la Titania de Fairy Tail, se encontraba parada con dificultad, mirando su espada la cual hace poco, una mano gentil le había devuelto, ella reflexionaba sobre todo, en el último momento, ella había sido protegida... sonrió ante esa ironía. Ella, quien siempre llegaba en el momento más oportuno a ayudar a sus amigos, había sido salvada por un misterioso joven de pelo naranja, ella levanto la mirada, observando al poderoso demonio Jackal a unos metros de ella, el cual tenía unos cuatro metros de altura y su horrenda cara se encontraba perpleja ante la llegada del salvador de Titania, se encontraba nerviosa y desconfiada ante el misterioso sujeto que acababa de llegar, paso la mirada lentamente por todo su cuerpo, observando su espalda, sus pies, sus brazos, notando que uno de ellos, el izquierdo, estaba totalmente cubierto por una armadura oscura, recordándole a una de sus armaduras más poderosas, la cual ella vestía para las batallas más duras.

El demonio Jackal, miro al joven, el cual llevaba una expresión muy seria, con el ceño fruncido y caminando hacia el demonio con su espada en ristre… listo para atacar. El misterioso sujeto, con una velocidad elogiable, salto en el aire y dirigió el filo de su espada hacia el demonio, Rápidamente Jackal cambio su expresión tornándola muy seria y a una velocidad increíble salto hacia atrás, esquivando el golpe, mientras recargaba otro rayo de luz dorada en sus mortíferas fauces.

-Hey, ¿No aprendes cierto?, ese ataque no funciona contra mi.- exclamo Ichigo Kurosaki, mientras levantaba su espada, la cual había golpeado el suelo.

Pero el demonio no apuntaba hacia él. Sino al suelo, y en cuanto disparo este, el suelo y las rocas se empezaron a levantar, el joven de pelo naranja sintió algo debajo de él, en cuanto se percato de lo que era, dio un salto hacia atrás agarro a Erza por el torso y desapareció.

Del suelo empezó a emerger algo parecido a magma volcánico, pero de un color amarillo asqueroso, que borboteaba amenazadoramente, cubriendo los alrededores del demonio, el olor que desprendían parecía una mezcla de amoniaco y roca ceniza. En un edificio cercano, apareció Ichigo sosteniendo a Erza, la cual se tambaleo en cuanto el joven la soltó, la velocidad con la que había viajado, la había hecho perder el equilibrio, debido a sus heridas, sentía que su brazo había sido fracturado, por lo que lo sostuvo con su mano derecha, después de apoyar su cuerpo con dificultad en una chimenea, miro al misterioso sujeto, como examinando sus intenciones.

-Tranquila, no soy tu enemigo.- le dijo Ichigo con su ceño fruncido.

-Porque… ¿me salvaste?- le pregunto Erza tajante, seria y desconfiada.

-¿Eh?... ¿acaso pretendías que te dejara morir?- exclamo el joven frunciendo mas su ceño.

La joven de pelo escarlata agacho la mirada, sabía que Ichigo tenía razón, de no ser por él, ella no estaría ahí parada, observando a su salvador. Ella desvió su mirada, hacia el líquido brillante que rodeaba a Jackal.

-Que… ¿qué es… eso?- le pregunto, intentando cambiar de tema.

Ichigo la lanzo una mirada de intriga, la cual ella intento ignorar, acto seguido se dio la vuelta mirando hacia el demonio.

-No lo sé, sentí un extraño aroma allí, sentí como si mi instinto me avisara de algo.- le respondió pensativo el joven.

Ichigo se quedo pensando sobre eso, jamás había sentido que su olfato estuviera tan desarrollado, se pregunto el ''porque'' de eso, así como la razón de que su shunpo hubiera cambiado de forma.

En ese momento, Jackal estiro uno de sus enormes brazos a toda velocidad, hacia la dirección de los dos jóvenes.

-Quédate aquí.- le dijo Ichigo mientras usaba su espada para cortar y desviar el brazo del demonio, y saltando del edificio hacia su dirección.

Erza se quedo allí, mirándolo. Perpleja, frunció su ceño, '' ¿Quién se cree para darme ordenes?'', pensó. En cuanto Ichigo llego cerca del demonio, este le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Vaya vaya, los rumores te preceden Filo Escarlata… tu poder sin duda te hace uno de los magos más fuertes del reino.

-¿Mago?, ¿de qué hablas?- pregunto el tipo de pelo naranja, arqueando su ceja.

-¿Eh?, hasta eres modesto… aunque eso no te ayudara, será un gran placer para mi, acabar con el protector de las hadas.- su demoníaca voz, parecía salir del mismo infierno.

-¿Qué?, ¿mago?, ¿protector?, ¿de qué rayos hablas?- le pregunto atónito Ichigo bajando su espada, mientras se rascaba la cabeza de una manera cómica.

Jackal no respondió, con sus dos brazos, empezó a levantar una pila de escombros, y con un rugido las lanzo a toda velocidad hacia Ichigo. Este esquivo con facilidad el ataque, pero cuando se dio cuenta, el demonio se encontraba detrás suyo, Ichigo ante la sorpresa y por inercia propia, freno con su brazo izquierdo, el golpe que el demonio acababa de arremeter con fuerza, en cuanto el brazo de Jackal fue detenido, empezó a absorber el brazo de joven de pelo naranja, este ante el susto, corto el brazo demoniaco con su espada y salto hacia atrás. Estaba asustado, como un monstruo de ese tamaño… ¿podía moverse a tal velocidad?, bajo su mirada hacia su brazo izquierdo, estaba cubierto de ese liquido amarillo, el cual desprendía un vapor, como si estuviera intentado quemar su brazo, curiosamente la armadura parecía no sentir efecto alguno, y su brazo seguía sano y salvo, aunque el calor del ácido empezó a sofocarlo, y con una cara cómica clásica de los animes agito su brazo izquierdo repetidamente intentando desprenderse del liquido, mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

El demonio arremetió con su cuerpo a Ichigo, el cual se giro y acto seguido freno el ataque usando su brazo izquierdo y su espada, sintiendo como la increíble fuerza del demonio lo empujaba hacia atrás, el joven se vio obligado a usar su shunpo para alejarse del monstruo, una vez en el aire, preparo su espada, y… sintió algo extraño, de su cuerpo empezó a emerger una especie de poder oscuro, hondas de energía oscura y escarlata emanaban de su cuerpo, no era como si usara su máscara de Vizard, una máscara de hueso la cual aumentaba notablemente sus habilidades por unos minutos. No era eso, era algo mas, otra energía, era otro poder, desconocido para Ichigo. No sabía porque, pero confió en ese poder y rodeado de un aura oscura y roja, arremetió contra el demonio, mientras cortaba el viento a toda velocidad el golpe dio de lleno en la espalda de Jackal, el cual prolifero un grito que resonó en todos lados. Jackal a gran velocidad se alejo de Ichigo, cansado y escupiendo lo que parecía sangre de color purpura.

-Maldición… así que ese es el famoso golpe del dragón oscuro…- dijo el demonio tosiendo.

Erza la cual observaba la batalla creyó haber oído mal, '' ¿dragón negro?'', pensó. Unos segundos después, escucho jadeos a su lado, ayudado por Elfman, un muy magullado Natsu se acercaba hacia ella, seguido del resto de magos, que se movían lentamente, a causa de sus heridas y golpes, Erza camino hacia ellos.

-¿Están todos bien?- pregunto la joven de cabello escarlata, feliz de ver a sus amigos vivos, no sanos… pero vivos.

-Eso creemos, pero… no se qué fue lo que nos ayudo, de un momento a otro los demonios se hallaban derrotados, frente a nosotros.- le comento Gray, el cual era ayudado por Juvia, ya recuperada.

Erza agacho la mirada, ¿sería él?, el misterioso joven que la salvo, ¿también ayudo a sus amigos?

-Quien… ¿es ese?- Pregunto Lucy, sus manos apoyadas en una herida ubicada en el torax, consecuencia de las anteriores batallas. Su vestido estaba muy rasgado, pero todavia conservaba algo de decencia.

Todos se dieron la vuelta, mirando hacia Ichigo. El cual estaba de frente al demonio, la extraña aura oscura estaba desapareciendo, dejando a ver un pensativo joven, que parecía no entender lo que había hecho.

Ese ataque se parecía a su ''Getsuga Tenshou'', pensó. Aun con su ceño fruncido, no podía comprender las palabras que hace unos minutos le dedico el demonio.

-Creo que estas mal de la cabeza, no sé nada de un dragón, pero lo que si sé, es que no voy a permitir que sigas destruyendo este lugar.- sentencio el joven.

-Eso lo veremos… _¡arte secreta de la magia infernal! ¡Forma del juicio!_- grito feliz Jackal

De repente un remolino de viento oscuro rodeo todo el lugar, Ichigo y los magos que estaban más lejos de él, se vieron obligados a cubrirse con todas sus fuerzas, protegiéndose de las poderosas ondas de viento oscuro que rodeaba todo el lugar, el frío empezó a dominar el lugar, seguido de una sensación de desesperanza, como si la luz del mundo se agotara. Momentos después, ante ellos, el demonio Jackal, ahora desprendía oscuridad en todos lados, sus ojos estaban totalmente blancos, y su cuerpo ahora era el de un adolescente, un poco más bajo que Ichigo, tenía el cabello en punta, del cual salían 2 especies de látigos, apuntando hacia atrás, sus orejas parecían las de un zorro, largas y afiladas, su cola ahora era como la de un puma, moviéndose lentamente de un lugar a otro. Y sus manos y piel ahora estaban rodeadas de una especie de armadura dorada, afilada por lo que se veía.

En un parpadeo el demonio golpeo a Ichigo en la espalda. Sin darse cuenta en qué momento Jackal se había posado en su espalda, el joven se hallaba volando a varios metros de su posición inicial, giro en el aire, y aterrizo con sus pies, teniendo fuertemente agarrada a Zangetsu. El poder de ese monstruo, había crecido desmesuradamente, pero ahora su tamaño había reducido considerablemente, Ichigo levanto una vez más su espada, su instinto le advirtió de algo. Y acto seguido se encontraba rechazando los veloces golpes de Jackal, se mantuvo bastantes minutos así, hasta que finalmente el demonio fue más rápido ya arremetió contra Ichigo lo cual lo estrello contra una pared, varios metros lejos del demonio.

-¿Este es el poder del famoso mago?, no me hagas reír, ¡muéstrame de lo que eres capaz!

Ichigo no creía lo que pasaba, sabía que ese no era todo su potencial, Jackal no se comparaba contra otros enemigos que en el pasado había luchado. Más allá de él, Erza, Natsu, y los otros magos se encontraban atónitos al observar la batalla, la maga de cabello escarlata, sentía miedo, no sabía porque… pero estaba preocupada por el joven de pelo naranja.

Ichigo se apoyo en su espada, ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿Dónde estaba su poder?, la fuerza que tanto le había costado conseguir, no sabía cómo liberarla, apretó los dientes con fuerza, ¿acaso este mundo lo había privado de su verdadera energía?, el necesitaba ganar, quería ganar, para protegerla…. ''un momento, ¿protegerla?'', pensó Ichigo, ¿a quién?, pero más importante aun era ''proteger'', ese solía ser el motivo que había liberado su fuerza en anteriores ocasiones.

De repente, sintió como si el mundo se hubiera apagado, y cuando reacciono estaba en un lugar extraño, un lugar lleno de edificios y casas, pero no como las de su mundo, eran casas rusticas, con chimenea y puertas de madera, como si fuera un pueblo europeo, era su mundo interno, que había cambiado drásticamente… observo bien el lugar, y no muy lejos de él, noto dos figuras, una de ellas era Zangetsu, en su nueva forma, era de su mismo tamaño, con un cabello parecido al de él, la única gran diferencia, era que portaba una máscara de hueso en su rostro. La otra figura era el Zangetsu que él conocía, la fusión de Shiro y el viejo. Ichigo se encontraba sorprendido, ¿porque había dos?

-Ichigo, no me queda mucho tiempo, no tengo el suficiente para explicarte todo, pero escúchame, en estos momentos, estas en problemas, y necesitas liberar tu poder,- hablo el espíritu detrás de la mascara de hueso.

-¡Zangetsu!, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿sabes dónde estamos?- pregunto perplejo Ichigo, esperando intensamente respuestas.

-No me queda tiempo, ¡escúchame!, al debido tiempo, la respuestas llegaran, pero no debes agobiarte, nunca estarás solo, yo siempre estaré contigo, y en este mundo, créeme… hay personas que arriesgaran sus vidas por ti, no tengo tiempo para explicarte el por…- el espíritu se interrumpió.

De los dos sujetos, empezó a brillar un aura dorada, y lentamente uno por uno se fue deshaciendo… el espíritu de la máscara se observaba como desaparecía, el otro espíritu que era la fusión de Shiro y el viejo se dirigió a Ichigo.

-Puedes contar con toda mi fuerza Ichigo, pero temo que no nos veremos en un tiempo,- comento mientras se deshacía en partículas brillantes.

-¡Esperen!, ¡espera!, los necesito a mi lado…

-Siempre estaremos contigo, pero ahora necesitas mantenerte a salvo, recuerda, la fuente de tu poder, la necesidad de proteger…

El mundo empezó a desmoronarse, y el agua empezaba a subir, engulléndolo todo.

-¡Escúchanos Ichigo!, en este mundo la energía que fluye atreves de toda vida, se le conoce como Magia, y tú tienes una gran fuente de magia, a su tiempo descubrirás porque. necesitas ese poder, para salir de este combate, en este mundo eres un mago, un guerrero que usa su energía vital.

-Yo no sé de qué hablan… hablan como si la magia, fuera lo mismo que el reiatsu.- dijo Ichigo aun perplejo sin lograr comprender, todo lo que decían en ese momento.

El mundo se encontraba casi inundado, y los edificios y casas empezaban a desmoronarse.

-Ichigo, busca en tu interior, ¡sabes cómo invocar esa magia!, el poder está dentro de ti…

Las dos figuras desaparecieron por completo, y el mundo empezó a ser absorbido por un agujero negro, drenando todo el mundo interior lentamente hasta quedar la nada absoluta. Ichigo cerró los ojos y busco en su interior, en lo profundo de su alma.

Se empezó a escuchar la voz demoníaca de Jackal, que reía intensamente.

-Estúpido, tienes un gran poder, y me seria de mucha utilidad, te volveré un esclavo, y al resto de magos de fairy tail también, con tu poder, podremos recrear la torre del cielo, ¡y el sistema R será todo nuestro!, observare como tú y esos sucios magos… ¡ruegan por la libertad que nunca tendrán!

Cuando Ichigo abrió los ojos estaba arrodillado en el suelo, apoyándose en su espada, el demonio Jackal, había lanzado un rugido de poder dorado contra él, y en ese momento escucho muchas voces.

-¡Erza!, ¡vuelve aquí!,- decían varios gritos a lo lejos.

Ichigo se giro y vio como la silueta de una mujer llegaba y se interponía entre él y el rayo de poder, el joven observaba como el viento movía su largo cabello escarlata, Titania estaba con los brazos extendidos, y de ella, un extraño círculo mágico, igual al de Ichigo cuando invoco a Zangetsu, surgió de sus pies, solo que era de color rojo.

-La libertad... está en el corazón... (la voz de Erza sonaba temblorosa, mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro), no puedes dejar que encierren tus sueños... no mientras esos sueños y deseos estén en el corazón… puede que no me quede poder mágico… pero no dejare que una vida se esclavizada nunca más…

Ichigo miraba con los ojos y boca muy abiertos, observo como un extraño símbolo relucía en el brazo de Erza, un símbolo parecido a una hada. Se sintió inútil… ¿dejaría que esa chica sea asesinada, por protegerlo?, ''no… '' pensó. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, el jamás se dejaría aplacar por algo así. Se levanto con su mirada sombreada, y camino hacia ella. Cerro los brazos en la cintura de Erza, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara e interrumpiera su círculo mágico.

-Gracias…- susurro Ichigo a Erza, con la mirada sombreada.

Acto seguido el abrazo de espalda que le había dado el joven a Titania, se convirtió en un agarre y la arrojo hacia atrás, lo que hizo que Erza cayera de rodillas, ella se giro a mirar Ichigo y vio que miraba con su mirada aun sombreada hacia Jackal.

Recordó las palabras de Zangetsu, ''proteger era su fuente de poder'', era el sentimiento detonante que liberaba su poder. El rayo estaba a metros de ellos dos, sentían como el viento azotaba sus cabellos antes de ser golpeados. De repente un círculo mágico grande como el de Erza apareció en los pies de Ichigo, las mismas runas lo rodeaban de un color oscuro y silueta roja. Zangetsu que se encontraba clavada a un lado de Titania, desapareció de un destello y la armadura de Ichigo empezó a brillar intensamente el viento que emanaba el joven de cabello naranja era muy intenso, los magos que se encontraban a muchos metros de Ichigo y Erza tenían los ojos desorbitados, observando la fuente de magia que desprendía. Alzo su mirada hacia Jackal y con fuerza exclamo.

-_¡Magia del caballero!, ¡re-equipar!, ¡dios de la muerte!_

Un brillo cegador, rodeo el lugar, los magos y el demonio cubrieron sus ojos, protegiéndose de la luz. las fuertes ondas de viento que desprendía eran tan fuertes, que Happy y Charle dos gatos con alas cada uno, salieron volando sin control, hasta que Lily otro gato mas, los atrapo en el instante en que cambio a una forma mas grande, alta y luciendo unos grandes músculos.

La ropa de Ichigo estaba cambiando, la armadura de su brazo izquierdo se había disuelto y ahora era una luz en su mano, su chaleco se había alargado. Y ahora parecía una gabardina sin mangas, el cuello de la nueva gabardina ahora era más largo y afilado, del mismo modo que lo llevaba el viejo Zangetsu, unas cruces blancas servían de cierre en el torso de la gabardina negra, sus botas habían cambiado y ahora eran de una fina tela oscura, adornada con cruces blancas iguales a las de su gabardina. Unos segundos después, en cuanto el polvo se disipo, los magos y Erza sin creer lo que veía, observaban a Ichigo, quien había cambiado de apariencia, y ahora portaba dos espadas, una más larga que la otra, y desprendiendo aun, un poco de poder mágico.

El joven de cabello naranja, tenía su ceño fruncido inmutable, su cara parecía muy serena, y antes de que Jackal abriera su boca, desapareció, el demonio miro a todos lados, pero no lo enfocaba, un segundo después se le heló la sangre, y empezó a sudar frío, sabía que pasaba, Ichigo se encontraba detrás de él, dándole la espalda.

-Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a estas personas.- Dijo Ichigo con la mirada sombreada.

Una onda de viento sacudió el lugar, levantando escombros y arrojando piedras a todos lados, y el sonido de un fino corte lleno el lugar. Jackal escupió sangre, miro hacia su abdomen, y abrió los ojos sudando más rápido, ¿cuando le hizo esa herida?, ni siquiera lo sintió… trago saliva, y se dirigió lentamente hacia el joven de pelo naranja.

-Aunque acabes conmigo, los demás te derrotaran fácilmente…

-¿Te refieres a esos de allá atrás?

El demonio alzo la mirada, y muy a lo lejos, con sus ojos avanzados, diviso a sus compañeros, en el suelo, derrotados y abatidos en su forma humana. Jackal se encontraba perdido, y sintió como sus pulmones colapsaban... Ichigo se giro, y le dio un golpe con el mango de la espada, el chico demonio se desplomo y pasado unos segundos, regreso a su forma humana, que no era muy diferente a hace unos minutos.

El joven de cabello naranja, camino hacia Erza que observo todo como si de un sueño se tratara, no le quito ojo a Ichigo mientras se le acercaba. cuando llego frente a ella, cerró los ojos y brillo una vez más, había regresado a su apariencia inicial, con un chaleco largo hasta casi las rodillas y su brazo izquierdo cubierto de una armadura. Ichigo le sonrió a Erza y le tendió su mano, ella no se pregunto por qué, pero le devolvió la sonrisa y se levanto con su ayuda. Ambos observaron que el gris del cielo se había esfumado, ahora unas nubes claras y un brillante sol, iluminaban con sus rayos a toda Magnolia.

-¡Oigan! -Exclamaron varios magos felices, que se acercaban a los dos jóvenes.

Wendy, Lucy, y Levi, una maga de Fairy Tail con vestido naranja, y gafas de montura roja, abrazaron a Erza, lagrimeando, pues se encontraban felices de encontrarla a salvo, ella les devolvió la sonrisa y las abrazo. Natsu, Gray, Elfman, y el resto de magos, se encontraban alrededor de Ichigo, el cual se sentía extraño, pues Elfman le dio un fuerte apretón de manos, mientras que lo agitaba una y otra vez, diciendo ''¡tú eres un hombre!'', Natsu y Gray sonreían, felices le dijeron.

-¡Eres muy poderoso!, ¡lucha contra mí!- Le dijo Natsu con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

-Pareces un mago con bastante habilidad, ¿perteneces a algún gremio? - Sonrió Gray

-Te haré un dibujo de tu persona como muestra de agradecimiento,- afirmo Reedus, un mago delgado mientras sacaba un portafolios y unos pinceles.

-Bueno yo… no…- respondió atropelladamente Ichigo.

El resto de magos incluyendo a Erza, miraron al joven de pelo naranja. Se sintió intensamente sofocado, todas esas miradas dirigidas hacia él, toda esa atención, lo hizo ponerse nervioso, los magos se giraron unos a otros y asintieron con una sonrisa, acto seguido miraron hacia Ichigo, todos los presentes levantaron su mano, incluyendo a Gajeel que se mostraba muy desconfiado, al levantar la mano hacia el cielo hicieron una especie de seña con el dedo índice, como apuntando a una nube o algo parecido.

-¡Muchas gracias por su ayuda!- exclamo la mayoría.

Ichigo parpadeo varias veces, e intento agradecerles la atención, pero su boca no produjo sonido alguno. se mantuvo callado sin saber que decir, hasta que todos desviaron su mirada hacia atrás del joven, este curioso, también miro la fuente de atención de todos. Hacia ellos, caminaban dos personas, uno era alto, con una camisa sin mangas oscura, y un pantalón verde, tenia una complexión bastante musculosa, y era de cabello rubio, con una cicatriz su ojo derecho. El otro era un hombre bastante menudo, muy bajo y se veía como un anciano, con una calva incipiente y con una especie de capa de color lila. Se acercaron hasta los magos, ambos miraban con interés a Ichigo.

-Vaya, parece que la viste un poco dura ¿eh Kurosaki?- sonrió maliciosamente Laxus Dreyar el más alto de todos.

-¿Como llegaste hasta aquí Ichigo?- pregunto curioso Makarov Dreyar, abuelo de Laxus.

-¿Eh?, ¿ustedes me conocen?- pregunto asustado Ichigo ante las palabras de los recién llegados.

-Maestro ¿está usted bien?,- pregunto Mirajane ignorando la pregunta de Ichigo al ver a los recién llegados.

-Estamos bien hija mía, pero creo que necesitare uno de tus… em… calurosos abrazos.- dijo Makarov agrandando sus ojos, como suplicando.

Laxus colocando cara de vergüenza, pisoteo el pie de Makarov, el cual salto sosteniéndose, mientras maldecía por lo bajo, le lanzo una mirada reprochante a su nieto y se giro a Ichigo.

-¿Dices que si te conocemos-? Pregunto el pequeño anciano.

-Si… ¿porque saben mi nombre y apellido?

Makarov y Laxus se miraron, pasado unos segundos, el anciano le hizo una seña a Ichigo para que lo siguiera. Se alejaron unos metros, y cuando el resto de magos los iban a seguir, Laxus se interpuso y negó con la cabeza. Natsu se quedo mirando curioso con el ceño fruncido a Ichigo.

Más allá, Makarov freno y miro a Ichigo muy serio, como si el alegre anciano pervertido hubiera desaparecido de su rostro.

-¿Quién… eres?- pregunto el anciano, con el ceño fruncido.

Ichigo, retiro su gesto de incredulidad y adopto una expresión adusta, frunciendo más el ceño de lo normal.

-Soy Ichigo Kurosaki, estudiante en Karakura, Japón.

Makarov abrió mucho los ojos y parpadeo varias veces, miro hacia el cielo, como si se preguntara si había oído de esos lugares, luego cerró los ojos meditando, pasado unos segundos, miro a Ichigo.

-Nunca he oído hablar de Karakura, Japon... mmm... ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

El joven de pelo naranja, se puso muy pensativo, ¿debía contarle la verdad?, ¿debería contarle todo?, miro al anciano, y pudo notar que en sus ojos había bondad.

Ichigo suspiro y decidió contarle todo sobre él. le contó un poco de la historia de la tierra y sobre como era japón, su conversión en shinigami, le contó un poco de la historia de estos, de cómo él se convirtió en el guardián de Karakura, el extraño vórtice, todo lo que sintió, y como apareció en unas montañas a varios kilómetros de Magnolia. tardo bastantes minutos en terminar de contarlo todo, Mientras más le contaba, el anciano se veía más interesado, cuando termino, cerró los ojos meditando.

-Puede… ¿ayudarme a volver?- pregunto suplicante Ichigo.

-No conozco ninguna manera de que vuelvas a tu mundo, de seguro hay una manera, pero encontrarla podría tardas meses o incluso años.- negó con la cabeza el viejo Dreyar.

Ichigo ensombreció la mirada, curiosamente se esperaba algo así, la idea de demorar años en volver a casa, lo petrifico, pero no lo impacto tanto como esperaba, se mando una mano al pecho y sintió algo duro, después de inspeccionar se dio cuenta de que llevaba un colgante, como una especie de pequeñas hojas de espada cruzada, formando una especie de cruz. No se pregunto de donde la saco. Habían tantas cosas nuevas raras en el, que eso no le sorprendió en nada.

-Entonces… estas perdido en este mundo… - Afirmo Makarov, sin abrir los ojos.

El joven asintió lentamente con la cabeza, dejando ver pesar en su rostro, pensando en todos sus amigos, su familia… el anciano se quedo meditando varios minutos más, el relato del joven lo tenía preocupado, como el joven se había sincerado con el, decidió hacer lo mismo. le contó un poco la historia de Earthland, el mundo donde Ichigo se hallaba, la historia de el reino de Fiore en general, y un poco la historia de su gremio Fairy Tail, lugar que según explico el, era mas que conseguir empleos haciendo uso de su magia, era un hogar, donde los magos huérfanos, perdidos, y sin un lugar en el mundo, llegaban y se volvían hermanos, formando un lazo sumamente poderoso. al terminar, Makarov se quedo observando a Ichigo, el cual se encontraba pensativo y por lo que se veía, abatido. el anciano lo miro unos segundos y prosiguió.

-Sin embargo, llevas la misma apariencia que él, e incluso usas su misma magia… podríamos considerar que tus habilidades de ''la tierra'', se han visto ''traducidas'' al formato de magia de este mundo, en este caso, a la misma forma y magia de él… entonces… podemos afirmar que nuestro Ichigo está perdido en Japón…

-Nuestro… ¿Ichigo?, ¿de qué hablas viejo?,- pregunto Ichigo sorprendido

Makarov suspiro y fue hacia una piedra grande en el suelo, despues le pidió al joven que se sentara, Ichigo obedeció, y se sentó frente a él en otras rocas amontonadas.

El anciano abrió los ojos y miro inquisitivamente al joven, examinándolo…

-Si vas a estar en este mundo, entonces debo contarte todo sobre el ''tú'' de Earthland…

Ichigo no creyó lo que escuchaba… ¿había otro él?, las palabras de Makarov lo golpearon con fuerza… agacho la mirada, y volvió a mirar al anciano esperando respuestas, Makarov abrió la boca, adivinando lo que pensaba el joven de pelo naranja.

-Voy a contarte sobre uno de los magos más poderosos de Fiore, el Dragon Slayer, Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

**ENDING: _You Be As One - W-inds_ (la dirección del ending esta en mi perfil, ¡****disfrútenlo!)**

* * *

**(Vaya capitulo mas largo... XD)**

**¡No dudes en comentar que te pareció este capitulo!**

**Estoy abierto a cualquier tipo de sugerencia, así como critica constructiva, incluyendo claro, correcciones en la ortografía.**

**¿Quieres saber como continua?, ¡espera el capitulo de la próxima semana!.**


	4. Capitulo 3: El otro Shinigami

**Aclaración: esta historia se desarrolla justo en el final de la saga de los Quincy (Bleach) y al final de la saga de Tártaros (Fairy Tail), según el sentido común... creo.**

**Saludos a todos, gracias por las reviews hasta ahora, ¡seguimos con el capitulo 3!,**** ¡espero que les guste!**

**Simbología: para los diálogos ****tanto para abrir como cerrar, **usare el clásico ''-'', los ''()'' serán aclaraciones, pensamientos o descripción de un suceso dentro del dialogo.

**Disclaimer: no soy propietario de los derechos legales de Bleach (Tite Kubo) Y/O Fairy Tail (Hiro Mashima).**

* * *

**Por cierto, por un MP me recomendaron seleccionar un ''opening y ending'' a esta historia, me pareció raro al principio, pues eso es de los animes, pero al final me pareció bien, ya que pensé que aportaría calidad a esta historia, y lo haría mas divertido así que...**

* * *

******Agradecimientos a Strykerhl por la corrección ortográfica XD, les recomiendo que lo busquen y lean su historia, sin duda goza de mas calidad que la mía, y yo********me declaro un seguidor suyo.**

******Agradecimientos a guy345 por la corrección ortográfica XD.**

* * *

**OPENING 1: _Velonica - Aqua Timez_ (la dirección del opening esta en mi perfil, disfrútalo :D)**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: El otro Shinigami.**

El sol brillaba con fuerza hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, lanzando sus rayos dorados que perforaban las nubes, e iluminaba alegremente la ciudad de Magnolia. Las aves volaban tranquilas, regresando a sus nidos y silbando muy contentas a sus crías. El ambiente sin duda era tan apacible, que de no ser por los muchos escombros que se encontraban desperdigados por un sector de la ciudad, nadie diría que hace tan solo unos minutos, había dado a lugar una feroz batalla, entre magos y demonios. Fairy Tail el gremio de magos más famoso en todo el reino de Fiore, habían sostenido duras batallas contra los difíciles adversarios, que habían destruido su casa. Aguantando con vigor y fiereza, lograron derrotar a casi todos sus enemigos, pero hacia casi el final, se encontraban acorralados por sus feroces rivales, hasta que a última hora, un misterioso joven había llegado de la nada, y había dado fin a la batalla. Haciendo gala de unos poderes increíbles y de unas habilidades admirables, derroto al último demonio que amenazaba la vida de los jóvenes, ganándose el respeto de aquellos magos, que gracias a él, habían salido airosos.

Ichigo Kurosaki de 17 años, se encontraba sentado en un montón de rocas, apiladas gracias a las múltiples explosiones que se habían dado en ese lugar. El joven traía una cara de profunda consternación, desconfianza y miedo… no porque nuestro protagonista se encontrara perdido en un mundo desconocido, o porque su apariencia, poderes y habilidades habían cambiado repentinamente… la preocupación de Ichigo se debía a una revelación que hacía unos segundos, un pequeño anciano le había hecho.

El anciano lo miro detenidamente, como si lo examinara, y acto seguido, suspiro profundamente, mientras agachaba la mirada, Makarov Dreyar, podía sentir la angustia de Ichigo, creía saber cómo se sentía el joven de pelo naranja, ya que saber que no podrá volver a casa en meses o tal vez años, no suele ser algo que las personas se tomen a la ligera.

-Ichigo… si no quieres escucharme lo entendería, no tienes la culpa de haber llegado aquí…-le dijo comprensivamente el pequeño anciano.

El joven se giro lentamente hacia Makarov, aun con su mirada sombreada, y después de mirarlo unos segundos le dijo.

-Maestro… ¿puedo llamarle así? (Makarov asintió)… no te preocupes por eso… no se qué hacer… o que pensar… pero… por favor, cuéntame sobre… mi otro yo…

El anciano suspiro una vez más, y miro a Ichigo muy seriamente, y este le respondió la mirada.

-Antes de comenzar, necesitas una explicación sobre algo.

El joven de pelo naranja, asintió la cabeza, y decidió sentarse más derecho.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo, es bien conocida la existencia de otros mundos, aun cuando nunca ha habido algún tipo de interacción entre ellos. Eso es porque no existía magia, poder o fuerza capaz de interactuar con otros mundos… eso era antes.

Ichigo empezó a mirarlo de manera extraña, con una ceja arqueada, '' ¿el no era el primero en llegar a ese mundo?'' pensó.

-Hace ya unos… 14 años, un joven chico había llegado a mi gremio, al igual que tú, se encontraba perdido, sin saber mucho de lo que era la vida. Yo lo acogí como a otro hijo mas, ya que… (Los ojos de Makarov dejaron escapar un brillo de tristeza)… nadie merece estar solo. Siempre tuvo un aspecto frió, y por alguna razón, empezó a ocultar su rostro.

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento había pasado suavemente en toda la zona, levantando las hojas y polvo que había en todo el lugar.

-Hace siete años, una magia de otro mundo, arrastro a mi gremio, a mis hijos y a mí con ellos a través de una especie de portal, que luego sabríamos que se llamaba Anima, terminamos como prisioneros en un nuevo mundo llamado Edolas, las razones por las que nos querían son… escabrosas. Su mundo se estaba quedando sin magia, ya que esta energía, allá es diferente, pero viene a ser lo mismo, como lo que tu llamas ''Reaitsu''. En fin, querían usarnos como fuente de magia… acosta de nuestras vidas. Allí descubrimos muchas cosas como que ese mundo era otra versión de este, y mis chicos se encontraron con sus versiones de allá, también conocimos a la raza de los Exceed.

Makarov señalo lejos de ellos, más allá, se encontraban los 3 gatos alados que Ichigo había mirado con anterioridad conversando. Los cuales supieron al instante que eran observados, y en respuesta a esto, el gato azul saludo alegremente con su mano al maestro del gremio.

-Y también supe… que aquel chico que acogí, pertenecía a ese mundo, y que por una cadena de eventos, había llegado a parar aquí. Al igual que los magos del gremio, el tiene su versión de este mundo, pero gracias al joven de Edolas y a mis chicos, pudimos volver sanos y salvos. Entonces se confirmo la teoría de que todos los mundos que puedan haber son distintas versiones de uno… y ahí, es donde quería llegar… estoy seguro que tanto yo como mis jóvenes magos, tenemos nuestras versiones en tu mundo.

Ichigo paso una mano por su cabeza, un recuerdo le acababa de llegar tan de repente, que le causo dolor. Vio en su mente, la mañana antes de su llegada a Fiore. En un instituto privado, había visto a una chica de cabello escarlata y a otras dos de cabello blanco entrar. Alzo su mirada y la dirigió al fondo. Allí Erza la maga de cabello escarlata, charlaba con Mirajane y su hermana Lissana. Ichigo se quedo mirándolas… ellas eran iguales a las chicas que había visto entrar al colegio privado la mañana de su viaje.

El joven de pelo naranja, se giro hacia el maestro, este lo miraba inquisitiva mente como si leyera su mente, después lo miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo que causo una exaltación en Ichigo.

-Dime Ichigo, ¿sabes cómo soy en la tierra?, ¡seguramente soy un hombre afortunado, rodeado de lindas conejitas!- dijo Makarov con sus ojos llorosos por la felicidad que le causaba imaginarse a su otra versión.

Ichigo sudo una gota de decepción, y seguido le dirigió una mirada reprochante al anciano, el cual se aclaro la garganta y continuo.

-Ahora es tiempo de contarte lo que quería… (Ichigo recupero la compostura y el aire se puso tenso)… voy a contarte todo como él me lo conto a mi… pero antes… necesito preguntarte algo.

El joven de pelo naranja, parpadeo como preguntándose la razón, y luego asintió, dando permiso al anciano maestro para preguntar.

-Mira hacia allá.- señalo Makarov

Esta vez, el maestro señalaba a la chica de cabello escarlata, la cual recibía tratamiento, por parte de Mirajane y la pequeña maga de cabello azul, Wendy.

-Ichigo… ¿Cuándo la ves, que sientes?- pregunto el anciano.

Ichigo se quedo pensando sobre esa pregunta, volvió a mirar hacia Erza, y curiosamente sentía algo… cálido, extraño… algo que no había sentido nunca, era una sensación parecida a cuando miraba a Orihime pero distinto, y más fuerte, como si ya la conociera… este pensamiento le causo cierto temor, pues daba por seguro que jamás la había visto en la vida, así que decidió mentir.

-¿Eh?, ¿debería sentir algo?- contesto el joven.

Makarov cerró los ojos unos segundos y suspiro acto seguido, miro hacia el cielo, como tratando de entender algo y se dirigió a Ichigo.

-Hace ya varios años, en este mundo rebosante de magia, caminaban criaturas de gran poder, mágicas, enormes y majestuosas. Eran conocidas como ''Dragones'', estos seres solían dominar el mundo, pero en base a las guerras, disputas y otras asuntos tristes, se fueron extinguiendo… los dragones enseñaron su magia a los humanos, por lo que se les conoció como ''Dragon Slayer''… y estos los usaron en su contra… (Ichigo endureció el gesto, ese acto de desagradecimiento lo había visto ya antes)

El anciano sintió lo que Ichigo pensaba y rápidamente añadió.

-Pero no siempre fue así, muchos dragones acogieron humanos como si fueran sus hijos, y estos a ellos como si fueran sus padres. Mis 3 hijos, Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy, fueron criados por ellos.

Ichigo abrió muchos los ojos ante ese dato '' ¿ellos?'' y… Dragones… con sentido de la paternidad, desde luego no eran como los pintaban las ''películas de la tierra'', pensó Ichigo.

-De entre todos los dragones, habían dos que destacaban especialmente. Estos eran los dragones hermanos, Igneel, rey dragón de la luz y el fuego. Y Ragnaros rey dragón de la oscuridad y la tormenta. Igneel es el padre de Natsu, y Ragnaros… es el padre del dragón slayer… Ichigo

El joven de pelo naranja abrió muchos los ojos, el Ichigo de Earthland… ¿criado por un dragón?, si ya le costaba imaginarse a otras personas criados por dragones, mucho menos iba a poder imaginarse a él. Ese dato abrumo su mente de golpe.

-Ahora, debo pedirte que no me interrumpas, pues debes prestar vital atención a todo.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza, y acto seguido Makarov se acomodo en la piedra que usaba como silla. El día brillaba radiante mente mientras el anciano comenzó su relato, en varias partes de este, Ichigo no pudo evitar, reaccionar pasivamente de distintas maneras ante las cosas que relataba el maestro, siendo la más común, la sensación de sorpresa… el relato del viejo Dreyar decía así:

-Los últimos dragones desaparecieron en el año 777, exactamente el día 7 de junio. Nunca nadie más los volvió a ver, según los últimos testimonios, meses después llego a Fairy Tail, un muy joven mago, era Natsu, buscando información del paradero de Igneel el cual decía que era su padre, aunque finalmente se erradico con nosotros, formando parte de nuestra familia…

-A muchos kilómetros, en los confines de Fiore, un pequeño niño de pelo naranja (Ichigo abrió mucho los ojos), caminaba solo, perdido, buscando a su padre. Pasaron los días y el no ceso en su búsqueda, hasta que se topó con personas malvadas, personas ruines, que sintieron el poder latente del niño, y decidieron secuestrarlo, hicieron falta 15 malvados magos para apresarlo, ya que su poder no era un elemento común en la magia de los dragones, el poder de Ragnaros era especial de entre todos los dragones, al igual que su hermano Igneel.

-El niño fue llevado a una torre en el mar, un lugar oscuro, de prisión y sufrimiento conocido como la torre del cielo. Un lugar tétrico que usaban para construir un artefacto con el poder de resucitar al mago oscuro más peligroso de todos los tiempos… tenían esclavos de todos los tipos: ancianos, hombres, mujeres y niños, todos eran usados como obreros… a excepción de alguno que otro. De entre todos los obreros seleccionaban a unos cuantos, los cuales eran poseedores de magia muy especial. A ellos les succionaban o experimentaban con su magia, en aras de la creación de su ruin proyecto, en los cuales… estaba el niño.

-Un día de tantos, mientras caminaba de vuelta a su celda… diviso en la oscuridad a una niña, tirada en el piso, muy débil a causa del maltrato que continuamente daban los carceleros a sus presos… decidió acercarse y la ayudo a levantar, vio los múltiples moretones que le habían causado. El niño se fijo que la niña destacaba en la oscuridad, gracias a su cabello… de color escarlata. (Ichigo sintió algo extraño en su interior… acaso era… ¿Erza?)

-El niño miro hacia los lados, en busca de guardias que posiblemente los hubieran visto, al comprobar que no había nadie decidió con esfuerzo, llevarla en sus brazos, advirtiendo siempre de no toparse con ningún guardia, dado que no conocía a nadie allí… no sabía a dónde dirigirse con la niña. (Makarov suspiro con cierto dolor, como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir, le trajera malos recuerdos) camino hasta que un anciano le llamo la atención, el niño se dirigió allí y dejo a la niña a los cuidados del anciano, antes de irse, se preguntaron sus nombres, el viejo respondía al nombre de Rob…

-A medida que pasaron los días, la niña fue a buscarlo, expresándole su gratitud, ahí nació un lazo entre los 2, siempre que podían se reunían, y esto hizo que el niño hiciera amistades con el resto de presos, tanto niños como ancianos. La niña tenía un pequeño grupo de amigos, con los que siempre se reunía, al oír de cómo ayudo a la pequeña, ellos rápidamente lo aceptaron entre los suyos, juntos habían adquirido fuerza para luchar, desde muy jóvenes.

-Pasaron los meses y aunque ya había forjado fuertes lazos con seres humanos, los castigos y torturas no cesaban, casi siempre todos volvían con heridas en su cuerpo, las manos sangrantes de tanto trabajar, y los pies llenos de moretones y cortes, de entre todos el que más destacaba era el pequeño de pelo naranja. Lo que le hacían a él no era nada comparado con lo de los demás, siempre victima de succión mágica, y experimentos con su oscuro poder, lo dejaban magullado, solo las cálidas manos de esa niña le daban fuerza para seguir… para aguantar…

-El viejo Rob, le había cogido un amable cariño a los dos niños, todo lo que el pequeño de pelo naranja aprendió de su padre Ragnaros, lo compartió con Rob, el cual también le comentaba todo lo que sabía sobre magia, mientras la pequeña los escuchaba alegre.

Makarov cerró los ojos, y de repente, torno su gesto muy serio, ah Ichigo no le gusto nada ese cambio, temía lo que pudiera decir.

-Un día, el pequeño de pelo naranja acordó un plan con otro niño mas, el cual llevaba el cabello azul, respondía al nombre de Jellal, este era lo más parecido a un mejor amigo, aparte de Rob. Ambos habían hablado sobre la posibilidad de escapar, y liberarse del yugo…. Entonces… algo terrible sucedió, los descubrieron a todos en el acto, todo lo que planeo Jellal junto al pequeño había sido descubierto, y la pequeña… con el fin de proteger a sus amigos, decidió culparse.

-El pequeño en ese momento estaba siendo presa de un experimento final, básicamente el no podría sobrevivir a eso, pero el deseo de estar con la pequeña, con Rob y con sus amigos, le dieron la fuerza para aguantar… por horas… entonces, la pequeña… en represalia ellos… le hicieron... (Makarov señalo su ojo derecho, e hizo un ademan punzante, Ichigo asintió lentamente, había entendido el castigo de la niña)

-Los gritos de la pequeña llegaron hasta el laboratorio, la reacción del pequeño fue monstruosa, pareciera que no le hubieran succionado poder, pues el poder que desbordo noqueo a sus opresores, corrió hasta la ubicación de la pequeña, desesperado por salvarla. Cuando llego fue emboscado y seguido, le lanzaron un hechizo de sensación compartida, que es sentir exactamente lo mismo que otro usuario… (Makarov agacho la mirada, como si le doliera imaginarse el suceso), el otro usuario era… la pequeña… el sintió exactamente lo mismo que ella, mientras le rogaba porque la dejaran en paz, que lo castigaran a él… finalmente… bueno… según me conto él… fue asesinado en ese momento… (Ichigo sintió que su corazón se paro, así que su versión también parecía haber ''muerto'' en algún momento… pero cuando él era niño… era peor aún, pensó que ese Ichigo, era bastante más maduro que él desde hace muchos años)

Hubo un largo silencio, los magos de Fairy Tail, en la distancia los observaban detenidamente, hasta que Laxus propuso un tema para despistar, Makarov permaneció en silencio, muy pensativo, como si relatar eso, no fuera nada agradable, lo que llevaba del relato, tan solo lo hacía sentir débil, ese Ichigo desde niño, todo por lo que paso, y aun así.. Continúo…

Makarov suspiro, miro al cielo unos segundos, y volvió a dirigirse a Ichigo.

-El cuerpo del pequeño fue arrojado a una esquina, donde otros esclavos habían perecido en los experimentos, entonces una gran revuelta estallo, los obreros se habían revelado, Rob… perdió la vida, defendiendo a la niña, en base a esto, ella despertó su poder mágico. Y condujo a la libertad de la mayoría de obreros, mientras luchaban contra sus opresores… algo oscuro sucedió, Jellal había sucumbido a la oscuridad y se había entornado en una fuente de odio y maldad, amenazo la vida de la pequeña… y ella gritaba antes de ser arrojada al mar, el grito de la niña… despertó algo en el pequeño… su cuerpo empezó a moverse por sí solo, y había salido disparado como una rayo hacia el origen del ruido, ahí… el pequeño de pelo naranja, lucia diferente… en su cara se había empezado a formar… una máscara de hueso, poco a poco… (a Ichigo se le corto la respiración, su hueco interior… también estaba en este mundo… y se pudo imaginar que sucedió después…)

-Estaba sumamente furioso, tanto que incluso amenazo con asesinar a Jellal si le hacía algo a la joven, vio como ella se hundía en la marea alta, y se debatió si luchar contra su amigo, o salvarla… finalmente se lanzo al agua, mientras su pedazo de mascara se hacía trozos, la ayudo a emerger y se alejaron de aquella isla.. aun no me explico cómo… pero horas después ayudo a la pequeña a llegar a la orilla, pero el perdió el conocimiento por el cansancio, cuando despertó se dio cuenta que había sido salvado… por nada más y nada menos que lo que parecía ser Jellal, ante eso tuvieron una pequeña lucha, y el joven que lo salvo se defendió, afirmaba venir de otro mundo, y que no tenía nada que ver, con ninguna torre del cielo… el pequeño de pelo naranja, vio la sinceridad en sus ojos… y confió en el, después de conocerse a fondo, decidieron que debía cambiar su nombre y ocultar su rostro, para no ser confundido con Jellal, desde entonces se llamo Mystogan.

-Por ciertas circunstancias, Mystogan se vio obligado a separarse del niño, el pequeño viajo en busca de Erza junto a Mystogan, antes de separarse prometieron encontrarse en un lugar del que le había hablado Rob, mi gremio, Fairy Tail… entonces cuando por fin encontró Fairy Tai, algo malo sucedió… como si no fuera poco… el pequeño de pelo naranja salió en busca de la pequeña, y ella había ido a una de sus primeras misiones, inmediatamente salió en su búsqueda, y entonces uno de los magos que estaban a cargo de los experimentos que realizaron con su poder oscuro, lo encontró, era un mago de demasiada habilidad, y el niño no era rival para él, el mago oscuro no quería dañar al joven pero su maldad no conocía limites, utilizo una magia infernal muy poderosa llamada ''_Cordis Extincto_'', la maldición fue implantada en el pequeño, y su labor era… matarlo si se acercaba al otro objetivo de la maldición, en este caso… la pequeña de pelo escarlata….

-Maestro… todo lo que me has dicho… ¿un niño podría soportarlo?- Pregunto Ichigo preocupado.

El anciano maestro negó con la cabeza, y suspiro antes de volver a mirarlo.

-Su determinación… de proteger, fue la fuerza que lo ayudo a soportar.- contesto el Maestro

Ichigo agacho la cabeza por quinta vez, se dio cuenta que no era distinto de su alterno, ambos los movían las mismas cosas.

-Laxus y sus compañeros, los encontró… sin conciencia, en cuanto vio el sello en el abdomen del pequeño supo que tenia la maldición, lo malo de esta, es que al otro objetivo no solo resulta ser la perdición del portador, sino que también pierde total recuerdo de este… es un maldición, que tortura psicológica mente… tuvieron que llevar a uno primero puesto que acercarlos significaría la muerte para el niño, el pequeño de pelo naranja no se dejo decaer por esto, y prometió proteger a la pequeña, aun cuando ella no recordara o incluso supiera que el existe… le ofrecí un sitio en el gremio, acogerlo como otro hijo mas, pero él se negó… dijo que entraría una vez se liberase de la maldición, desde entonces comenzó a entrenar con Laxus, cuando entro Mystogan al gremio, se llevaba al pequeño a todos sus trabajos durante algún tiempo, el siempre volvía para comprobar cómo estaba la pequeña y el gremio.

-Pasaron los años y continuo igual, conoció a una Exceed la cual se volvió su compañera de viaje, Jellal volvió a la normalidad después de tanto tiempo, e hizo las paces con Ichigo y Erza y no solo eso, hay muchas cosas para contar sobre él en este periodo, pero eso sobra… algunas veces se sintió muy mal por no poder ayudarnos en ciertas batallas, como contra Phantom Lord entre otros, pero siempre busco una manera de ayudarnos, al no le gustaba estar lejos de la niña, que ya era toda una adolescente, por eso aunque no batallo contra Phantom, se dirigió a cada sucursal y establecimiento del gremio enemigo, en todo el reino… y lo destruyo… , siempre que escuchaba de algún asunto relacionado con esclavitud, el se marchaba inmediatamente a ponerle fin… siempre gratis. aunque no era un miembro oficial, aunque casi nadie de mis hijos sabia de él… nos considero su familia, cada vez que escuchaba sobre alguien con planes en contra de Fairy Tail, enviaba a Gajeel para averiguar información, cuando reunía la necesaria, el joven de pelo naranja, se encargo de hacer justicia, le hizo frente a muchos, gremios oscuros, ladrones, criaturas mágicas entre varios más… desde entonces se gano varios apodos… los líderes de los gremios, lo llamábamos el ''Protector de las Hadas'', o ''El Guardián de Fairy Tail'' mientras que los gremios oscuros y allegados, lo conocían como ''El Shinigami de Titania''… o ''Filo Escarlata Ichigo''… hasta hace unos dos días, nuestro Ichigo dijo encontrar, la forma de liberarse de la maldición, por lo que partió en su búsqueda, pero el que llego no era él, sino tu…

Makarov se quedo mirando a Ichigo, este interpreto como que había finalizado su relato y otro silencio se apodero del lugar, este miro hacia Erza inquisitiva mente.

-Ella es Titania… ¿cierto?

-Así es… también hay muchas cosas que me salte y omití, pero después lo sabrás, contarte tanto no creo que te haga ningún bien…

-Yo no sé qué pensar, me has hablado tanto de mi otro yo… que no se qué pensar… tan solo quisiera estar en casa de nuevo.- respondió Ichigo un poco abrumado después del relato.

-¿Qué piensas… hacer?- pregunto el anciano maestro.

Ichigo no respondió, estaba pensando, o al menos eso intentaba, sentía como si su mente estuviera atascada, todo lo que tenía en su cabeza era el relato del maestro, que aun le costaba imaginarse ciertas cosas, puesto que el maestro no explico o narro muy bien el relato, no sabía el porqué pero no le importo.

-No lo sé… yo… necesito despejar mi mente, necesito pensar detenidamente todo, es muy pronto para tomar decisiones apresuradas…

-Ichigo… luces igual de perdido a cuando yo te vi hace unos años, cuando tan solo eras un niño… y tal como se lo dije a él, yo siempre estaré en Fairy Tail esperándote, y te recibiré con los brazos abiertos, mis hijos estarán felices de que te unas a nuestro gremio, el otro Ichigo siempre vivió en la sombra, casi nadie lo conocía o sabia de él, algunos creen que es solo un mito, por lo que no tienes de que preocuparte, podrás empezar una nueva vida aquí, con nosotros… aunque no pienso forzarte.

-Te… agradezco tu amabilidad maestro, pero debo… pensar… todo está pasando muy rápido…. Le respondió Ichigo.

-Si piensas irte, recuerda no decir que eres de otro mundo, no sabes los problemas que podrían acarrearte eso, tampoco le diré a mis chicos por seguridad.

-Entiendo… gracias.

El joven de pelo naranja, se encontraba profundamente agradecido, la sensación de soledad se había perdido con las palabras del anciano, pero necesitaba más tiempo para conocer ese mundo, o para pensar en cómo adaptarse a una vida allí.

Makarov se giro hacia Laxus y asintió con su cabeza, su nieto se dirigió hacia ellos, acompañados de todo el gremio de Fairy Tail, al llegar todos miraban con aprensión a Ichigo, mientras que el maestro rebuscaba en su bolsillo algo.

-Toma, con esto te bastara para una semana más o menos.- le dijo el maestro ofreciéndole al maestro una pequeña bolsa de cuero, en la cual tintineaban el golpe de lo que parecían monedas.

-eh… esto… yo no puedo aceptarlo… yo no qu…

-Si no lo aceptas, morirás en 4 días de hambre, si no es por el frío que sientes, al no dormir en una taberna… este mundo está lleno de peligros… más aun si no sabes adonde ir o que hacer, no aceptar la ayuda de alguien no es modestia o educación, ni siquiera orgullo… es estúpido- le interrumpió y reprocho el maestro Makarov.

Ichigo parpadeo rápido en reacción a las palabras del anciano, pero no le quitaba razón, él sabía porque lo decía, así que se acerco al anciano y recibió el dinero.

El resto de magos los miraba con cierta desilusión, todos esperaban al parecer la admisión de Ichigo al gremio, este se levanto y les dirigió una mirada a todos, recordó por un momento, cuando los ayudo y salvo a Erza de Jackal.

-Bueno… yo debo irme… les agradezco la atención y me alegro de haber luchado a su lado.

-¿Luchado?, estábamos siendo apaleados hasta que llegaste tu.-le comento Lucy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Así es!, Gracias a este hombre salimos victoriosos, ¡hombre!.- grito Elfman con sus brazos apuntando hacia el cielo.

Mirajane y Lissana sonrieron nerviosamente ante la reacción de su hermano. Erza que no le había quitado ojo a Ichigo, se acerco más que el resto, lo que causo la mirada de todos, ella intentaba decir algo, pero su boca temblaba, por alguna extraña razón.

-¿Cómo… como… te llamas?- pronuncio Erza con su ceño fruncido.

-Ichigo Kurosaki, mucho gusto, ¿Erza cierto?

-Si… gracias por salvarme.-dijo la chica de pelo escarlata agachando la cabeza.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

-No… ustedes ya los habían debilitado, yo tan solo les di los últimos golpes, tú hubieras sido suficiente para derrotarlos.

Erza se sonrojo levemente y ya no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra. Varios magos se les presentaron a Ichigo desde Elfman hasta Juvia, pasando por todos los magos, alguno que otro como Gajeel le dirigió una simple cabezada en son de saludo. Ichigo les dio la mano a unos cuantos magos en despedida, después de agradecerles una vez más se dirigió a la salida de Magnolia mientras Laxus y el maestro Makarov lo miraban seriamente.

-¡Hey Ichigo-san!

Ichigo se dio la vuelta, casi todos magos de Fairy Tail, volvieron a señalar hacia el cielo, era una especie de símbolo que representaba amistad, pensó el joven de pelo naranja.

-¡Gracias de nuevo!, ¡vuelve pronto!, ¡Gray es un idiota!, ¡te escuche maldito ojos afilados!, ¡no dudes en volver hombre!, ¡deja de pelear Natsu!, ¡Ya verán maleducados!- dijeron varias voces provenientes del grupo de magos de Fairy Tail.

Y sin Ichigo darse cuenta, el agradecimiento grupal que le habían dedicado, se acababa de convertir en una pelea entre casi todos los magos, exceptuando a varios como Lucy, Wendy, Mirajane, Lissana y Juvia.

Ichigo sonrió nerviosamente ante eso, y acto seguido se dirigió a la salida, llevándose un buen recuerdo de ese alocado gremio. Al ver a Ichigo alejarse en la distancia, Erza agacho la cabeza, haciéndose múltiples preguntas en su mente. Laxus se acerco a su abuelo y le susurro.

-Entonces… ¿si viene de otro mundo?

Makarov negó con la cabeza, miro a Laxus de reojo, mientras dijo en voz baja

-Es lo más probable, en sus ojos veo sinceridad, pero si me lo preguntas, juraría que es nuestro Ichigo, creyendo ser otra persona.

…

Antes de salir por la salida este de Magnolia, paso por un rió que cruzaba la ciudad, se detuvo un momento a observar como el sol se reflejaba en esté, recordó como el solía llorar de pequeño en un rió igual, a los minutos noto que alguien aun lo miraba, se dio la vuelta y vio una silueta a varios metros de él, al parecer la única que lo había seguido a la salida… era Erza… que se recuperaba de sus heridas, con múltiples vendas y luciendo un nuevo traje, tenía un peto de acero con hombreras, junto con unas botas de cuero, y una falda azul.

Ella lo miraba detenidamente, pero su rostro reflejaba una expresión extraña… como si se estuviera preguntando algo, curiosamente Ichigo sintió lo mismo, ahora que estaban solos, sentía que la conocía desde mucho antes, pero al parecer ambos no sabían porque…

-¿Nos… conocemos?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Yo no lo sé.- respondió tajante Erza.

Ella lo miraba con cierta desconfianza pero a la vez con aprensión, Ichigo la miraba de la misma manera, la sensación en ese ambiente, al lado del rió, era… (Cálida…) pensó el joven, se miraron unos segundos más hasta que ella se preparo para hablar.

-¿Por qué te vas?- pregunto Erza

-Tengo cosas que hacer, cosas que entender… (Ichigo se giro al rio)en este momento mi mente está en blanco, no sé qué pensar… -respondió

-Entonces… estas perdido.

-Si… algo así. Respondió Ichigo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Un pequeño silencio volvió a inundar la situación.

-Gracias de nuevo...- dijo Erza.

-Hey te dije que no fue nada, ellos ya estaban heridos, tan solo los termine de derrotar, además observe como le hiciste frente a pesar de tus heridas, tu determinación no flaqueo, vaya… sí que eres fuerte…

Erza volvió a sonrojarse, y lo disimulo resintiéndose una herida, Ichigo fingió no darse cuenta y le sonrió, mientras la miraba a los ojos, lo cual ella también hizo.

-Erza, gracias por venir a despedirme, (Erza miro hacia otro lado a propósito) espero que volvamos vernos.

-Ichigo… deberías… tú deberías… quedarte, escuche… que estas solo en el mundo…

Había empezado el atardecer, el brillante sol ahora despedía rayos de color naranja y escarlata, bañando con su calor todo a donde llegaba la vista, Ichigo se giro a mirarlo y sonrió.

-Ese sol… jamás lo había visto tan hermoso, (es un mundo interesante, pensó) ¿no crees?

-¡Oye!, ¡no me ignores!- Salto Erza al ver que Ichigo cambio de tema.

-¿He?, no te ignoro, tan solo me fije en ese sol, es la primera vez que lo veo así, por cierto… se parece a ti…

A Erza le empezó a palpitar una vena en la frente, ¿acaso insinuaba que era gorda?

-Su color es igual al de tu cabello.

Erza se sonrojo levemente y se avergonzó de haber malinterpretado las palabras del joven de pelo naranja. Acto seguido suspiro, y recupero su compostura imponente, que caracterizaba a la Titania de Fairy Tail.

-Espero que encuentres tu lugar en el mundo, y espero que vuelvas algún día, sino pensare que eres un desagradecido.- dijo girando la cara hacia el rió.

Ichigo parpadeo varias veces, luego suspiro con una sonrisa y afirmo con un movimiento de la cabeza. Aunque él no llego a verla, Erza se marcho con una sonrisa en la cara, y cojeando un poco, a causa de sus recientes heridas…

Ya bastante lejos de Magnolia, Ichigo caminaba por el sendero rural que conducía unas millas mas allá a la ciudad de Magnolia, se desvió y empezó a subir la ladera de una montaña, donde desde la distancia se podía observar un frondoso bosque, al entrar a este, sabía que no se había equivocado, acababa de llegar al lugar donde llego a este mundo, observo el claro con detenimiento, observando cada detalle, cada ráfaga de viento y cada pequeño animal, decidió apoyarse en un árbol y mirar al cielo, con la esperanza de ver de nuevo el vórtice que lo había llevado a ese lugar.

Pensó sobre muchas cosas, la propuesta de Makarov, y su conversación con Erza, al verla, algo en su interior le decía que ya la había visto, es más, juraba que él la conoció en ese mismo rió. De repente recordó algo… ''Conocía a una Exceed'' (¿Los gatos?, pensó), y después se puso a cavilar sobre la ubicación de esa Exceed, la cual afirmaba ser su compañera.

Cuando se disponía a dejar el claro, escucho que algo se acercaba, un ruido de aleteo cortando el viento se dirigió hacia él, se dio la vuelta y se puso en guardia, frunciendo aun mas su habitual ceño.

Poco a poco, una pequeña sombra se estaba acercando, a medida que lo hacia, creyó reconocer esa pequeña figura, que era muy distorsionada a como la recordaba, Ichigo fue abriendo mas y mas los ojos, mezclando sorpresa y espanto exagerado hasta que los tuvo como platos, su boca empezó a soltarse y a alargarse de sorpresa

-Que... que… que... que... que…- tartamudeaba con espanto Ichigo,

-Aquí estabas Ichigo.- dijo la pequeña presencia.

Ante él se encontraba un pequeño ''gato'', pero no uno cualquiera, tenía unas pequeñas alas en su espalda y vestía un muy pequeño Shihakusho, la razón por la que Ichigo creyó saber de quién se trataba era porque su indiscutible mirada casi fría, era parecida a la de su hermano mayor que ella tanto admiraba, su peinado, que llevaba ella desde el día en que la conoció, y una muy pequeña espada en su espalda de forma horizontal.

-Esto no puede estar sucediendo… ¿eres tú?… ¿Rukia?-Pregunto absorto Ichigo

Sin duda frente al joven de cabello naranja, se hallaba Rukia, aunque por lo que veía, versión ''Chibi'' adornada con unas pequeñas orejas de gato, unas alas en su espalda, y flotando frente a él como si lo hiciera todo el tiempo, ella frunció el ceño, escudriñando la cara de Ichigo, el se movió para atrás a medida que ella se acercaba mas y mas.

-Así que es verdad… lo que dijo el maestro… bueno no me importa, de este mundo o no, eres Ichigo Kurosaki, y no pienso abandonarte.- respondió la pequeña gata.

El joven de pelo naranja, pensó que su llegada a ese mundo lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Primero me presentare, Soy la Ex-teniente de la guardia real de los Exceeds, mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

**ENDING: _You Be As One - W-inds_ (la dirección del ending esta en mi perfil, ¡****disfrútenlo!)**

* * *

**¡No dudes en comentar que te pareció este capitulo!**

**Estoy abierto a cualquier tipo de sugerencia, así como critica constructiva, incluyendo claro, correcciones en la ortografía.**

**¿Quieres saber como continua?, ¡espera el capitulo de la próxima semana!.**


	5. Capitulo 4: Bienvenido a la familia

**Aclaración: esta historia se desarrolla justo en el final de la saga de los Quincy (Bleach) y al final de la saga de Tártaros (Fairy Tail), según el sentido común... creo.**

**Saludos a todos, gracias por las reviews hasta ahora, ¡seguimos con el capitulo 4!,**** ¡espero que les guste!**

**Simbología: para los diálogos ****tanto para abrir como cerrar, **usare el clásico ''-'', los ''()'' serán aclaraciones, pensamientos o descripción de un suceso dentro del dialogo.

**Disclaimer: no soy propietario de los derechos legales de Bleach (Tite Kubo) Y/O Fairy Tail (Hiro Mashima).**

* * *

**Por cierto, por un MP me recomendaron seleccionar un ''opening y ending'' a esta historia, me pareció raro al principio, pues eso es de los animes, pero al final me pareció bien, ya que pensé que aportaría calidad a esta historia, y lo haría mas divertido así que...**

**OPENING 1: _Velonica - Aqua Timez_ (la dirección del opening esta en mi perfil, disfrútalo :D)**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Bienvenido a la familia.**

Ichigo se encontraba estupefacto con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras el anochecer se acercaba mas y mas, las copas de los arboles eran resopladas por las brisas que acariciaban cada una de sus hojas, allí en medio de un vistoso claro, ante el joven de pelo naranja, se encontraba una pequeña gata alada, que era la versión en Earthland de Rukia, la compañera y amiga de Ichigo, de entre todas las formas que se había imaginado a su (horas antes nombrada) compañera alada, jamás se habría imaginado que sería la Shinigami, quien había viajado con su ''yo'' de Fiore.

Ella con mucha calma, miraba a Ichigo detenidamente, mientras esté la observaba sin creer lo que veía, poco a poco pasando los minutos, llego a la mente del joven, que habían pasado tantas cosas raras allí en ese mundo, que no entendía porque se sorprendía tanto de ver a una de sus mejores amigas delante de él, solo que mucho mas diferente.

-¿Teniente de los Exceed?- dijo Ichigo rompiendo el silencio.

Rukia lo miro un poco mas sin responder nada, luego cerró los ojos y suspiro, y volvió a dirigirse al joven de pelo naranja.

-Así es, fui enviada a este mundo por orden de la reina de los Exceed.

-El maestro… Makarov me contó un poco sobre lo de Edolas.- le respondió Ichigo.

La pequeña gata parpadeo, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, mi misión era ver que todos los huevos de Exceed estaban sanos y salvos, me quede mucho tiempo aquí, mirando que todo estaba en orden, tal y como se me ordeno… hasta que te conocí.

Ichigo ya había vuelto a adoptar su expresión normal, del ceño fruncido y muy tranquilo, ante las palabras de Rukia, se quedo imaginado ese suceso, pensando que la historia de la Rukia de la tierra, tendría muchas similitudes con la gata que se encontraba frente a él.

-Cuando me encontraba en vigilancia, vi como un monstruo de alto nivel amenazaba tu vida, eras más joven en ese entonces, llegue a ayudarte, pero yo sola no pude. Solo entre los dos logramos derrotar a aquella bestia, pero quede muy herida, tu cuidaste de mi durante varios días, hasta que me recupere, ante eso… decidí que viajaría contigo, ya que sin mí, posiblemente morirías.- sonrió al final Rukia.

Ichigo sudo una gota en su rostro, al ver como la pequeña gata se daba importancia, desde luego confianza no le faltaba.

-Me quede contigo, y me contaste tu historia, de Erza y del resto de niños de la torre del cielo, Simon, Sho, Miliana… ambos volvimos a Magnolia, y conocí al Maestro, también me di cuenta de tu maldición, era una razón más para quedarme contigo.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio hasta que Ichigo decidió romperlo.

-Entiendo… el Maestro Makarov también me contó un poco sobre ''mi'' historia, pero siento que se salto mucho, ¿podrías contarme algo de eso Rukia?- Pidió Ichigo.

La gata se quedo mirando hacia el suelo, pensativa, debatiéndose sobre que contarle al joven de pelo naranja, pero sin tardar mucho, lo miro fijamente, mientras este le devolvía la mirada. Rukia asintió antes de contestar.

-Desde luego hay más cosas, pero tardara su tiempo… aun así te lo contare todo cuando pueda… hay algo que si necesitas saber desde ya, como sabrás, el Ichigo que conozco, vivía en la sombra, casi nadie lo conocía, solo el Maestro, Laxus, Mystogan, Jellal, Poluscka-san, yo y alguna que otra persona… el caso es que hubo cierto incidente, hace siete años, iniciaron las nuevas pruebas para Mago de clase ''S'', en Fairy Tail, por orden del maestro, viajaste tu y yo primero a la isla de Tenra, para ayudar con los preparativos. Una vez llegaron los magos, empezaron las pruebas, tenias que mantener cierta distancia de todos… para evitar la maldición. Y te quedaste vigilando.

-Al poco tiempo, llegaron enemigos a la isla, y el gremio se vio enfrascado en una terrible batalla contra el gremio oscuro, ''Grimoire Heart'', no pudiste avisar de nada, ya que fuiste sorprendido por un mago de gran calibre, el cual tiene el poder de suprimir y absorber la magia en especial magia relacionada con la oscuridad, por lo que quedaste muy débil… ambos, cuando por fin te recuperaste, Fairy Tail estaba derrotando al enemigo con mucho esfuerzo, pero no pudiste quedarte ahí sin hacer nada, de modo que corriste a la parte más sagrada de la isla, y utilizaste tu poder mágico restante para despertar al espíritu de la primera maestra del gremio, ''Mavis''. Ante eso perdiste la conciencia, y yo me quede contigo, el resto lo supiste por cuenta del maestro, un peligroso dragón conocido como ''Acnologia'' ataco la isla, derrotando con facilidad a los magos, y poniendo en peligro las vidas de todos. Mavis utilizando su poder mágico, Junto al tuyo, invoco un potente escudo que los protegió, y la isla se sumergió en el mar, todos estuvieron dormidos… por siete años. Y al parecer el escudo los mantuvo intactos a todos, por lo que ni siquiera envejecieron, o notaron el paso de esos años, pero la gente del exterior si, por lo que no debe sorprenderte si conoces a personas que saben sobre ti, pero tú no de ellos, no porque no seas de este mundo, sino porque todo el mundo siguió… sin nosotros, si… y todas las personas de la edad de los magos ya nos llevaban ventaja.

La información que le dio Rukia lo dejo con un raro pensamiento… en ese mundo… cuantos años tendría oficialmente… ¿24?, pero sin embargo Earthland-Ichigo seguiría con el cuerpo de 17, al igual que el resto de magos. Se quedaron un rato más en silencio, hasta que el joven de pelo naranja, volvió a preguntar.

-Rukia… (La gata levanto la mirada hacia el), el Maestro dijo que él… bueno, yo, había encontrado una manera de liberarse de la maldición… ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿porque después de horas te encuentro?

-Ichigo no me dio detalles sobre eso, al parecer él tampoco tenia, solo se sabía de un pequeño templo escondido, el cual albergaba un artefacto capaz de curar cualquier maldición oscura. El problema fue que había varios templos con esa descripción en la zona, por lo que decidimos separarnos… y ya no te vi mas hasta hace unos minutos.

Ichigo se quedo meditando sobre eso. Creyó que si se enteraba de los últimos momentos del otro Ichigo, tendría pistas sobre como volver a su mundo… suspiro ante eso, y se quedo en silencio varios minutos más.

-Creo que lo mejor será ponerse en marcha, buscar un lugar donde dormir, y seguir mañana.- dijo pasado un tiempo.

-¿Seguir?, ¿Adónde?- pregunto Rukia interesada.

-Ah conocer Fiore, a conocer este mundo, y a conocer mi historia. Tendrás que hablarme mucho de mí.

Ambos se quedaron mirando bastante tiempo con el ceño fruncido, y acto seguido sonrieron, se entendían perfectamente, Ichigo se levanto y se sacudió el polvo, ajusto su espada la cual llevaba vendada en su espalda, y le hizo señas a Rukia para que lo siguiera, ella sonrió y se posó en un hombro, ambos salieron del claro a paso firme, mientras emprendían su viaje.

Pasaron un par de días, mientras Ichigo recorría todo el reino, viajando en tren, aprendiendo de la vida que llevaban las personas allá, también visito alguna que otra biblioteca para comprar algún libro con historia de la magia, conoció distintas costumbres que llevaban las personas y aprendió sobre la forma en que se ganan la vida, las personas normales… gracias el dinero que le suministro Makarov a Ichigo, pudieron dormir en cada taberna de la ciudad o pueblo que visitaban, la comida la conseguían gracias a las habilidades recolectoras de Rukia, con lo que siempre tenían frutas a la mano, de ese modo, el dinero les duro mas.

Ya pasada una semana, Ichigo le hablo de que poseía todas las habilidades de Earthland-Ichigo, ya que según Makarov, sus poderes se pudieron ver ''traducidos'' al formato de ''poder'' de este mundo, también le pregunto a Rukia sobre sus poderes y magia, ella le contesto que él es de los pocos magos en poseer dos magias, ya que los magos con esta habilidad se podrían contar con los dedos. Al menos los conocidos…

Sobre Ichigo, una magia era la magia ''Dragon Slayer'', enseñada por su padre en Earthland, el dragón Ragnaros, la cual consistía en crear oscuridad y manipularla para usar como arma, también podía alimentarse de cualquier oscuridad que no fuera la suya, la cual recargaría su poder mágico (Ichigo sudo una gota ante esto), la otra magia era el ''Arte del caballero'' o ''Magia de Re-equipación'' la cual le permitía equiparse distintas armas y armaduras en un parpadeo, las cuales le daban diferentes atributos y habilidades extra. Rukia le comento sobre como despertó esta segunda magia, y fue cuando ellos se conocieron, al ser muy joven, su magia de dragón no se encontraba bien desarrollada, por lo que no le hacía mucho daño a la bestia que enfrentaban. Ante la impotencia, la rabia y el deseo de proteger, libero esa magia en la cual conoció a Zangetsu espada que poseía su propia alma, algo poco común entre los usuarios de esta magia.

Ichigo se quedo mirando con decepción a Rukia, la cual le había relatado todo esto con ayuda de un libro de dibujos, que mostraba orgullosa, en la cual aparecían los dibujos mal hechos de Chappy, el conejo que tanto adoraba la Rukia de la tierra, y al parecer la de Earthland también.

-Tú también haces esos garabatos…- dijo perezoso Ichigo.

Unos minutos más tarde ambos caminaban por el bosque, Ichigo con su ceño fruncido más de lo normal, ahora caminaba luciendo un enorme moretón en la cabeza del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, mientras Rukia lo seguía malhumorada.

El joven de pelo naranja pensó que el modo en que se conocieron tanto en Earthland como en la tierra, eran iguales, salvo alguna que otra cosa (Aunque su fuerza es la misma, para ser una gata pequeña...) dijo mientras se resentía su moretón, mas tarde Ichigo le pidió a Rukia que se detuvieran, ya que el necesitaba acostumbrarse a esas habilidades las cuales eran nuevas para él, ella acepto y se detuvieron en campo rodeado de arboles.

-Bien Ichigo, ahora piensa en esto, para un mago, la magia es su fuente de vida, es el poder desencadenado de su alma… y está entre las cosas más importantes de su vida.- le exclamo Rukia un poco alejada, sentada en un tronco cortado.

Ichigo empezó a concentrarse, se mantuvo firme con los pies un poco separados, y sus brazos en guardia, cerró los ojos mientras meditaba las palabras de la gata.

-Recuerda que no puedes usar a Zangetsu todavía, debes manejarte primero con tu magia de dragón.

Ichigo volvió a buscar dentro de sí, su respiración se hizo lenta y sus sentidos se estaban agudizando, pudo percibir mejor el viento que viajaba calmada mente y acariciaba toda su piel, pudo sentir el aroma del bosque, de las plantas, y del césped, y escucho el sonido que producían los animales, insectos y hasta su propia respiración, empezaba a sentir una especie de chispa en su corazón, Rukia le había comentado que los usuarios del Dragon Slayer, tenían todos sus sentidos más desarrollados que el resto de las personas, eso quería decir que ya empezaba a lograrlo.

Pasaron varios minutos e Ichigo seguía de la misma forma, Rukia espero a que algo sucediera pero nada paso, después de ella meditar unos segundos, le dijo a Ichigo irritada.

-¡Hey Ichigo, no tenemos todo el día!

Ichigo detuvo su concentración para mirarla también irritado y le reprocho.

-¡No es tan fácil como crees!

Rukia suspiro y miro hacia otro lado, en ese momento recordó algo.

-Hey Ichigo, en la batalla contra Jackal hubo un momento en que lo golpeaste con tu magia de dragón, ¿Qué paso en ese momento?

Ichigo detuvo su respiración, era verdad, en ese momento cuando se disponía a atacar su magia salió involuntariamente… ¿o en realidad la invoco?

El joven de pelo naranja cerró los ojos, volvió a sumergirse en su concentración, y medito sobre ello, el deber de derrotar a ese demonio… el afán por protegerla… a esa chica de cabello escarlata… y al resto de magos. (La magia es… una fuente de vida… el poder del alma… proteger… Erza…) pensó Ichigo.

En ese momento un círculo mágico oscuro apareció bajo sus pies, su cuerpo empezó a despedir un aura oscura con los bordes de color rojo oscuro, y el viento a su alrededor se empezó a tornar violento. Miro hacia un árbol un poco lejos de él, y sostuvo en su mente esas palabras, su determinación se solidifico.

-_¡Golpe del dragón oscuro!_

Su cuerpo se rodeo de oscuridad mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad, su puño totalmente rodeado de aquella magia, dio con una fuerza sorprendente en aquel árbol, no solo derribándole sino también destrozando los que había detrás, causando que el ataque de Ichigo barriera con cualquier cosa enfrente suyo, Levantando una nube de polvo y tierra.

Ichigo volvió hacia Rukia tosiendo y quitándose el polvo de su brazo izquierdo, el cual estaba rodeado de una armadura oscura.

-Bien hecho Ichigo, ahora ya sabes cómo invocar ese poder.- lo felicito la gata.

Lo cierto era que Ichigo pensaba que había tenido un poco de suerte, pero decidió no decírselo, se concentro un poco sobre sus manos, mirándolas con decisión, y se alegro al ver que ambas, despedían ya, un poco de esa aura oscura.

Se quedaron practicando hasta el anochecer, dado que había un pueblo cerca, Rukia se ofreció a ir a comprar algo de comida, mientras Ichigo practicaba con fervor. Pasaron así unos días. Hasta que llego el turno de dominar la magia de re-equipación, gracias a los conceptos básicos de la magia no le resulto tan difícil, lo cierto era que esos poderes eran muy similares a los de su poder Shinigami. Solo que no se explicaba porque al principio le pareció tan difícil. Ichigo podía desplegar con su magia un pequeño panel, en el cual podía agregar nuevas armas, armaduras y trajes, (como si de un videojuego se tratara…), pensó irónicamente. Ya que esa magia le permitía albergarlas dentro de él, e invocarlas cada vez que quisiera con tan solo pensarlo. Se sorprendió al ver que tenía cerca de 130 armaduras y trajes ya almacenadas, Rukia comento curiosa que eran las mismas de Earthland-Ichigo…

Practico un poco con esto, su velocidad de cambio era admirable, tan solo en dos segundos ya ostentaba una apariencia diferente, en la cual habían armaduras, por lo general oscuras, aunque alguna que otra, blancas y rojas, diferentes trajes de tela fina y otros materiales, algunos con detalles de colores, o mezclas entre armaduras y trajes. Siendo similares al que ostentaba Ichigo cotidianamente, donde estaba una armadura oscura en su brazo izquierdo, cinturón y botas. Con sus pantalones y chaleco largo de tela oscura. Vestimenta con la que apareció en ese mundo.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que salió de Magnolia, cada vez que llegaba la noche, acampaba en los bosques, para seguir entrenando al día siguiente. Aunque últimamente Ichigo tenía ciertos sueños y pesadillas, donde corría por unos pasillos de piedra y concreto, y habían múltiples personas que parecían presos corriendo de un lado para otro, mientras el gritaba: (¡Erza!, ¡Simón!, ¡Miliana!, ¿Dónde están?), junto cuando escuchaba la risa malévola de lo que parecía ser un niño, el sueño acababa.

Una mañana se levanto dispuesto para seguir entrenando, ahora practicaba algo muy difícil, para cualquier mago, que era combinar sus magias para lograr ataques mucho más poderosos, aunque al joven de pelo naranja no le costaba tanto, ya que contra Jackal, ya había utilizado a Zangetsu junto con su poder de Dragon Slayer.

Una mañana, cuando Ichigo decidió detenerse a descansar, se acerco junto a Rukia la cual comía contenta un helado que compro en un pueblo cercano. El se sentó frente a ella, mientras agarraba una fruta extraña, la cual desconocía su nombre, pero muy sabrosa. Ambos comían en silencio hasta que Rukia hablo.

-¿Y bien Ichigo?, ¿qué vamos hacer ahora?

-No lo sé, he pensado poco sobre eso, pero finalmente debo establecerme en este mundo, hasta encontrar una manera de volver a casa, y para eso necesito un trabajo, ganar dinero para tener donde comer y dormir, he leído que los gremios de magos, proporcionan trabajos para estos.

-Es mucho más que eso… -dijo tajante Rukia.

Ichigo alzo la mirada, y se quedo observándola, ella tenía la mirada agachada, ya no comía su helado y se quedo pensativa.

-A simple vista puede parecer eso, pero un gremio de magos, no es así… (Rukia se giro hacia un lado y se quedo mirando en la lejanía), Habían veces que tu… bueno, él… se quedaba observando en la lejanía a Fairy Tail, observando cómo se divertían, como peleaban, como sufrían, y como celebraban, todo eso forjo unos lazos entre todos, y sonreía cada vez que los veía. Él juro protegerlos, la felicidad de ellos, le hizo recordar cuando todos estaban juntos, Jella, Simón, Sho, Miliana…

Ichigo se quedo observándola y pensó sobre eso, Fairy Tail era un gremio de magos… pero todos peleaban y reían como si fueran hermanos. Estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que algo sucedió.

Los gritos se escuchaban en la lejanía, aunque Ichigo fue el primero en percatarse de eso, gracias a sus sentidos, al parecer algo terrible sucedía en el pueblo cercano, Rukia también lo escucho, y se levanto a toda prisa, mientras escuchaban con temor los gritos, Ichigo recogió a Zangetsu, y se preparo para salir hacia el pueblo.

-¡Vamos Rukia!

-¡Sí!

Ambos salieron disparados hacia el origen del ruido, mientras el joven de pelo naranja, corría a toda velocidad, La gata volaba tras él, con dificultad para seguirlo a su velocidad.

Corrieron varias hectáreas de bosques, hasta finalmente llegar al pueblo, en el cual destacaban sus casas de aspecto rustico, con plantas colgando de cada ventana, las personas corrían en distintas direcciones, algunos callados y apresurados, otros gritando sin saber adónde ir. Ichigo intento preguntar a las personas que sucedía, pero ellos no se paraban, y seguían su rumbo en distintas direcciones cada uno.

-¡Ichigo aquí!- grito Rukia, la cual sobrevolaba a todas las personas, señalando unas calles, más allá de un gran edificio.

Ichigo asintió, y salió corriendo hacia esa dirección, esquivando a las personas que corrían con dificultad, sin saber a dónde ir, después de correr unas calles, Ichigo y Rukia llegaron a una calle la cual parecía desierta, pero en ese momento, algo rompió una pared, reduciéndola a pedazos, una persona con un manto oscuro la atravesó, y cayó al suelo, respirando agitada mente.

Por el mismo enorme hueco que había en la pared, salió disparada otra persona, la cual se veía igual al sujeto anterior. Ambos se levantaron con dificultad, mirando la dirección en la cual habían sido golpeados, y por tercera vez, salió otra persona más, esta ultima si se podía ver perfectamente, tenia los puños prendidos en fuego. Y su cabello rosa se podía distinguir en cualquier parte, Natsu Dragneel sin duda era quien había arrojado a esos dos sujetos atreves de esa pared.

-Malditos canallas, les daré una lección, no volverán a intentar robar nada.- dijo Natsu serio.

-¡Natsu!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Ichigo?, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Yo escuche los gritos de las personas en un bosque cercano, ¿Qué está sucediendo?-le respondió Ichigo.

-Estoy en una misión, nos llego la solicitud de trabajo y la aceptamos, estos hombres… (Se dirigió hacia los sujetos misteriosos frente a ellos dos) estaban intentando robar un artefacto que nosotros debíamos proteger.

-¿Nosotros?, ¿hay alguien más aparte de ti?- Pregunto nuevamente Ichigo.

-En ese momento, otro ruido de escombros cayendo se escucho cerca de ellos, tres hombres salieron despedidos por una ventana, golpeados por un pilar de hielo que atravesaba dicha ventana. De entre el polvo surgió otra persona con una chaqueta blanca y el pelo oscuro.

-¿Ichigo?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Gray… tu también estas aquí…-dijo el joven de pelo naranja, reconociendo a Gray, que se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Eh?, parece que estos siguen en pie…- dijo Gray dirigiéndose a los encapuchados frente a ellos.

Los cuatro miraron a los hombres los cuales empezaron a sudar exageradamente y salieron corriendo hacia la esquina de aquel callejón. Hasta que al llegar, el suelo se empezó a agrietar y al romperse, los sujetos salieron volando varios metros hacia arriba gritando, golpeados por una mujer que salió del gran hoyo en el suelo, cayeron al suelo, y ya no se levantaron. Estaba vestida como una sirvienta, tenia cabello rosa un poco más claro que el de Natsu, y de sus muñecas colgaban unas cadenas. En esa misma esquina llego agotada (de corren al parecer, pensó Ichigo) una chica de cabello rubio, con una blusa verde, y una falda gris, con unas sandalias. En su mano derecha tenía una llave dorada, la cual brillaba. Al lado de ella un gato azul llegaba volando, con una pequeña bolsa verde colgado en su espalda, y sonriendo. Ichigo lo miro, recordaba su nombre, se llamaba Happy y al igual que Rukia era una Exceed.

-Casi se escapan, ¿me va a castigar princesa?, dijo seria la chica sirvienta, esperando al parecer que esa sugerencia se hiciera realidad.

-No… Virgo… lo hiciste… bien… -le respondió la chica rubia muy cansada.

-Entonces me marcho, con su permiso princesa.- le contesto la chica llamada ''Virgo'', y acto seguido desapareció.

Ichigo se quedo mirando boquiabierto como la chica se esfumaba con un pequeño sonido ''Puf'', mientras que Rukia, Natsu y Gray, les pareció muy normal.

-Al fin los alcanzo… creí que los derrotarían a todos… ¿eh?... ¡Ichigo!, ¡estás aquí! Exclamo la chica rubia acercándose a ellos, junto a Happy.

-Lucy ¿Cierto? (La chica rubia asintió)… tu también vienes con ellos.- le dijo Ichigo.

-Así es, estamos en una importante misión, la cual nos darán una muy buena paga, ¡al fin podre pagar mi arrendo!- dijo Lucy apretando su puño contenta, y con espontaneas lagrimas de felicidad.

Ichigo, Natsu, Gray, Rukia sudaron una gota ante la reacción de Lucy.

-Vaya, lo tienen todo solucionado- dijo la pequeña gata.

Todos se giraron a mirarla, al verla todos excepto Ichigo se sorprendieron enormemente, la señalaban con los ojos muy abiertos, sin creer lo que veían.

-¡Vuela!- dijo Lucy.

-¡Una Exceed!- dijo Gray

-¡Es un gato con ropa!- dijo Natsu

-¡Hablo!- dijo Happy sorprendido

(Pero si tú también eres como ella…) pensó Lucy sudando una gota.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos mirando a Rukia la cual se sonrojo, y acto seguido endureció su gesto al ver la reacción de los demás.

-¡Así es!, soy una ex-teniente de los Exceed, me llamo Rukia, y antes de venir a este mundo estuve a punto de ser promovida a capitán. –les aclaro Rukia, mostrando su libro de dibujos, donde habían conejos en vez de gatos, y uno al parecer recibía lo que parecía una medalla.

-¡Miren! Dice la verdad, ¡son Exceeds!- dijo Natsu emocionado mirando el libro de dibujos de cerca, mientras Rukia sonreía al ver la reacción del mago.

-Pero si son garabatos de conejo…- dijeron al Unísono Ichigo, Gray y Lucy

Pasados unos minutos… Rukia hablo.

-Entonces… ¿esos sujetos querían robar algo?-pregunto la gata.

-Así es, un abuelo nos encargo protegerlo a toda costa, unos mercenarios planeaban robarlo. -respondió Natsu apretando su puño.

Detrás de Natsu, Ichigo, Gray y Lucy se resentían sus moretones del tamaño de una bola de billar.

-Menuda fuerza tiene… dijo Lucy en voz baja, mientras Ichigo y Gray serios y con los brazos cruzados, asentían con la cabeza dos veces.

-Y aun planeamos robarlo…- dijo una voz gruesa cerca de ellos.

Todos se dieron la vuelta rápido, mientras se ponían en guardia. En el otro lado de la calle, un enorme sujeto había llegado, parecía cansado, como si hubiera corrido de algo o alguien. Tenía grandes músculos, y cadenas rodeando todo su cuerpo, por encima de su manto oscuro. Empezó a liberar un aura de magia verde, mientras agarraba dos cadenas y las hacia oscilar en sus manos.

Todos se pusieron en guardia, mientras Rukia también preparada sobrevolaba a los demás, con Happy asustado detrás de ella.

En ese momento se escucho el ruido de un golpe, el aura verde que desprendía en enorme hombre, desapareció, y este cayó sobre sus rodillas, y después de soltar un gruñido de dolor, se desplomo en el suelo.

-Yo soy tu oponente, cobarde escurridizo. Dijo la voz de una chica.

Detrás del cuerpo inconsciente de aquel hombre, estaba parada una chica, con una espada en su mano derecha, llevaba un peto de acero, con hombreras y guantes del mismo material, con una falda azul y unas botas de cuero, llevaba su cabello escarlata suelto, mientras el viento se lo hacía oscilar.

Levanto la mirada hacia los otros magos, y los dos Exceeds, y después de reconocerlos a todos, se sobresalto y se acerco rápido a ellos.

-¡Ichigo!, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo la chica al acercarse junto a los demás.

-Erza, tu también estas aquí…- respondió Ichigo.

Le comento sobre los gritos que escucharon y sobre su encuentro con Natsu y los demás. Pasados unos minutos, Erza asintió.

-Ya veo, si… vimos este trabajo en el tablero de contratos del gremio, y decidimos viajar a este pueblo.

-¿Tablón del gremio?, pero si estaba destruido ¿no?, pregunto Ichigo

-Asi es, pero hace dos días lo reparamos, gracias a algunas personas de Magnolia que nos ayudaron. En fin… resulta que un anciano que vive en una casa a unas calles de aquí, tiene en su poder un artefacto mágico, el cual le guarda un especial cariño, que por alguna razón, quieren aquellos mercenarios, fue sencillo.- comento Erza, señalando los cuerpos inconscientes de los mercenarios.

-Vaya… si es sencillo… ¿Por qué las paredes destrozadas y las personas gritando?,- pregunto curioso Ichigo.

-Con Fairy Tail, siempre pasan estas cosas…- sonrió nerviosa Lucy, con un tic en la ceja izquierda.

Todos rieron ante el comentario, pero alguien más rio, aparte de los magos y los dos gatos que estaban allí, a todos les pareció extraño y miraron a ambos lados, buscando el origen del sonido.

-Aquí arriba hadas.- Dijo una voz.

Todos miraron hacia arriba, en el techo del segundo piso, en una casa un poco arruinada, un encapuchado mas, sonreía maliciosamente mientras los miraba.

-Es una suerte tenerlos a todos juntos, en especial a la famosa Titania y al Filo Escarlata… creí que eras solo un mito.

Ichigo frunció mas su ceño, recordó que Makarov le hablo de que los gremios oscuros, lo conocían por ese apodo. Todos apretaron los dientes mientras observaban al misterioso enemigo.

-Eres un mago oscuro…- dijo Ichigo serio.

-Jajaja vaya… mereces un premio, te diré mi nombre, me llamo Adamaska, un placer.-rio aquel sujeto.

En ese mismo momento alzo su mano, y todos se prepararon para recibir un ataque, pero Adamaska solo chasqueo sus dedos, y… no paso nada, todos parpadearon y miraron en ambas direcciones, esperando algún ataque, pero no llego nada, volvieron a mirar al mago en el techo, el cual no borraba su sonrisa fuertemente marcada.

Ichigo y Natsu alzaron la cabeza rápidamente, y miraron hacia la misma dirección, ambos escuchaban como si algo cortara el viento mientras se acercaba, todos se quedaron mirando a los dos magos, mientras ambos seguían mirando como si esperaran algo, con el ceño muy fruncido. Una gigante esfera de color purpura, se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos, Ichigo empujo a Erza hacia un lado, mientras Natsu hizo lo mismo con Lucy, los dos gatos cogieron a Gray y lo alejaron el aire, la esfera se había estrellado en el lugar donde ellos antes estaban parados, todos se levantaron mirando desafiante mente a Adamaska.

Erza brillo mientras un círculo mágico rojo aparecía bajo sus pies, y de repente se veía con una gran armadura, plateada, con una gran falda de metal, una corona y dos grandes alas, junto a una especie de corona o casco hecho de la misma armadura. Salió volando hacia el enemigo, blandiendo dos espadas plateadas. Y se preparo para asestar un golpe, pero Adamaska como si fuera un papel, se desplazo rápidamente hacia un lado, esquivando el ataque de Erza.

-Tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres golpearlo.- hablo otra voz.

En el otro lado de la calle, estaba parado un hombre alto, por lo que se veía de piel morena, con múltiples tatuajes en toda su cara, llevaba el mismo manto que el enemigo, pero sin la capucha. Todos lo miraron, mientras los dos hombres sonreían.

_-¡Magia de control, resurgir del esclavo!_- Dijo fuerte aquel hombre, brillando en aura morada.

De repente, todos los mercenarios que se hallaban noqueados se fueron levantando uno a uno, desde otras calles empezaron a llegar mas y mas mercenarios, con los ojos brillando de un color violeta, se fueron acercando a los magos. Arrastrando sus cuerpos como si fueran muertos vivientes.

-¡Cuidado!- grito Erza hacia los magos.

Ichigo y los demás se pusieron en guardia, los mercenarios sin previo aviso, se lanzaron a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

_-¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!_- grito Natsu.

Todos los enemigos fueron golpeados por una enorme llamarada que había salido de la boca de Natsu, Ichigo lo observo atentamente mientras los enemigos volvían a levantarse.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- dijo Gray frunciendo el ceño asombrado.

Los enemigos volvían a acercarse hacia ellos, mientras sus ojos brillaban amenazadora mente y los dos enemigos reían intensamente.

-Yo me encargo de estos y del sujeto con mal gusto para los tatuajes.- dijo Natsu serio.

El enemigo que al parecer controlaba a los mercenarios, le palpito una vena en la sien, ante las palabras de Natsu. Gray y Lucy asintieron mientras que Ichigo se quedo parado allí, unos metros atrás de Natsu. Los mercenarios saltaron hacia el techo, poniéndose en frente al nuevo enemigo, mientras Natsu hizo lo mismo.

El joven mago de cabello oscuro, se quito su chaqueta y camisa, dejando su torso totalmente descubierto. Hizo un camino de hielo hasta los techos, por el cual subieron él y Lucy, mientras Rukia y Happy tan solo se quedaron observando esa batalla.

Ichigo se quedo allí pensando sobre muchas cosas, sobre como parecía que Natsu y los demás iban ganando y de repente la situación cambiaba, medito unos segundos hasta que abrió los ojos rápido.

-¡Es una estratagema!, ¡están casi todos aquí, porque ya hay alguien robando el artefacto!- dijo fuertemente Ichigo.

Adamaska y su compañero se sorprendieron, el resto de magos lo miraron con aprensión.

-¿Porque los que parecen los lideres de este plan estarían aquí con nosotros?, cuando uno podría darle tiempo al otro, para asegurar obtener el artefacto.- dijo Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.

Los dos enemigos de manto oscuro, apretaron los dientes con enojo. Erza pudo ver sus expresiones y saber que Ichigo tenía razón.

-¡Que uno de nosotros, proteja el artefacto!- Grito Erza en el aire, a los demás.

-¡Yo voy!, dijo Lucy con decisión.

-Bien, ¡Rukia acompáñala!- dijo Ichigo.

-¡Tu también Happy!- siguió Natsu.

-¡Aye!, dijeron ambos gatos al mismo tiempo.

Fueron rápido hacia Lucy, y entre los dos la levantaron en el aire, mientras la llevaban al norte, donde seguramente estaba el anciano.

-Que pesada es…- dijo Rukia con esfuerzo.

-Aye.- le respondió Happy también esforzándose.

-¡No lo soy!, replico Lucy mientras se alejaban.

Gray se situó cerca de Erza, mientras observaba a Adamaska. Natsu miraba con fiereza a los mercenarios, en especial, al sujeto de que los controlaba. Mientras Ichigo aparecía a su lado, desenvolviendo a Zangetsu y clavándola en el techo bajo sus pies.

-¿Vas a luchar junto a nosotros Ichigo?- pregunto Natsu sonriendo, sin apartar la vista de los mercenarios.

-No esperarías que te dejara toda la diversión a ti…- le respondió el joven de pelo naranja sonriendo con su ceño fruncido.

Los enemigos se pusieron en guardia, mientras a varios metros Erza y Gray se preparaban para luchar contra Adamaska, Ichigo y Natsu se alistaban para atacar a los mercenarios del sujeto que los controlaba.

-¡Genial!, ¡Jajaja estoy encendido!- exclamo Natsu feliz.

Un aura compuesta de llamas rodeo a Natsu, haciendo que el viento alrededor se tornara violento. Ichigo sostuvo su espada con las dos manos mientras cerraba los ojos unos segundos.

-Vamos allá.- dijo con decisión.

Y dicho esto, libero un aura de energía oscura, que parecían llamas negras con silueta roja a su alrededor, haciendo que el viento soplara furioso en todo el lugar. Sus dos auras una al lado de otra destacaban en todo el pueblo.

-Menudo poder están liberando esos dos…- dijo Gray con observándolos.

Los dos enemigos alzaron sus manos, y la batalla comenzó. Adamaska, rodeo con velocidad a Erza y a Gray, chasqueando varias veces sus dedos, mientras estos no lo enfocaban por su gran rapidez de movimiento. El sujeto con tatuajes en la cara, ordeno a sus mercenarios atacar, revitalizados al parecer por su magia.

Erza y Gray esquivaron las múltiples esferas violeta que golpearon a toda velocidad los techos de aquellas casas.

_-¡Magia de hielo!, ¡Empalada definitiva!-_ grito Gray.

Múltiples pilares de hielo empezaron a emerger bajo los pies de Gray, dejando sin mucha lugar para escapar a su enemigo, mientras que Erza empezó a crear múltiples espadas que aparecían florando a su lado, y luego las mandaba rápidamente hacia Adamaska, el cual no esquivo bien, debido al ataque simultaneo de ambos magos. El enemigo se levanto con múltiples cortes en todo su cuerpo, mientras escupía al piso.

-Nunca subestimes a un mago de Fairy Tail.- dijo sonriente Gray.

…

_-¡Alas del dragón de fuego!-_ Grito Natsu

Dos amplias llamaradas, rodeando los brazos del mago, barrieron con varios mercenarios, lanzándolos al suelo con brusquedad, mientras estos seguían atacando, Ichigo realizando rápidos movimientos con su espada, lanzaba a los otros mercenarios en el aire, y los hacía caer fuertemente sobre sus cabezas, por más que los golpearan con fuerza estos se volvían a levantar, Ichigo y Natsu se pusieron en guardia espalda contra espalda, mientras los mercenarios los volvían a rodear.

-Creo que vamos a necesitar un plan…- dijo Ichigo sin dejar de mirar a los enemigos.

-Yo nunca he sido de seguir planes.- le sonrió Natsu mirando a los mercenarios, preparado para golpearlos.

-Entonces somos muy similares.

Ichigo y Natsu sonrieron y se lanzaron contra los mercenarios golpeándolos repetidas veces con fiereza mientras estos se levantaban y volvían a ser golpeados, en mitad de la batalla, cuando varios se juntaron el joven de pelo naranja, pensó que era el momento adecuado para usar una de sus recientes técnicas aprendidas.

_-¡Rugido del dragón oscuro!_- grito Ichigo.

Un enorme torrente de oscuridad salió disparado de la boca del joven, arremetiendo contra los mercenarios, lanzando a algunos en el aire, y a otros, atravesar el techo. A Ichigo aun le parecía un poco rara esa técnica, se sentía como Kurotsuchi, al realizar esa técnica, pero enseguida no le importo, sabía que tenía todas sus habilidades de Shinigami, solo que en el formato de poder de ese mundo, por lo cual no sabía cómo invocar esas habilidades, pero sabía que poco a poco aprendería a manejar todos sus poderes nuevos de Earthland.

-¡Ichigo!, ¡eres un Dragon Slayer!- dijo Natsu feliz, por enterarse.

-Si… así es.

-¿Y tu padre dragón?

-Desapareció en el año 777.- dijo Ichigo, recordando lo que le dijo Makarov.

-Justo como creí.- dijo Natsu agachando la cabeza

Pero levantándola nuevamente, sonriendo ante los enemigos que golpeaba, al parecer, disfrutaba de la pelea. Segundos después, Ichigo pensó sobre cómo llegar hacia el enemigo, el cual tenía el control de aquellos mercenarios, por lo que decidió saltar hacia atrás, y mirar desde arriba con atención mientras caía.

-Natsu, dales con todo lo que tengas.- dijo Ichigo.

-¡Eso está hecho!... _¡Arte secreta del Dragón Slayer!, ¡Meteoro de fuego!- _grito Natsu.

De las manos de Natsu se empezaron a acumular más y más llamas, las cuales junto formando una enorme esfera de fuego, que sujetaba con los dos brazos.

-¡Ahí les va!- dijo Natsu.

La enorme bola de fuego, golpeo a los mercenarios tan fuerte, que ellos volaron varios metros en el aire, Ichigo en ese momento había saltado sobre todos, y había encontrado la apertura perfecta en su defensa, levando su espada por encima de sus hombros, mientras la empuñaba fuertemente.

_-¡Golpe del dragón oscuro!-_ Exclamo Ichigo.

Su espada totalmente imbuida en aquella magia oscura, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia su objetivo, pero esté, a pesar de su rapidez, esquivo aquel ataque saltando varios metros, pero llevándose un fuerte golpe en la pierna, lo cual aminoro su velocidad.

-¡¿Adonde crees que vas?!- grito Natsu mientras golpeaba con una fuerza arrolladora la cara de su enemigo.

-Este se quedo paralizado en el aire, mientras se elevaba fuertemente en el aire, varios metros más, debido al golpe de Natsu, el sujeto tatuado, movió sus dedos con lentitud, causando que todos los mercenarios saltaran en el aire, rodeando desde todas las direcciones, a su ''titiritero''.

Ichigo volviéndose a elevar en el aire, gracias a su nuevo ''Shunpo'', estaba bastante más alto que su enemigo. (Este es el golpe definitivo) pensó Ichigo.

_-¡Re-equipar!, ¡Dios de la muerte!_

Y dicho eso, un gran brillo rodeo su cuerpo, cambiando toda su vestimenta, ahora volvía a vestir aquella gabardina sin mangas, usando como cierre, unas cruces blancas, las mismas que llevaba ahora en sus botas. La armadura de su brazo izquierdo desapareció, y ahora descendía envainando dos espadas.

-¡Doble Zangetsu!, dijo mientras seguía cayendo, acercándose hacia su objetivo.

Natsu empezó a acumular gran poder mágico, mientras miraba hacia el cielo, observando a los mercenarios proteger a su ''amo'', las llamas empezaron a rodearlo, mientras el viento se agitaba violentamente así alrededor, empezó a concentrar sus llamas en sus dos manos, mientras se preparaba para saltar.

Ichigo separo una Zangetsu de otra lo mas que pudo, mientras empezó a brillar en su aura oscura, se volvió una especie de fuente de oscuridad luminosa, la cual empezó a concentrar en sus espadas, y se preparo para atacar.

-_¡ALAS DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!_- grito fuertemente Natsu mientras saltaba, saliendo disparado a toda velocidad hacia su enemigo.

-_¡ALAS DEL DRAGÓN OSCURO!_- grito fuertemente Ichigo cayendo con gran rapidez hacia su objetivo.

Las manos de ambos magos, se encontraban totalmente rodeados de gran poder mágico, golpeando con facilidad y haciendo a un lado, los mercenarios que protegían al sujeto tatuado, mientras Natsu seguía ascendiendo, golpeando a todo lo que se le atravesaba, Ichigo hacia lo mismo mientras descendía, la velocidad en la que atacaban, hacían que el viento los diera fuertemente, mientras sus cabellos eran echados hacia atrás.

Finalmente Ichigo y Natsu, golpearon a su enemigo con sus ataques fuertemente en el pecho, lo cual causo que los ojos de su adversario se tornaran totalmente blancos, causando también, que soltara saliva en cuanto abrió la boca, debido al tremendo dolor que sentía.

Ambos magos aterrizaron en el suelo, ambos estaban agotados, habían usado mucho poder mágico. Se dieron la vuelta, y observaron cómo caía su rival.

…

-_¡Último estertor!- _grito el adversario de Gray y Erza.

Una enorme esfera de color violeta apareció en el cielo, haciéndose mas y mas grande, el mago chasqueo sus dedos, y dicha esfera empezó a descender como un enorme meteoro, Erza asustada ante el repentino ataque, brillo una vez más, y apareció con una muy grande armadura, la cual en cada brazo, llevaba un enorme placa de metal, cuando los junto, ahora formaban un enorme escudo.

La esfera golpeo con una fuerza descomunal, el escudo de Erza, haciendo que esta gruñera ante el golpe, y fuera empujada hasta atravesar el techo, y los dos pisos de aquella casa. El ataque levanto una enorme cortina de polvo, cuando este se disipo, un enorme agujero, estaba fuertemente puesto sobre aquella semi-destruida casa.

Adamaska se acerco lentamente, y echo un vistazo al hoyo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al ver que el escudo seguía intacto, tan solo con algunas magulladuras, Erza se encontraba tendida en el suelo, separo su escudo solo para dejar ver la sonrisa en su rostro, el enemigo supo que eso era una mala señal para él, miro hacia atrás y vio a Gray a tan solo un dos metros suyo.

_-¡Magia de Hielo!, ¡Excalibur!-_ dijo fuertemente el joven mago.

El gran filo helado de la espada, golpeo en el pecho de Adamaska, causando que saliera volando a varios metros de ellos, Erza subió volando de nuevo con su armadura alada, y se paro firme al lado de Gray, su enemigo se levanto, escupiendo y sosteniendo su pecho.

-Maldición…- dijo esté, mientras juntaba sus puños.

En ese momento, junto fuertemente sus brazos causando una especie de chasquido, y una esfera morada, apareció flotando encima de él, esta descendió sobre él con gran fuerza, y desapareció…

-¡Hey chicos!- dijo Natsu llegando junto a Ichigo.

Los dos magos llegaron junto Gray y Erza, los cuales sonrieron al ver que todo salió bien.

-Ustedes demoraron bastante, no me extraña que Natsu sea un mago de bajo calibre.- dijo sonriendo Gray.

-¡Eran muchos más que nosotros!, ¡en cambio ustedes eran dos contra uno!- replico Natsu.

Gray enfureció y acto seguido se puso a pelear contra Natsu, dejando una nube de polvo con cada golpe, y dejando ver tan solo sus cabezas. Ichigo se sorprendió un poco al ver que a Natsu aún le quedaban fuerzas. Sonrió y miro a Erza.

-No era tan sencillo… -le dijo Ichigo.

-Si… creo que los subestime, aquel Adamaska, desapareció, ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?- le respondió Titania con una sonrisa.

Ichigo señalo con su dedo hacia atrás de él, allá en el fondo los mercenarios y el mago oscuro que los controlaba estaban noqueados, sin moverse un centímetro.

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo le fue a Lucy? – pregunto el joven de pelo naranja.

Natsu y Gray se detuvieron, todos se miraron unos segundos, se habían olvidado de Lucy, Rukia, y Happy, acto seguido, asintieron con la cabeza. Los cuatro magos bajaron de los techos de aquellas casas, y salieron a toda velocidad hacia aquella casa donde vivía el anciano del artefacto.

Después de girar en algunas esquinas, y pasar varias calles, llegaron a una enorme mansión que al igual de muchas casas, con aspecto rustico, los vistosos jardines, se hallaban inmaculados, no había ninguna señal de batalla, todos se miraron preocupados y siguieron al interior de la mansión, después de pasar el jardín y una gran fuente, llegaron a la puerta, en la cual cinco mercenarios se hallaban derribados, y al igual que los otros inconscientes, solo que estos no tenían su capucha puesta y al parecer estaban… sin cabello.

Ya en el salón de entrada, habían varias personas, unas parecían normales, otras llevaban vestidos de sirviera, y esmóquines, en el centro, en un gran sofá, se encontraba Lucy sonriendo nerviosamente, Happy disfrutaba feliz de un gran pescado cocinado, y Rukia se hallaba comiendo un gran helado de fresa, frente a ellos, un anciano de cabello ya muy gris, un gran bigote del mismo color y un traje de color rojo oscuro, tomaba café tranquilamente, al verlos el anciano hizo señas para que pasaran.

Los cuatro magos se acercaron, y el anciano se levanto.

-Muchas gracias por haberme protegido a mí y a esto.- dijo el anciano sacando de algo de su bolsillo.

Una especie de cristal azul, estaba sujetado por dos piedras con inscripciones en un lenguaje que Ichigo no conocía. Se quedo mirando aquel cristal con interés, hasta que fue guardado otra vez.

-No se preocupe, solo cumplíamos con nuestro trabajo.- dijo Erza amable.

Un señor vestido de azul, con un extraño sombrero, ordeno al parecer a sus dos compañeros, que vestían parecido a recoger a los mercenarios, al parecer parecían la seguridad del pueblo.

-¿Qué sucedió allí?- pregunto Gray señalando a los mercenarios.

-Oh… esta jovencita me ayudo cuando esos bandidos se disponían a entrar.- dijo con amabilidad el anciano.

-¡Bien hecho, Lucy!- dijo Natsu emocionado.

Lucy sonriendo y guiñando un ojo, saco una llave de una especie de cartera que llevaba en su cinturón, la llave era dorada y era bastante brillante, la llave tenía una forma similar a un cangrejo.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de recompensarlos.

El anciano se levanto y se dirigió hacia una sirvienta, la cual sujetaba una gran bolsa en una bandeja, se dirigió hacia Erza y la deposito en sus manos.

-700.000 Jewels, por su gran ayuda.

-Es un honor haberle sido de ayuda.- dijo Erza, recibiendo el dinero.

-El honor fue mío, al haber contado con unos magos tan habilidosos como ustedes… ¿oh? ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿venias con ellos?- pregunto el viejo a Ichigo.

El joven de pelo naranja miro al anciano, el cual llevaba cara de curiosidad, dado que Ichigo no estaba con ellos, cuando seguramente él, conoció a los magos.

-Yo soy Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki, tan solo pasaba por aquí, y me quede a ayudarles.- dijo el joven rascando su cabeza.

-Oh ya veo, un alma generosa, eso también merece una recompensa.- dijo el anciano amable.

Se dirigió hacia otro sirviente, y recogió con sus dos manos, de la bandeja, una pequeña bolsa, más pequeña que la otra, y se la dio a Ichigo.

-300.000 Jewels.- dijo sonriendo el viejo.

-Bueno… yo… no sé qué decir…- dijo Ichigo nervioso, ante la sorpresa.

-Lo tienes bien merecido Ichigo.- le dijo Erza sonriendo.

Natsu y Gray asintieron, Lucy también asintió contenta, al igual que los dos gatos, concentrados más en comer.

-Bueno… muchas gracias.- dijo Ichigo apenado.

Todos sonrieron, mientras que lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la cuchara de Rukia, y de las mordidas de Happy.

Varios minutos más tarde, todos se encontraban listos para salir. Ya en la alverja, Natsu y Happy se despidieron con la mano, mientras que el anciano alegre, se despedía también con la mano, los cinco magos y los dos gatos, se dirigían a la estación del pueblo.

Lucy comentaba contenta, a Natsu y Gray, como uso a su amigo, ''Cáncer'' para darles una lección a los mercenarios. Happy le comentaba a Rukia como era Fairy Tail, le hablo de Charle, y de Lily, la gata no se veía sorprendida, pues el gato azul no sabía que ella, ya sabía todo eso. Erza caminaba al lado de Ichigo, iba sonriente, y parecía que quisiera decir algo, pues despegaba los labios y luego los volvía a cerrar, finalmente se giro hacia el joven mientras caminaban.

-¿Qué vas hacer ahora Ichigo?- le pregunto finalmente Titania.

-Bueno… llevo pensando un rato sobre algo que escuche esta mañana, por lo que me gustaría ir a preguntarle algo al maestro Makarov.- le respondió Ichigo.

Erza y los demás magos abrieron un poco más los ojos, todos estaban curiosos por ese comentario, hasta que Ichigo menciono algo.

-¿Saben porque aquel anciano ya tenía estos 300.000 jewels?

Todos alzaron la mirada, preguntándose lo mismo, después de pensar un rato, negaron con la cabeza, y decidieron olvidarlo, Ichigo se quedo comentándoles sobre lo que hizo las dos semanas, después de la batalla contra Tartaros.

En la mansión, el anciano observaba a los magos llegar a la estación, pero ya no con una expresión amable, sino con una mirada seria y fría, se dio la vuelta, y ordeno a todos volver al trabajo, subió las largas escaleras y se dirigió a su despacho, después de cerrar la puerta, se sentó en su escritorio y apoyo sus codos, entrecerrando sus dedos a la altura de sus ojos.

-Casi no lo cuento… ese maldito de Volvomir está dispuesto a hacerse con el ''eje''.

-Pero las hadas lo hicieron bien, no creo que vuelva a intentar venir otra vez, aunque si lo hacen… aquí estaré yo ¿no?- comento una voz en la sombras.

-Si… aun no te has mostrado Zen, tenemos el factor sorpresa de nuestro lado. Contesto el anciano

-Espero que las hadas no se metan en este asunto, aunque si lo hacen, yo gustoso los destruiré, aunque… El Filo Escarlata está con ellos… el mito era cierto… y ese mago Natsu, puede parecer idiota pero tiene un enorme poder.- contesto la voz en la sombras.

…

-Vaya… un Dragon Slayer… pareces una caja de sorpresas Ichigo.- comento Gray ya en la estación.

La estación, era igual a como Ichigo las había visto con anterioridad, eran diferentes a las de la tierra, pues estas estaciones, lucían muy antiguas.

Cuando Natsu subió primero al tren, se desplomo… Ichigo se quedo sorprendido al verlo así, y pensó que había sido atacado por algún enemigo, o caído en alguna trampa, pero resulto que solo estaba mareado.

-Maldición… estoy aquí para cuidar de todos, y aun así no soy capaz de ayudar a Natsu con su mareo… ¡por favor alguien que me golpee!- dijo Erza agachando la cabeza, con lagrimas en los ojos, causados por su exagerado y extraño honor.

Ichigo se sorprendió ante eso, y sonrió nerviosamente.

-Está bien, lo haré yo.- dijo Ichigo calmado.

Erza se quedo con la cabeza agachada pero con los ojos más abiertos, el resto de magos miraban expectantes al joven de pelo naranja, e incluso Natsu parecía recuperarse un poco de su mareo, pues se giro a mirar con cara de sufrimiento a Ichigo.

El joven de pelo naranja, se paro frente a Erza y preparándose movió su mano hacia atrás, listo para asestar un golpe, Erza cerró los ojos esperando en cualquier momento el puño, lo sentía cerca debido al viento que se había agitado y el golpe… nunca llego.

Erza abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza, el puño de Ichigo se encontraba estático rozando el cabello de Titania, todos se habían quedado estupefactos pues esperaban un golpe de verdad.

-¿Por… que?- pregunto Erza sin entender.

-Nunca dijiste con cuanta fuerza debía ser el golpe, además no eres la causante de los mareos de Natsu… vamos, subamos.- dijo Ichigo sonriente

Erza sonrió y en sus mejillas apareció unas pequeñas manchas rosas, todos siguieron a Ichigo, mientras este levantaba a Natsu en su hombro, caminando por un par de vagones, y a los minutos dejo a Natsu sentado de un tremendo golpe que a todos dejo sorprendidos, parpadeando varias veces, colocando caras de sorpresa cómicas, típicas del anime.

Mientras viajaban, Natsu parecía no recuperarse, curiosamente Ichigo empezó a sentir dolor en su estomago, y empezó a sentir que sus ojos se desencajaban de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos, pues no quería admitir el tremendo mareo que le estaba dando, igual al de Natsu. Erza se acerco a Natsu con cara amable.

-¿Listo?- pregunto cariñosa Erza.

Natsu asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, Titania puso la cabeza de Natsu en su peto de acero y acto seguido arremetió un fuerte golpe en el estomago del mago de pelo rosado, lo cual causo inmediatamente su noqueo y se quedo inconsciente en su asiento. Ichigo se quedo mirando con los ojos como platos, y trago saliva asegurándose a sí mismo, que no dejaría notar su nuevo y extraño mareo.

-No te preocupes, reaccione así la primera vez, luego te acostumbraras…- dijo Lucy sonriendo nerviosamente.

Al empezar atardecer, ya se encontraban en Magnolia, todos bajaron del tren, E Ichigo sosteniendo a Natsu en su hombro, con mucha dificultad, después de soltarlo bruscamente en el suelo, como si fuera por arte de magia, Natsu se recupero a una velocidad asombrosa, sonriente caminaba con los demás, curiosamente Ichigo también se recupero y se sentía como nuevo, de modo que camino con ellos.

Ya llegando al gremio Ichigo no pudo contener su asombro, al observar el enorme edificio que se levantaba frente a él, grande y vistoso con su propio reloj y campanas, el gremio de Fairy Tail lucia como nuevo, (y pensar que lo construyeron en dos semanas), pensó Ichigo…

Afuera de la entrada, habían mesas con sombrillas, donde algunos magos tomaban cerveza, hablando animada mente, del gremio había se podía escuchar un gran ruido de risas y peleas, a la izquierda, había una pequeña tiende de regalos del gremio, con gorros de Happy, figuras de Natsu y los demás, etc. Ichigo se quedo mirando curioso esas figuras hasta que escucho un fuerte estruendo, las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par, mientras salía una muchedumbre de magos a toda velocidad a su ubicación.

-¡Miren ya volvieron!, ¡Vienen con Ichigo!, ¡Otro gato con alas!- decían las voces de aquellas personas que se hacían frente a Ichigo, Natsu y lo demás.

Todos les daban la mano a Ichigo, felices de verlo, agradeciéndole de nuevo su ayuda contra Tártaros, y por haber vuelto a visitarlos.

-Bueno bueno, haber, ¿qué ocurre aquí?- pregunto una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos se apartaron para dejar ver al pequeño maestro Makarov que se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Veo que ya han vuelto, oh…, Vaya Ichigo, has vuelto.-dijo alegremente el anciano maestro.

-Sí, así es.- sonrió Ichigo.

Todos los magos sonreían, destacando a Elfman, el cual se veía muy contento.

-Y dime hijo mío, ¿Qué te trae a nuestro gremio?- pregunto con interés y benevolencia Makarov.

Ichigo se quedo unos segundos en silencio, meditando, finalmente miro al anciano.

-Vera maestro… quiero preguntarle algo… algo importante. Dijo Ichigo con firmeza.

Makarov parpadeo varias veces, y luego asintió.

-¿Qué es?, dime tranquilo, pregúntame lo que quieras.

-Vera maestro…- comenzó el joven de pelo naranja.

Ichigo miro a todos los magos uno a uno, todos sonreían y lo miraban con aprensión, miro mas de cerca a los magos que viajaron con él, todos sonreían también, incluso Rukia y Happy, finalmente miro a Erza la cual lo miraba con mucho interés, y al igual que los otros sonreía. Ichigo respiro con tranquilidad, y volvió a mirar al maestro, esta vez con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

-Quiero unirme a Fairy Tail.

* * *

**ENDING: _You Be As One - W-inds_ (la dirección del ending esta en mi perfil, ¡****disfrútenlo!)**

* * *

**(Este capitulo fue especialmente mas largo que el resto, ya que quería que estuviera cargado de emociones, al menos para mi XD)**

**¡No dudes en comentar que te pareció este capitulo!**

**Estoy abierto a cualquier tipo de sugerencia, así como critica constructiva, incluyendo claro, correcciones en la ortografía.**

**¿Quieres saber como continua?, ¡espera el capitulo de la próxima semana!.**


	6. Capitulo 5: ¡El equipo mas fuerte!

**Aclaración: esta historia se desarrolla justo en el final de la saga de los Quincy (Bleach) y al final de la saga de Tártaros (Fairy Tail), según el sentido común... creo.**

**Saludos a todos, gracias por las reviews hasta ahora, ¡seguimos con el capitulo 5!,**** ¡espero que les guste!**

**Simbología: para los diálogos ****tanto para abrir como cerrar, **usare el clásico ''-'', los ''()'' serán aclaraciones, pensamientos o descripción de un suceso dentro del dialogo.

**Disclaimer: no soy propietario de los derechos legales de Bleach (Tite Kubo) Y/O Fairy Tail (Hiro Mashima).**

* * *

**Por cierto, por un MP me recomendaron seleccionar un ''opening y ending'' a esta historia, me pareció raro al principio, pues eso es de los animes, pero al final me pareció bien, ya que pensé que aportaría calidad a esta historia, y lo haría mas divertido así que...**

**OPENING 1: _Velonica - Aqua Timez_ (la dirección del opening esta en mi perfil, disfrútalo :D)**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: ¡El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail!**

Las campanas de aquel edificio, sonaban estruendosamente en toda la ciudad de Magnolia, tal y como lo hacía unas horas antes de anochecer. El sol desplegaba unos vistosos rayos escarlata allá donde llegara, bañando con su color, luz y calor a todo el lugar. Las palomas y otras aves que frecuentaban los alrededor de aquel gremio de magos, huían despavoridamente, ante el sorpresivo ruido que causaron las campanas de Fairy Tail.

Allí, afuera de sus puertas, todos los magos habían salido corriendo animados, de su hogar, para recibir a sus compañeros que recién llegaban, los cuales en especial, traían a un mago de mas, un invitado especial, que hace ya dos semanas, los había ayudado contra la feroz batalla que habían sostenido, tomándoles solo poco menos de esas dos semanas, para reconstruir su gremio, mas fuerte y resistente que nunca.

Todos los jóvenes, adultos, y gatos que conformaban esa familia, habían estallado en incesantes murmullos, ocasionados por las últimas palabras que un joven de pelo naranja, había dicho en voz alta, frente a todos los magos presentes, todos susurraban animadamente, y por lo que se veía, sumamente contentos, la mayoría susurraban con entusiamo y otros hacían gestos alegres, mientras que los más mayores, miraban con suma curiosidad a Ichigo, entrecerrando los ojos al igual que él.

-Así que… quieres unirte a mi gremio…- dijo solemne Makarov.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza, ante esto, Makarov frunció su ceño y cerró los ojos unos segundos, esto causo que la sonrisa de Ichigo se borrara, el aire se había vuelto un poco pesado y todos miraban expectantes, cuál sería la respuesta del maestro. Happy y Rukia estaban flotando sobre los cabezas de Natsu e Ichigo con cara de preocupación. Esos pocos segundos se estaban haciendo eternos.

Makarov abrió los ojos mirando fijamente a Ichigo, y pasado un segundo, su expresión irradiaba extrema felicidad mientras alzaba sus manos al cielo, muy alegre.

-¡Pues claro que puedes unirte Ichigo!, ¡Jajá!, ¡Bienvenido a la familia hijo mío!- exclamo finalmente el pequeño maestro.

Las caras de todos los jóvenes magos, quienes hacia unos segundos estaban con una mezcla de preocupación y expectación en sus rostros, acaban de explotar, en risas, gritos y silbidos.

-¡Sí!, ¡Bienvenido!- gritaron la mayoría de magos.

Ichigo abrió mucho los ojos, parpadeando varias veces, sorprendido por la reacción del anciano maestro y la de sus jóvenes magos. El ruido que todos hacían llenaba la plaza entera, atrayendo la atención, de los tenderos, vecinos y animales. En una esquina, Laxus, quien se apoyaba en una pared, con los ojos cerrados, aparentando no haberse enterado de nada, finalmente sonrió y le lanzo una mirada confiada a Ichigo. Happy y Rukia volaban en círculos felices. Mientras decían fuertemente '' ¡Bien, Bien!''. El joven Kurosaki no sabía adónde mirar, todos se veían tan contentos, que él solo se limito a sonreír nerviosamente con su ceño fruncido mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Miro hacia los magos que estaban a su lado, Lucy hablaba animadamente con Levy una maga que recordaba Ichigo, pudo escucharlas como decía '' ¿No lo sabes?, ¡es un Dragón Slayer!'', mas allá de él, Natsu charlaba con un niño el cual el no recordaba su nombre, era hijo de uno de los miembros más viejos de Fairy Tail, '' ¡Golpeamos a un montón de malos! '' Le escucho decir al joven de pelo rosa, mientras el pequeño lo escuchaba feliz. Miro también a Gray el cual se encontraba con una expresión de cansancio, mientras la maga de pelo azul Juvia, no paraba de decirle ''lo genial que era, al convencer a Kurosaki de unirse''.

-Pero yo no le dije nada, el ya quería unirse…- Dijo Gray aburridamente.

-Oh Gray-sama eres tan modesto…- dijo Juvia, adulando al mago de hielo.

Ichigo sonrió ante eso, al parece era común que esa chica lo tratara así, la atención del joven fue desviada cuanto una voz a su lado le hablo.

-Me alegro de que te hayas unido al gremio.- escucho claramente.

Kurosaki se dio la vuelta, para mirar a Erza, la cual le sonreía después de felicitarlo, Ichigo sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza, y sin saber porque Erza se sonrojo un poco y rápidamente añadió.

-Pues… me refiero… a que un mago de tu calibre le vendrá muy bien a Fairy Tail.- le dijo mientras recuperaba su compostura seria, frunciendo el ceño, y aparentando frialdad, algo clásico en ella.

Detrás de la pila de magos se había alzado un gato mas, uno negro con una pequeña espada en su espalda y unos pantalones, sus ojos reflejaban una expresión de no creer lo que veía se acerco a toda velocidad hasta donde estaba Ichigo, pero miro a este, sino a su compañera la pequeña gata alada, se quedo mirando cómo se acercaba el pequeño gato negro.

Al situarse frente a Rukia, el gato abrió aun más los ojos, y su boca se despego lentamente.

-Capitana… Kuchiki… es usted…- dijo el pequeño gato alado sin disimular su asombro.

-Phanter Lily… ha pasado mucho tiempo.- le respondió Rukia, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todos los magos se habían quedado callados de repente, mirando la escena. Según las palabras de Lily, no solo se encontraban frente a una Exceed desconocida para ellos, sino que al parecer, era de rango capitán. Ichigo arqueo una ceja y miro a la pequeña gata.

-¿Capitana?, ¿no eras teniente?- le pregunto.

Rukia negó con el cabeza, seguido de un suspiro.

-No, después de terminar mi misión en este mundo, iba ser promovida a capitán, de la guardia real de los Exceed, Lily estaba bajo mi mando, antes de llegar aquí.- respondió Rukia.

Ichigo miro un momento al cielo, pensando en lo de ''capitana''. Curiosamente el resto de magos presentes hicieron lo mismo. Pasado unos segundos, Makarov rompió el silencio que recién se apoderaba del lugar.

-Rukia Kuchiki, desde hace mucho tiempo eres compañera de Ichigo, ¿Qué vas hacer?- le pregunto.

La pequeña gata oscura, desvió su atención de Phanter Lily, y miro muy seria al maestro del gremio, no dudo ni un segundo en dar su respuesta.

-Yo también quiero unirme a Fairy Tail maestro.- le respondió Rukia.

El maestro sonrió ante la respuesta de la gata, sin cambiar su ceño fruncido. Pero no duro mucho así, ya que el maestro, soltó una carcajada, mientras cerraba los ojos de la emoción, una reacción que hizo que Ichigo levantara sus cejas.

-¡Jajá!, ¡Ya lo oyeron mis muchachos!, ¡tenemos dos nuevos miembros en Fairy Tail!, ¿saben lo que significa?- exclamo muy alegre el pequeño maestro.

-¡FIESTA!- se escucho por parte de todos los magos.

De repente, todos empezaron a entrar en trompicones al edifico del gremio, mientras todos murmuraban contentos. El sol ya empezaba a esconderse detrás de las montañas, mientras las luces de Magnolia comenzaron a iluminar el panorama. Cuando todos entraron, solo se quedaron rezagados Ichigo, Makarov y en la puerta, se había quedado Lucy, al notar que el joven de pelo naranja se quedaba atrás, sintió curiosidad por no verlo entrar.

-Ichigo… como ya te dije antes, aquí puedes comenzar una nueva vida, con nosotros, mientras encuentras el camino de regreso a casa, y por eso mismo, les dije a todos, que perdiste gran parte de tus recuerdos.- comento Makarov.

El joven de pelo naranja se quedo pensando sobre eso, meditando sobre si era lo correcto, pero cuando recordó la historia del Ichigo de Earthland, pensó que no debía fastidiarle las cosas, y que esa era la manera más correcta. A fin de cuentas, y prácticamente, eran la misma persona… después de pensarlo varios segundos, asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, entonces debemos entrar, ¡no vaya a ser que nos perdamos la fiesta!- le respondió el maestro, recuperando su alegría.

-Maestro... le agradezco todo esto pero… ¿no es un poco exagerado, celebrar porque Rukia y yo ingresamos?- dijo Ichigo sincero, con su ceño fruncido.

Makarov, parpadeo varias veces, y después soltó una carcajada, que volvió a sorprender al joven Kurosaki.

-¡Jajaja!, ¡Ichigo, aquí siempre celebramos el ingreso de un nuevo miembro!, ¡es como agradecemos la felicidad de tener a uno más en la familia!- dijo el pequeño anciano sin parar de reír.

Lucy, seguía en la entrada, junto a las puertas, escuchando la conversación, pensando si había sido buena idea, quedarse a indagar, sobre el nuevo mago.

-Basta de hablar Ichigo, ahora entremos, esta noche, Fairy Tail festejara. (Makarov sin borrar su sonrisa, se giro hacia la puerta). Te seguimos Lucy.- dijo el maestro finalmente.

La joven maga rubia, tropezó y se dio un fuerte golpe contra el marco de la entrada, se sostuvo la cabeza con los ojos llorosos, corriendo hacia los lados, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez, y entraba rápidamente al gremio.

Ichigo aun con su ceño fruncido, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, y se rasco la cabeza, mientras pensaba que debía acostumbrarse a esas anécdotas, que ocurrían a diario en el gremio. Ichigo siguió a Lucy a la entrada, y empujo las puertas, para ser recibido por vítores, silbidos y mucho ruido.

Makarov sonrió mientras Ichigo entraba, y las puertas se cerraban, ya solo en la plaza, y prácticamente de noche, le dio la espalda al gremio, mientras adoptaba una expresión seria, frunciendo su ceño, y comenzó a decir.

-Como ves, Ichigo ya está con nosotros, ahora solo hace falta esperar si sus recuerdos vuelven… o si regresa a su mundo… aun no estoy totalmente seguro si realmente viene de otro lugar. Pero ahora no pensemos en eso, no te preocupes, cuidare de tu amigo.

Mas allá de la plaza, en el techo de un gran edificio vecino al gremio, se encontraban dos figuras encapuchadas, que al parecer eran a las que el maestro le hablaba. La más pequeña estaba totalmente cubierta por una túnica, parte de su rostro estaba oculto, pero por la capucha se escapaban pequeños mechones de cabello rosado, mas rosado que el de Natsu. La figura más alta, también estaba cubierto por una túnica, y tenía el rostro más oculto que la persona a su lado, dejando ver un poco de su cabello, de un azul intenso, no solo la capucha lo ocultaba, sino también una bufanda de un color verde oscuro, que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, hasta la altura de su nariz. También se alcanzaba a ver unas extrañas marcas rodeando su ojo derecho.

Al escuchar el comentario de Makarov, la figura se quedo callada unos segundos, meditando, luego suspiro de alivio, y asintió con la cabeza al anciano maestro, luego se dio la vuelta.

-Vámonos Meredy.- susurro el sujeto con voz masculina.

La otra figura también se dio la vuelta, y pasado unos segundos, desaparecieron.

Makarov se quedo allí mirando, el sitio donde las dos personas habían desaparecido, y suspiro, luego se dio la vuelta y se encamino a la entrada del gremio, aunque hablo muy bajo, se alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo.

-Ichigo… ¿Quién eres realmente?

Ya en el interior del gremio, había un gran ruido, todo el mundo hacia cosas distintas, bebían, reían, cantaban, o luchaban. Ichigo se quedo allí parado, cerca de la entrada, observando todo, el gremio parecía mucho más grande por dentro. Bastantes mesas de madera cubrían el lugar, las cuales sostenían comidas y bebidas de todos los tipos, siendo la más común, la cerveza. Mas las luces iluminaban todo el lugar, mientras Mirajane llevaba cervezas aquí y allá junto a una chica de cabello violeta que Ichigo no reconoció, en la parte más alejada, en unas escaleras que llevaban a un segundo piso, estaba Laxus conversando con un sujeto de cabello verde y muy largo, recordó que nombre era Fried. A su lado, un hombre de la misma estatura del rubio, con una especie de casco imperial cubriendo su rostro, jugaba con unos pequeños cilindros de madera, los cuales tenían caras pintadas. A su lado, una joven de cabello castaño y vestido verde, se apoyaba sobre el mirador de madera, sin quitarle ojo a Elfman, que luchaba con Natsu, Gray, y otros magos.

En el fondo, Gajeel, el mago de múltiples, piercings se encontraba al parece, disfrazado de un cantante de Blues, destacando un gran esmoquin blanco, unas gafas de sol, y un sombrero a juego. Cantando una especie de canción, donde lo único que decía era ''Shooby Dooby dooooo'', ante esa ''mala'' canción, Jetch y droy dos magos inseparables, arrojaban comida, platos y otras cosas, pidiéndole que se callara. En una esquina, cuatro gatos alados conversaban animadamente. Uno de ellos, con un vestido rosa, y una cara muy seria, escuchaba a Lily, como le relataba su periodo en la guardia real Exceed, con Rukia como superior, la cual asentía a cada afirmación que hacia el gato negro, mientras Happy los escuchaba a la par que se comía un enorme pescado.

Ichigo, suspiro pensando que debía acostumbrarse a ese tipo de cosas, por un momento pensó, que le daría dolor de cabeza, pero lo cierto era que esa felicidad, empezaba a contagiarlo, y se rectifico pensando que no estaba todo tan mal, pero eso no significaba que debía participar, por lo que se dirigió a una mesa vacía, y después de apoyar su enorme espada vendada a un lado de la mesa, se sentó.

Mientras estaba allí sentado, vio que alguien acababa de depositar una jarra de cerveza a su lado, alzo la mirada para observar a Erza, la cual se había sentado frente a él, ondeando su cabello escarlata y luciendo su brillante armadura.

-Te veo muy callado.- dijo Erza con su seriedad, típica en ella.

-Bueno… para serte sincero, no estoy acostumbrado a tanto ruido.

-En Fairy Tail debes acostumbrarte a esto, puede que sea una celebración, pero no hay mucho cambio al resto de días.

-Ya veo… por cierto… ¿que marca es esta cerveza?- pregunto Ichigo observando la cerveza frente a él.

-¿Marca?

Erza abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces, atónita ante la pregunta del joven de pelo naranja.

-Si… ya sabes, oh bueno… olvídalo… ¿sabes cuantos grados de alcohol tiene?- volvió a preguntar un poco ms resignado Ichigo.

-Eh… esto… yo… (Erza se giro hacia una esquina del gremio) ¡Cana!, ¡Cuánto alcohol tiene esta cerveza!- pregunto fuertemente.

Un poco mas allá de la pelea de Elfman, Natsu, Gray y varios magos mas, Cana, una chica que acostumbraba a usar solo un bikini, bebía cerveza de un enorme barril frente a ella, sosteniéndolo con las dos manos, y dejando derramar un poco, el cual caía descendía hasta su cuello. '' ¿no es un poco joven para beber?, además debería ponerse algo…'' pensó Ichigo, frunciendo aun mas su ceño, y mirando rápidamente hacia otro lado.

Cana deposito el barril frente a ella, y se dio la vuelta, para responder a Erza, mientras se limpiaba con su mano derecha, la cerveza derramada.

-¡Mucho!, ¡eso te lo puedo asegurar! ¡Jajaja!- le respondió Cana, antes de volver con su barril.

-Ya la oíste.- le dijo Erza a Ichigo mientras le daba un sorbo a su pequeña jarra de cerveza.

El joven de pelo naranja, sudo una gota ante la respuesta de Erza, agacho la mirada para observar su bebida, pensó que no debía ser peor, a la cerveza que acostumbraba a comprar Keigo, cada vez que se reunían en su casa. Le dio un sorbo también, y rápidamente sintió como si su garganta fuera desgarrada, el licor estaba demasiado fuerte, sudo varias gotas mientras terminaba de tragar aquel líquido, dado que hasta hace poco había probado el licor, su consumo le resulto sofocante. Miro a algunos magos que parecían beber el mismo licor, pero a ellos apenas si los hacía reír, parecían más pequeños que él, y aun así, eran más tolerantes al alcohol. ''desde luego beber, no es lo mío'', pensó Ichigo.

Makarov ya había entrado al gremio, y con ayuda de Mirajane había subido un par de cervezas al segundo piso, para beber junto a Laxus, a la par que conversaban.

-Así que perdiste tus recuerdos… -dijo Erza finalmente.

Ichigo se giro a mirarla, y recordó lo que le dijo al maestro, aunque ella no lo recordaba, años atrás Erza y Earthland-Ichigo, habían sido demasiado cercanos, compartían un fuerte lazo, y ante eso, su yo de Fiore, la había protegido a ella y al gremio durante años, resultaba difícil estar frente a una persona, sabiendo por todo lo que paso junto a su otro yo. Suspiro y decidió responder, no muy seguro…

-Si... gran parte de ellos, solo recuerdo un poco sobre mi niñez, junto a mi padre.

-El dragón oscuro… según he oído, era muy poderoso.- respondió Erza.

-Bueno… eso dicen… yo no recuerdo mucho sobre él.

-Ya veo… por cierto, he visto que eres usuario de la magia de re-equipamiento, para serte sincera… no creí que hubieran muchos magos así.

Ichigo pensó sobre eso, el tampoco terminaba de conocer, aquellos poderes con los que había aparecido en Fiore, ciertamente le escucho a Rukia, días atrás, que era una magia rara, la cual no se enseñaba, sino que se despertaba…

-Supongo que es una coincidencia que dos magos así se encuentren ¿no?, me gustaría ver tus habilidades más de cerca.- dijo Ichigo, intentando desviar la conversación.

-¿Mas de cerca?, ¿Cómo más de cerca?- pregunto Erza, un poco alarmada.

Titania movía los brazos de manera extraña, mientras se veía bastante sonrojada, sudando varias gotas. Parecía como si las palabras de Ichigo hubieran causado una reacción extraña en ella, el joven de pelo naranja, se quedo mirándola frunciendo su ceño a la vez que arqueaba una ceja.

-Bueno, ya sabes, dicen que eras una maga de mucha habilidad.- dijo Ichigo finalmente, sin entender nada de Erza.

La joven de pelo escarlata, se detuvo en seco, como si su motor hubiera sido desconectado, luego agacho la cabeza, y suspiro, pasado unos segundos, y a una velocidad que a Ichigo definitivamente le sorprendió, recupero su compostura de autoridad, y levantaba de nuevo su cerveza.

-Cuando quieras, te mostrare el verdadero poder de esta magia, ¿podría ser una misión?- dijo Erza con suficiencia.

-Misión… si es verdad, ahora que estoy en el gremio, supongo que debo empezar a trabajar.

Erza asintió con la cabeza y volvió a beber de su jarra de madera. Ichigo sintió un pequeño tintineo en su pecho y se exalto, mando una mano a su pecho y pudo sentir el colgante que llevaba desde que llego. Después de sacarlo, se quedo observándolo a la luz de las lámparas. Por lo que se veía eran varias pequeñas laminas de metal que parecían ''espadas'', las cuales se enroscaban alrededor de un extraño cristal de color rojo intenso, el cual Ichigo no había notado antes.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Erza curiosa.

-No lo sé… siempre lo llevo conmigo, y algo me dice que no debo alejarme de él.- le respondió Ichigo, un poco sorprendido por lo que acababa decir, como si lo hubiera dicho sin pensar.

-¿Oh, aun no tienes marca?- pregunto una voz a su lado.

Makarov se hallaba a un lado suyo, sonriéndole como siempre acostumbraba hacer el anciano. Makarov se giro e hizo señas a Mirajane, para que se acercara, esta llego con una especie de brocha la cual en la punta tenía el símbolo de Fairy Tail.

-Muy bien, Rukia, por favor acércate.

La gata se acerco volando, y se poso encima de la mesa, se quito su pequeño Shikahusho para dejar ver su espalda de un pelaje igual al color de la piel. Makarov estampo aquella brocha en la espalda de Rukia, y al retirarla el símbolo del gremio, relucía en su espalda de un color oscuro, volvió a ponerse su ropaje, oscuro, el cual era igual al de su cabello, negro como la noche.

-En mi ropa también maestro.- le dijo la pequeña gata.

Makarov, humedeció la brocha en una pequeña caja que tenia y la estampo en las ropas de Rukia, ahora siendo un símbolo de color blanco. Volvió a humedecer la brocha y se acerco a Ichigo, este que parecía distraído reacciono, y después de pensar unos segundos, mostro su hombro derecho. El anciano maestro, estampo la brocha en la piel del hombro de Ichigo, el cual ahora relucía el símbolo de Fairy Tail, de color escarlata puro.

Sin darse cuenta, muchos magos habían presenciado eso, los cuales aplaudieron y silbaron, ante las marcas recién hechas en Ichigo y Rukia.

-Bienvenidos los dos.- dijo Makarov sonriendo, antes de marcharse.

El joven de pelo naranja, y la gata observaron sus marcas unos segundos, y después se miraron mientras sonreían. Natsu, Gray y Lucy se encontraban detrás de Erza sonriendo también. El mago de pelo rosa, reacciono y llamo rápido a su maestro.

-Maestro espere, necesito pedirle algo.

Makarov se dio la vuelta, y volvió a acercarse, esperando la pregunta de Natsu. Todos los magos habían vuelto a sus cosas, bebiendo, riendo y peleando.

-Quiero que deje a Ichigo, unirse a nuestro equipo.

Makarov abrió muchos los ojos, ante la pregunta de Natsu. Ichigo, Gray y Lucy, parecieron también sorprenderse, pero Erza se levanto de su silla, y se situó al lado de Natsu.

-Quiero pedirle lo mismo maestro.- dijo Erza con decisión.

El anciano maestro los miro a todos, uno por uno, muy pensativo, luego miro a Ichigo, se quedo unos minutos, mirándolo atentamente, y dijo alegre.

-Si no le molesta a ninguno de ustedes, no veo porque deba molestarme a mí.- dijo Makarov, antes de volverse a ir, por segunda vez, pero no sin antes escuchar como decía ''necesitaremos más dinero para reparaciones''

Natsu abrió la boca de la emoción, mientras lanzaba un puño al aire. Erza cerraba los ojos, frunciendo su ceño, pero esbozando una gran sonrisa, Lucy sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza, y Gray se quito toda la ropa de la parte superior, de su torso, mientras decía.

-¿Saben lo que significa eso?

-Claro que si.- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Ahora sí que somos…- dijo Erza.

-¡El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail!- termino Natsu.

Todos se veían contentos, Ichigo al observar sus reacciones, no pudo evitar sonreír, recordando a sus amigos, aquellos con los que batallo tan arduamente, en la tierra… pensó que tal vez el motivo de llegar a ese mundo, no era algo negativo, que talvez, el debió llegar ahí, porque algo o alguien lo requería. Se levanto y se dirigió al otro lado de la mesa, junto a todos.

-Creo que estoy listo, ahora soy… un mago de Fairy Tail.

Todos sonrieron ante las palabras de Ichigo, Natsu estaba eufórico, mientras Erza no dejaba de mirarlo, detrás de ello se escucho un pequeño ruido de aleteo, todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Happy el cual llegaba a toda velocidad, a la par que Rukia se levantaba rápidamente, y ambos gatos dijeron al unísono.

-¡Hey, no se olviden de nosotros!

La velocidad con la que venía Happy, causo que estrellara su cabeza con la de Rukia, los dos gatos se arrojaron al piso rodando y sosteniendo sus cabezas.

-¡Ten más cuidado la próxima vez!- exclamo Rukia con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Aye…- dijo Happy sostenido su cabeza del dolor.

Todos empezaron a reír, incluyendo a Ichigo, que sentía que no reía así en mucho tiempo. Pasaron las horas y la fiesta en Fairy Tail no cesaba, todos charlaban animadamente unos con otros, Ichigo hablaba con Gray, sobre su batalla en aquel pueblo que no recordaba su nombre, por lo que el mago del hielo, le dijo que se llamaba ''Pueblo Onion''. Después de varias conversaciones, Ichigo finalmente se levanto, contando con la batalla de horas atrás, se sorprendió de haber aguantando tanto tiempo despierto, pero no sabía a dónde ir, recordó que el tenia 300.000 jewels en el bolsillo, por lo que pagaría alguna habitación en un hotel.

Cuando disponía a levantarse, Erza se levanto primero alegando que tenia sueño y se despidió de todos, cuando se acercaba a la puerta, Ichigo recogió a Zangetsu y se le acerco.

-Te acompaño.

-¿Eh?, ¿por… por...qué?- dijo Erza un poco sorprendida.

-Yo también tengo sueño, me iré a dormir a algún hotel.

-¿No tienes… alguna casa arrendada o algo?- le pregunto Erza.

-Bueno… tal vez si… pero no lo recuerdo.- respondió Ichigo, sonriendo ante lo tonto que le pareció eso.

Las manchas rojas en las mejillas de Erza desaparecieron, agacho su cabeza, como si pensara algo. Luego miro Ichigo, y asintió con su cabeza, ambos salieron del gremio y se encaminaron a Fairy Hills.

Ya un poco alejados del gremio, mientras caminaban, Erza miraba a Ichigo, queriéndole decir algo, pero enseguida volvía a callarse. Hasta que finalmente…

-Sabes… si Fairy Hills, no fuera un lugar solo para chicas, te invitaría a dormir hoy…

Ichigo se giro a Erza mirándola atentamente, esta se volvió a sonrojar y rápidamente añadió.

-Pues… ya sabes… en alguna habitación que tengamos desocupada jeje…

El joven de pelo naranja, parpadeo un par de veces, y luego sonrió.

-No te preocupes, igual creo que no podría quedarme, me sentiría incomodo…

Erza miro más de cerca a Ichigo, antes de decirle.

-Ichigo… ¿tú fuiste traicionado?

El joven de pelo naranja se giro hacia Erza, pero esta vez, con el ceño fruncido, pensando sobre que responderle a Erza, ya habían salido de las calles y se acercaban a una colina, Ichigo suspiro y respondió.

-Si… hace un tiempo, pero no te preocupes Erza, sé que puedo confiar en ust…

-Sé cómo te sientes. (Le interrumpió a Ichigo), se cual es esa sensación, cuando recién llegue, también era así… pero luego, conoces bien a Natsu, a Gray… a todos… y entonces sabes, que estas con personas, que quieres cuidar, y sabes que ellos te cuidan a ti, además… ahora eres del gremio, también debemos cuidarte a ti…

Ichigo se quedo observando cómo Erza se quedaba callada, entendía perfectamente lo que le intentaba decir. Ya estaban en las puertas de Fairy Hills, ambos se habían quedado callados, Ichigo miraba a Erza, mientras ella mantenía la cabeza agachada. Ichigo se acerco un poco más.

-Erza… gracias, me haces sentir… parte de ustedes… aunque soy un recién llegado.

Erza iba a replicar algo, pero Ichigo le hizo una seña para que no dijera nada. Se giro hacia la dirección del gremio, donde desde esa colina se podía observar el enorme edificio de Fairy Tail. La luna brillaba en todo lo alto haciendo relucir aun más la armadura que siempre llevaba Erza, mientras Ichigo continuaba mirando al edificio.

-Los chicos en el gremio, se ven todos muy alegres, aunque luchan entre ellos, luego vuelven a ser los mismos… me alegro de que me consideren un amigo mas, un mago mas… y tu Erza… (Titania se sonrojo al ver que Ichigo la nombraba)

-curiosamente siento que ya te conozco, (no lo decía por el relato de Makarov, sino por lo que sentía), y me siento, contento… de que quieras cuidarme, (volvió a girarse hacia Erza), por eso…

Ichigo se paro frente a ella, la fresca brisa acariciaba las hojas de los arboles, mientras revolvía el cabello de la joven de cabello escarlata. Kurosaki levanto su puño, y lo mando a su pecho, mientras lo apretaba allí fuertemente.

-Te prometo que yo también lo hare, Erza… yo te protegeré.

Titania abrió mucho los ojos, las manchas rojas en sus mejillas habían aumentado, pero las palabras de Ichigo, habían llegado más allá de sus oídos, Ichigo se sintió un poco extraño segundos después, se mando una mano a la cabeza, curiosamente Erza también, como sintieran lo mismo, como su alma se agitaba, y su cerebro daba un tumbo, parecía que esa situación ya la habían vivido, que él ya le había dicho esas palabras… ¿pero cuándo?

En ese momento se escucho, como alguien se acercaba, ambos se giraron y vieron como Levy se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Vaya, creí que ya estarías dormida… oh… ¿no estaré interrumpiendo algo?- dijo Levy un poco curiosa y asustada.

Ichigo y Erza se miraron, y acto seguido, la cara de Ichigo se sonrojo un poco, mientras que la de Erza parecía un tomate, ambos movieron los manos, haciendo señales negativas.

-¡No es lo que tú crees!- dijeron fuertemente al unísono.

Levy se asusto bastante de la reacción de los dos magos y salió corriendo hacia el interior de Fairy Hills, abriendo las puertas de par en par. Ichigo y Erza se miraron y aun sonrojados, empezaron a balbucear.

-Lo mejor será… irme a dormir… si… buenas noches Ichigo…- se despidió Erza, antes de entrar rápido al edificio y cerrando las puertas.

Ichigo se quedo parpadeando varias veces, y luego de recuperar su compostura decidió salir de allí, se ajusto a Zangetsu en su espalda, y aunque sabía que no lo escuchaba, le dijo:

-Sin duda, un mundo muy raro.

Ya volviendo a las calles de Magnolia, después de doblar en un par de esquinas, pudo observar un hotel que lucía decente, suspiro y abrió las puertas, donde una mujer de cabello rizado y apariencia maternal lo atendió, Ichigo se dirigió a su habitación, y apoyo su espada a un lado de la cama, la cual daba a una ventana, Ichigo se lavo la cara frente al espejo, y pudo observarse mejor, su armadura oscura en su brazo izquierdo, parecía relucir donde fuera, su cara detonaba cansancio, ¿Cuánto hace que no dormía en una cama?

Ichigo finalmente se tumbo, ya sintiendo como su cuerpo agradecía el descanso que sentía, pensó en todo lo que había sucedido ese día, su batalla en pueblo Onion, su encuentro con sus nuevos amigos, su mareo en el tren… después de un rato, se dio cuenta que llevaba mucho rato pensando en Erza, sus palabras, lo último que él le había dicho, esa extraña sensacion que fue interrumpida por Levy, su ingreso a Fairy Tail y…

-¡Oh dios!... ¡Rukia!

…

Fuera de Fairy Tail, casi todo el mundo se había ido a dormir, excepto los que ya dormían debido a su ingesta de alcohol, La pequeña gata oscura y Lily, sobrevolaban todo el lugar, mirando en todos los alrededores, mientras la gata blanca Charle y Happy buscaban en otros lugares, preguntando por alguien.

-¡Ichigo!, ¡¿Dónde estás?!- gritaba Rukia y el gato negro.

Después de observar como los tres gatos negaban con la cabeza, Rukia no soporto su enojo.

-¡MALDITO ICHIGO!, ¡¿DONDE VOY A DORMIR?!

* * *

**ENDING: _You Be As One - W-inds_ (la dirección del ending esta en mi perfil, ¡****disfrútenlo!)**

* * *

**(Actualizacion del 26/03/14, Wendy no esta fuera del equipo Natsu, es solo que ella no estaba con el grupo de magos, en el momento en que Ichigo entro al grupo)**

**¡No dudes en comentar que te pareció este capitulo!**

**Estoy abierto a cualquier tipo de sugerencia, así como critica constructiva, incluyendo claro, correcciones en la ortografía.**

**¿Quieres saber como continua?, ¡espera el capitulo de la próxima semana!.**


	7. Capitulo 6: La primera mision

**Aclaración: esta historia se desarrolla justo en el final de la saga de los Quincy (Bleach) y al final de la saga de Tártaros (Fairy Tail), según el sentido común... creo.**

**Saludos a todos, gracias por las reviews hasta ahora, ¡seguimos con el capitulo 6!,**** ¡espero que les guste!**

**Simbología: para los diálogos ****tanto para abrir como cerrar, **usare el clásico ''-'', los ''()'' serán aclaraciones, pensamientos o descripción de un suceso dentro del dialogo.

**Disclaimer: no soy propietario de los derechos legales de Bleach (Tite Kubo) Y/O Fairy Tail (Hiro Mashima).**

* * *

**Por cierto, por un MP me recomendaron seleccionar un ''opening y ending'' a esta historia, me pareció raro al principio, pues eso es de los animes, pero al final me pareció bien, ya que pensé que aportaría calidad a esta historia, y lo haría mas divertido así que...**

**OPENING 1: _Velonica - Aqua Timez_ (la dirección del opening esta en mi perfil, disfrútalo :D)**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: La primera misión.**

Erza había cerrado la puerta de su habitación fuertemente, mientras se lanzaba a su cama. Tan solo de un destello de luz, había cambiado su armadura por un pequeño y modesto pijama, que era conformado por una pequeña blusa y poco más. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, y daba una pequeña iluminación a la habitación en penumbras.

Titania se mando una mano a su cabeza, para acomodar su cabello lentamente mientras pensaba en la conversación que había tenido hace unos instantes con cierto mago de pelo naranja. Su conversación, le pareció extraña, pues lo que sentía no era algo común, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Jellal sentía una sensación así de intensa. Las últimas palabras de Ichigo, la habían llenado de sentimiento. Desde que lo vio, sentía como si ya lo conociera, y cada vez que lo veía, no podía evitar sentirse alegre, como si se tratara de una persona muy especial que había perdido hace mucho tiempo. Mientras estaba allí recostada en su cama, sin una pizca de sueño, cerró los ojos para rememorar su conversación con el joven Kurosaki… '_'Yo te protegeré…_'' Erza sostuvo esas palabras en su mente, y sin darse cuenta, lagrimas cristalinas florecían de sus ojos, las cuales bajaban por su mejillas, para perderse en el color de su cabello.

Erza abrió los ojos rápidamente, y se seco sus ojos y mejillas. Observo como en sus manos relucían aquellas lágrimas, ante la luz de la luna. Perpleja se pregunto: '' ¿Estoy… llorando?'', '' ¿Por qué?'', las preguntas inundaron su mente. No se explicaba porque las últimas palabras de Ichigo, causaban esa reacción en ella. Se mando una mano a su pecho mientras sentía, como una niña en su interior lloraba intensamente, no de tristeza, sino de… felicidad. Erza volvió a secar sus lagrimas, y sintió dolor de cabeza en cuanto las preguntas la abrumaron, decidió cerrar los ojos, y olvidar todo por un momento.

-Vamos Erza, tú no eres así, concéntrate.- se dijo a sí misma, antes de quedarse dormida.

A muchos metros de Fairy Hills, un joven de pelo naranja, dormía tranquilamente, solo con su respiración rompiendo el silencio de la habitación, mientras descansaba, extrañas imágenes se apoderaban de su mente, y extraños sueños se visualizaban…

…

Estaba en una extraño sitio, una enorme cueva rodeaba todo el lugar, y la única luz era la de las antorchas, que iluminaban los pasillos y celdas, con cientos de reclusos en cada una de ellas, y con otros trabajando con picos y palas, allá donde seres de capuchas les ordenaban cavar. Sin duda aquel lugar, era un sitio despreciable… De dolor y sufrimiento.

En una esquina, de aquel lugar, bajo un unos escombros, pasando una grieta donde solo un pequeño cabria, se encontraba un niño de pelo naranja, el cual estaba sentado, observando el mar en pleno atardecer, que era ampliamente visible desde donde estaban, como si la libertad estuviera a su alcance, y a la vez, muy lejos. A su lado se encontraba una niña sentada, observando el océano al igual que él, con el cabello escarlata, un poco maltratado, a causa de los castigos de ese horrible lugar.

-Pareciera como si en cualquier momento pudiéramos largarnos…- dijo aquella niña.

-Pero sin barcos… nos… ahogaríamos…- respondió aquel pequeño.

Ambos se quedaron allí, en silencio, como si la sola compañía del otro, fuera suficiente.

-Erza… algún día… algún día, nos largaremos de aquí. E iremos con el abuelo Rob al lugar del que tanto nos habla.- dijo el pequeño de pelo naranja.

La niña le dirigió una mirada al pequeño, que seguía mirando el mar, ella sonrió sin quitarle ojo de encima, y se acerco un poco más, para estar sentada… más cerca de él.

-¿Todos?- pregunto la pequeña Erza.

-Sí, todos nos iremos de aquí, y si nos separamos, seguiremos siendo amigos, hasta volver a encontrarnos… yo aun tengo que encontrar a mi padre, así que en cuanto entremos a Fairy Tail, también lo buscare.- le respondió el pequeño.

-Yo también iré contigo, lo buscaremos juntos Ichigo.

El pequeño Ichigo se sonrojo un poco, miro a Erza, la cual sonreía también un poco sonrojada. El pequeño asintió con la cabeza, y ambos rieron. Pasado unos minutos la pequeña de cabello escarlata se levanto y se acerco un poco más al hueco que daba al océano.

-Ichigo… cuando nos vayamos de aquí… ¿irías… irías a ver los cerezos conmigo?- pregunto la niña sin apartar la vista de mar.

El pequeño de pelo naranja se quedo observando a Erza, luego sonrió y se levanto para acercarse a ella.

-Claro, los veremos juntos, no dejare que nadie nos vuelva a apresar, ni hacernos daño, porque yo… yo te protegeré.- le respondió Ichigo mandándose un puño al pecho.

Erza se giro para mirarlo, muy sonrojada, y un poco sorprendida por las palabras del pequeño de pelo naranja. Vio como Ichigo la miraba con decisión, y ante eso asintió con la cabeza feliz.

-Recuérdalo Ichigo…

El pequeño Kurosaki, miro a la niña más de cerca y sonrió a la par que ella.

-Saldremos de aquí… ¡Juntos!- dijeron los dos niños al unísono.

…

Ichigo despertó sudando, miro hacia los lados intentando enfocar todo, pero la oscuridad de la noche no le ayudo. Se giro para sentarse en la cama mientras se mandaba una mano a su frente para secarse el sudor. Después de quedarse allí unos minutos, retiro su mano, para dejar ver su rostro el cual reflejaba incertidumbre.

-¿Porque no recuerdo… lo que acabo de soñar?…- dijo decepcionando, pues sentía que era un crimen, haber olvidado aquel sueño tan de repente.

(Varias horas después)

Amanecía en la ciudad. El sol ya se había levantado, y bañaba con su luz a toda Magnolia, los ciudadanos se encontraban abriendo sus negocios, partiendo a trabajar, o simplemente disfrutando de un merecido día libre. La paz que casi no acostumbraba a permanecer en la ciudad, se podía sentir en el aire, y el edificio que mas destacaba en toda el lugar, abría sus puertas, listos para permitir la entrada de sus múltiples miembros, quienes acudían a buscar trabajos, conversar con sus amigos, o simplemente estar ahí, sin ninguna razón lógica aparente… sin duda, era otro día cálido en el gremio de magos, Fairy Tail.

A varias calles de dicho sitio, en la habitación de un modesto hotel, un joven de pelo naranja recién se levantaba, obligado por los gritos de una pequeña gata con alas, que no paraba de ordenarle que se diera prisa. Con sus ojos entrecerrados y bostezando, se dirigía al baño con dificultad, pues sentía que había estado adherido a su cama, por una especie de pegamento, ya que habían pasado dos semanas, desde que no dormía en una cama.

-¡Vamos Ichigo!, no podemos llegar tarde, ¡es tu primera misión!- le dijo fuertemente su pequeña amiga.

Pasaron los minutos, y el joven Kurosaki seguía en el baño preparándose, mientras la gata oscura, no paraba de apresurarlo, a la par que él la ignoraba.

-No puedo creerlo, y pensar que casi me quedo durmiendo afuera por tu culpa.- le replico la pequeña gata.

-Ya te dije que fue un accidente Rukia, simplemente… me despiste.- respondió el joven, saliendo del baño.

Se acerco a su cama y se sentó, mientras suspiraba a la par que miraba por la ventana. El radiante día lo saludaba, con sus raños entrando por la ventana, e iluminando la habitación. Ichigo le respondió frunciendo su ceño.

-Así que… hoy es mi primera misión… me siento como cuando tú… bueno, cuando se me pidió empezar a trabajar de shinigami sustituto.- dijo el joven calmado.

-Entonces debes saber, lo importante que es llegar a tiempo.- le respondió Rukia, ni corta ni perezosa.

Ichigo le lanzo una mirada aburrida, con la ceja arqueada, y volvió a suspirar. Pensó por un momento en las palabras de su pequeña amiga, era verdad, hoy debía escoger su primera misión, y dado que también ingreso a un equipo, debía estar con ellos, en el momento de elegir. Se levanto de su cama, para estirarse un poco y levanto a Zangetsu, para acomodarla en su espalda. En cuanto Rukia se poso en su hombro, salieron de aquella habitación, después de entregar la llave y abandonar el hotel, se encaminaron hacia el gremio.

-¡Hey!... ¡Ichigo!- dijo una voz, detrás de él.

El joven de pelo naranja, se dio la vuelta para buscar el origen de la voz. Más allá, uno de sus amigos se acercaba hacia él, mientras su cabello rosa y en punta destacaba desde la distancia. Detrás de él, dos chicas se acercaban también, a una ya la conocía, era Lucy. La otra era más pequeña, con el cabello azul, recogido en dos colas y se veía un poco temerosa, pues se encontraba detrás de la maga rubia, como si se escondiera de algo. También observo a los dos gatos valoradores, que se acercaban con ellas, uno azul y otra blanco.

-¿Listo para la misión?- dijo el joven mago de pelo rosa al llegar.

-Claro que sí, pero tampoco creo que haya muchas prisas Natsu.- le respondió Ichigo, con el ceño fruncido pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces pudiste encontrarlo Rukia.- dijo Charle al acercarse a la gata junto con Happy.

Atrás del mago de fuego, habían llegado las otras dos chicas, Lucy saludo al joven Kurosaki con una mano. Ichigo se fijo en que la pequeña maga, lo intentaba saludar temerosamente, mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

-Vamos Wendy, salúdalo.- dijo Lucy, animando a la pequeña maga.

La pequeña maga, se acerco a Ichigo, pero con las prisas tropezó y se desplomo frente al mago de pelo naranja. Este un poco atónito por lo que veía, sudo una gota mientras el resto de presentes hacían lo mismo. Wendy se levanto a toda prisa, y dijo rápidamente.

-Hola Ichigo-sama, Me llamo Wendy Marvel, y soy parte del equipo Natsu, y al igual que tú, soy una Dragon Slayer, no me acerque a ti porque… te veías tan poderoso, que no pude evitar temerte, por favor perdóname Ichigo-sama, no pienses mal de mi Ichigo-sama.

Ichigo parpadeo varias veces, y su mente se quedo en blanco, como si los engranajes de su cerebro se hubieran quedado quietos, Lucy parecía haberse quedado de la misma manera, mientras observaban a Wendy, la cual respiraba exageradamente, pues se había quedado sin aire. El joven Kurosaki se rasco la cabeza, mientras suspiraba.

-Oye Wendy, no te preocupes, yo también… me tendría miedo. (No fue buena respuesta, pensó Ichigo mas tarde), pero espero llevarme bien contigo y con todos, somos todos del mismo equipo ¿cierto?

La pequeña maga parpadeo un par de veces, y acto seguido sonrió, un poco apenada todavía, y asintió con la cabeza. Ichigo hizo señas de seguir, y todos lo siguieron.

Pasaron varias calles y después de doblar una esquina, divisaron Fairy Tail a lo lejos, todos siguieron caminando, mientras Rukia les comentaba a Happy y a Charle como Ichigo la encontró, después de que esta vago por la ciudad buscándolo. Cuando llegaron al gremio, pudieron ver un montón de maletas, todas juntas y apiladas una a otra, sujetadas fuertemente por unos lazos, a una especie de carretilla de madera. Al lado de esa ''pequeña'' montaña estaba Erza, la cual llevaba un cinturón que unía todas las maletas a ella. A todos les pareció normal, pues siguieron adelante, mientras Ichigo se frenaba a mirar, con los ojos muy abiertos y una ceja arqueada.

Cuando Ichigo se recupero de su impresión, y se unió al resto de magos, Erza los saludo a todos.

-Llegan tarde.- dijo con seriedad.

-Ichigo se demoro demasiado, no quería levantarse de la cama… - respondió Rukia con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Cállate Rukia!- le replico Ichigo enojado.

Rukia y los demás rieron, pasado unos segundos, observaron como la puerta del gremio se abría, Gray salía con cara de pereza, y antes de que la puerta se cerrara, se pudo escuchar un '' ¡No me deje sola Gray-sama!''

-Al fin llegan, vamos… busquemos un trabajo, y vámonos de una vez.- dijo Gray como si fuera un ''saludo''.

Todos entraron al gremio, para presenciar el ambiente que siempre reinaba allí, algunos peleaban y discutían, otros hablaban tranquilamente mientras bebían unas cervezas, y algunos bailaban, otros cantaban, y algunas jarras y platos de madera volaban hacia varios lados.

Natsu corrió hacia el tumulto de magos y se unió a la pelea, con Gray siguiéndolo, mientras Juvia animaba a Gray a ''darles su merecido''. Lucy y Wendy fueron hacia la mesa de Levy, mientras Happy, Charle y Rukia volaban hacia Lily el cual estaba con Mirajane.

-Iré a comer algo, tu también deberías hacerlo, antes de buscar el trabajo.- le dijo Erza a Ichigo.

El joven de pelo naranja, asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la barra, aunque el trayecto eran solo unos pocos metros, a Ichigo se le hicieron muy largos, pues caminaba mientras esquivaba, comida, platos, jarras y cubiertos, lo curioso era que a Erza tan solo le pasaban por los lados.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Erza movió una mano para saludar a Mirajane, la cual les sonrió a ambos.

-Eso estuvo cerca…- dijo Ichigo mientras suspiraba una vez, se sentó en la barra.

-Ya te acostumbraras, Ichigo-san.- dijo Mirajane en cuanto le sirvió café.

La maga de cabello blanco, les preparo huevos con tocinetas, al escucharle a Erza que ambos no habían desayunado. Cuando estaban terminando de comer, el joven de pelo naranja miro hacia atrás, la pelea seguía siendo igual de ruidosa.

-Sí, jamás se les acaba la energía.- dijo Ichigo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Al final, debes tener fortaleza mental, para aguantar las ganas de unirse.- le dijo Erza, mientras empezaba a comer un pastel de moras.

El joven Kurosaki, procuro terminarse su café, en cuanto sintió que algo se acercaba a él a toda velocidad, se giro para esquivar un plato de madera, el cual se dirigía a Mirajane, justo cuando Ichigo iba a advertirla, ella esquivo el plato con una soltura increíble, y sin borrar su sonrisa de su cara, siguió limpiando una jarra. Lissana que servía café a otro mago, sonrió. Observo como otros varios objetos se acercaban hacia ellos, y procuro esquivarlos, pero Erza o no quería… o no le importaba, pues chocaban contra su cabeza uno detrás de otro, mientras ella seguía concentrada en su pastel.

-Eh… Erza… - dijo Ichigo sudando una gota.

-No es nada, pasa todo el tiempo, recuerda… fuerza de voluntad.- respondió mientras los objetos seguían chocando contra su cabeza.

Finalmente una enorme silla choco contra la cabeza de Erza, lo cual causo que aplastara con su rostro su pastel de moras. Cuando se levanto y observo su pastel destruido, su mirada se quedo perdida en las sombras, antes de girarse lentamente, y dejar ver su rostro como si de un demonio se tratara, se lanzo al grupo de magos para unirse a la pelea.

Ichigo sudo varias gotas, y se giro para agradecer a Mirajane, en ese momento escucho que alguien se le acercaba.

-Hey Ichigo, creo que deberíamos elegir el trabajo ya.- dijo Lucy, quien llegaba con Wendy.

-Yo también iré con ustedes Ichigo-sama.- dijo la pequeña maga azul, con una sonrisa temerosa pero tierna.

Kurosaki asintió con la cabeza, y busco el tablón de trabajos. Cuando lo encontró, se acerco con las dos magas, se paro y observo cada uno de los carteles, algunos ofrecían de 10.000 a 40.000 jewels, por trabajos que no requerían un gran esfuerzo, como limpiar una granja de bichos, ayudar a cortar el césped de un enorme campo, o incluso buscar la ropa interior de alguien (algo que causo que Ichigo sudara una gota, decepcionado). Ichigo busco uno más ''apropiado'' para él, como exterminar monstruos, enfrentar a magos oscuros, o algo por el estilo.

Mientras buscaban, Natsu les paso por un lado volando, para estrellarse contra la pared, causando que esta se agrietara. Mientras se resentía su cabeza, dijo en voz baja: ''debo derrotar a Erza''. Una vez se levanto, miro como Ichigo, Lucy, y Wendy, buscaban trabajo.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué rayos hacen?- pregunto Natsu al acercarse.

-Pues… buscar un trabajo…- respondió Lucy.

-¡No, ahora con Erza e Ichigo podemos hacer trabajos clase ''S''!

-¿Qué es un trabajo clase ''S''?- pregunto el joven Kurosaki.

-Son trabajos ''elite'' por así decirlo, son sumamente difíciles, y solo los magos de clase S pueden hacerlos, para ser un S debes pasar por un examen primero.- respondió Lucy.

-Erza-san es uno de ellos.-dijo Wendy tímida.

-Vamos a buscar uno.- animo Natsu.

Ichigo asintió y todos se dirigieron al segundo piso del gremio, el cual estaba solo, salvo unos cuantos escombros formados por mesas y sillas. Una vez en el segundo tablón, el montón de escombros se movió, y Gray salió de ellos, se sacudió el polvo en su cuerpo y se acerco a ellos. Curiosamente a esas alturas, eso no sorprendió en nada a Ichigo.

Ya estando todos juntos, echaron una ojeada al tablón. Ichigo se sorprendió al ver algunos trabajos. Si bien la recompensa era sustanciosa, oscilando entre los 700.000 y los 4.000.000 de Jewels. Eran sin duda alguna peligrosos. Como la exterminación de plantas carnívoras gigantes en la que ''no se asegura que el mago vuelva entero'', o la erradicación de dos quimeras, las cuales habían acabado con más de 6 magos y habían tomado un pueblo entero.

-Este estará bien.-dijo Erza, la cual había aparecido sin previo aviso a su lado, y había buscado también trabajos sin que ellos se percatasen.

La maga de cabello escarlata, sostenía un trabajo, el cual rezaba así.

-_Se requiere la ayuda de intrépidos magos, que puedan expulsar una terrible ''oscuridad'' que succiona a toda persona que toca llegada la noche, en pueblo Guilty. Recompensa de 2.500.000 Jewels._

Ichigo recibió el cartel de las manos de Erza, y lo ojeo bien, después de releerlo junto a los demás un par de veces, se dirigió a todos.

-Bien, entonces partamos de una vez.- dijo el joven de pelo naranja.

-Espera, hay que decirle al maestro primero, él es quien da la autorización.- dijo Gray.

Bajaron las escaleras y se acercaron a la barra, donde Makarov disfrutaba de una cerveza junto a Fried, otro mago del gremio con el cabello largo y de color verde.

-Maestro, solicito su permiso para realizar un trabajo de clase S.- dijo Erza seria como casi siempre.

-¿Uh?, ¿clase S?- pregunto Makarov, mientras extendía una mano.

Titania deposito el cartel del trabajo en la mano de Makarov, este lo leyó en silencio, después de rascar su cabeza, miro a Ichigo, el cual fruncía su ceño mientras esperaba, y sonrió antes de hablar.

-Muy bien, tienen mi permiso.

Todos asintieron sonriendo, y se dirigieron a la salida del gremio, una vez allí, Phanter Lily se acerco a Rukia.

-Por favor capitana, tenga mucho cuidado.- le dijo el gato negro con respeto.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames capitana, nunca me promovieron, en fin… no te preocupes.- le respondió la gata oscura.

-Ahora que lo pienso, pueblo Guilty queda muy lejos, tendremos que ir en tren, y luego en vehículo, ¿Qué harás con esas maletas Erza?- comento Charle.

Titania se quedo quieta mientras pensaba en lo que la gata blanca dijo, luego sudo una gota mientras ponía cara de decepción.

Se despidieron del resto de magos y continuaron hacia la estación de trenes de Magnolia. (Erza le pidió Mirajane que guardara sus cosas) Pasaron por varias calles, observando algunas tiendas, y finalmente llegaron. Natsu con su entusiasmo, fue el primero en entrar, y pasado unos segundos, se desplomo en el suelo del tren, como si de un títere se tratara. Esta vez fue Erza quien se echo a el mago en su hombro y fue a buscar asiento. Ichigo fue el último en entrar, pues a diferencia de Natsu, no sentía prisa por marearse, y en cuanto puso un pie en el tren, sintió como si su estomago se agitara, sintió un golpe de calor en la cara, y vio como sus manos sudaban, con lentitud busco a los demás, e hizo un esfuerzo por no aparentar su mareo.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas antes de que el tren se detuviera, los pasajeros bajaban de uno en uno a la estación, y se dirigían a sus destinos, todos los magos bajaron también, (Ichigo con dificultad, y Natsu ayudado por Erza) y se dirigieron a uno de los encargados de vender tiquetes.

-Necesito un vehículo para pueblo Guilty.- pidió Erza.

El encargado en cuanto escucho el nombre del sitio, se paralizo totalmente, la palidez se apodero de su rostro mientras movía los labios lentamente.

-N-No… te-tenemos… un-n… a-auto pa-para e-ese lu-lugar.- dijo con muchísima dificultad.

-Descuide, somos magos que vienen a encargarse del problema en ese pueblo.- se adelanto Ichigo.

El sujeto poco a poco se fue recuperando de su impresión y se disculpo, antes de dirigirse a los magos.

-Me alegro de que vengan a encargarse, aunque aún tenemos un problema… no hay conductores que quieran viajar allí.

-No se preocupe por eso, nosotros conduciremos.- dijo Gray.

-Está bien, pero… no creo que ellos… puedan luchar…- dijo el encargo refiriéndose a Happy y Rukia.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir?!- replico Rukia furiosa.

-Nunca nos toman enserio…- se lamento Happy.

Rukia adopto una expresión asesina mientras se acercaba al sujeto frente a ellos, este volvió a ponerse nervioso de golpe, y después de pasarle una llave a Lucy, salió corriendo.

Los magos parpadearon un par de veces, y se dirigieron a la salida, donde su vehículo los esperaba. Ichigo se detuvo a mirarlo. A primera vista, lucia como un vehículo de los ''años 30'' en la tierra. Pero en su parte frontal no tenía motor alguno, solo un siento, como si de una carroza se tratara, acompañado de una especie de pequeño ''pilar'' del cual salían 3 cuerdas, dos parecían las riendas de un caballo, y una parecía una especie de ''grillete'' para la mano.

-Es último modelo… que bien.- sonrió Erza.

Ichigo se quedo mirando como todos subían, en cuanto Natsu se sentó, parecía como si se hubiera desmayado, el pensó que no era buena idea sentarse con los demás, en caso de volver marearse. Decidió sentarse al frente, donde Erza ya se había acomodado.

-¿Eh?, ¿No quieres subirte con los demás?- pregunto Erza.

-Quedaríamos muy apretados, preferí sentarme contigo.- respondió el joven de pelo naranja.

Una vez todos a bordo, Titania coloco esa especie de grillete en su mano izquierda, e inmediatamente el vehículo empezó a moverse a una velocidad moderada. Salieron de la estación, rumbo a pueblo Guilty, rodeando colinas y montañas, ya llevaban media hora de viaje, e Ichigo hacia un gran esfuerzo por soportar su mareo, se pregunto si Erza lo notaria, y la miro. La chica de cabello escarlata parecía igual que él, pues sudaba un par de gotas, mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo por concentrarse.

-¿Erza estas bien?-pregunto el joven Kurosaki.

-¿Qué?, Oh… si… es solo que… bueno… (Erza miro hacia varios lados como si buscara algo)… estoy un poco mareada, solo eso.- sonrió nerviosamente Titania, pero con unas manchas rojas en las mejillas.

Ichigo inmediatamente supo que mentía, pero no quiso pensar el porqué, así que solo se quedo callado durante el trayecto…

Pasó una hora, y seguían cruzando colinas y montañas, en lo que parecía un panorama desértico, después de girar por una colina, el joven de pelo naranja se percato de algo.

-Erza… ¿qué es eso?

Titania, que ya se encontraba totalmente normal, se fijo en lo que Ichigo miraba. Lejos de ellas, se podía divisar un gran conjunto de casas, que sin duda, correspondía al pueblo que buscaban, pero curiosamente, varios metros encima, había una especie de neblina, lo cual recordaba a una nube.

En cuanto más se acercaban, la nube se iba haciendo más pequeña, y cuando finalmente estaban a unos metros de la entrada del pueblo... Desapareció.

-Qué extraño… no bajen la guardia.- dijo Erza, una vez se bajo del vehículo.

El sol brillaba con fuerza, iluminando todo ese lugar desértico, lo cual causaba una sensación sofocante.

Una vez que todos se bajaron, se dispusieron a entrar en aquel pueblo, que aunque tenían una extraña neblina encima, los lugareños parecían normales, comprando víveres. Conversando y riendo. Mientras caminaban observando todo el lugar, Happy, Rukia y Charle se distraían mirando algunos puestos de comida, mostrando enormes pescados, frutas y alimentos varios.

-Veamos… debe ser allí.- dijo Lucy consultando aquel cartel.

Después de cruzar unas calles, divisaron un edificio del cual salían y entraban personas ''nobles'', o simplemente ególatras, por la expresión de sus rostros, (pensó Ichigo). Se acercaron al edificio, y una vez en la puerta, llamaron.

Un hombre con aspecto de sirviente abrió la puerta.

-¿Necesitan a alguien?- pregunto.

Erza simplemente mostro el cartel del trabajo, el hombre en cuanto lo vio, se puso pálido y abrió las puertas. En su interior podía observarse una enorme sala, adornada con muebles, mesillas, y sillas, con una gran alfombra azul.

En la esquina había unas escaleras de mármol, que llevaban al segundo piso. En ese momento un hombre regordete, con un esmoquin de color naranja, bajo a toda prisa, el hombre tenía un bigote poblado color castaño oscuro, casi no tenia pelo en la cabeza, pero su expresión reflejaba bondad.

-Oh, ustedes deben ser los magos de Fairy Tail, (Ichigo asintió), que bien, agradecemos que hayan venido, por favor síganme.

Ichigo miro a los demás, y decidieron seguirlo, después de cruzar unas puertas dobles, se encontraron con una sala, y en el centro había una especie de pedestal, de color dorado.

-Permítanme presentarme, soy el alcalde de este pueblo, me llamo Salem, Salem Guilty.

-Yo soy Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, y estos son mis amigos, venimos a encargarnos de su problema.- dijo el mago de pelo rosa animado.

-Y me alegro de que hayan venido, pues el problema en el que nos hayamos, no nos deja vivir cómodamente… que no los engañen los habitantes de este pueblo, tan solo intentan olvidar lo que ocurre aquí cada noche…- dijo aquel hombre Salem.

Erza e Ichigo se miraron, algo les decía que lo que estaban a punto de escuchar, no les iba a gustar nada.

-Cada noche en este pueblo, una extraña nube negra inunda todo el lugar, la única manera de salvarse es escondiéndose en las casas, pues quien este afuera en ese momento, desaparecerá… para siempre.

A lucy, Wendy, Happy y Rukia sintieron un escalofrió subiendo por sus espaldas. Ichigo conservaba su inmutable ceño fruncido, igual que los otros 3 magos.

-Suena… a una especie de maldición.- comento Gray.

-Si… hace muchos años, un hombre benévolo que llego a este pueblo, se aventuro a unas cavernas debajo de nosotros, permaneció allí durante días… pero cuando salió… (El hombre empezó a sudar rápidamente, y se seco la frente, con el dorso de su mano), era alguien totalmente diferente, apunto con su mano al cielo y creo aquella nube de oscuridad… se marcho de este pueblo riendo a carcajadas…

Pasaron varios minutos, sumamente incómodos, pues aquel hombre no sabía cómo continuar, sudaba exageradamente, y mantenía la mirada agachada.

-¿Quien era aquel hombre?- pregunto Erza.

-Solo sabíamos que se llamaba… Perehito.

* * *

**ENDING: _You Be As One - W-inds_ (la dirección del ending esta en mi perfil, ¡****disfrútenlo!)**

* * *

**¡No dudes en comentar que te pareció este capitulo!**

**Estoy abierto a cualquier tipo de sugerencia, así como critica constructiva, incluyendo claro, correcciones en la ortografía.**

**¿Quieres saber como continua?, ¡espera el capitulo de la próxima semana!.**


	8. Capitulo 7: El pilar de Zeref

**(¡Importante!: sobre las preguntas, Rukia tiene un importante peso en la historia, pues es ella quien conoce mejor que nadie al Earthland-Ichigo. y sobre el IchigoXErza, quiero que mi historia tengo la mejor calidad posible, si va haber un romance, quiero que sea sincero, real, y solo vamos por el capitulo 7 :S en fin, apartir del capitulo 10, publicare la primera ''OVA''(llamada asi, por no encontrar otro nombre) de esta historia, pero se publicara aparte, es decir, se llamara: ''Fairy Tail: El Guardian Escarlata, OVAS.'' o algo asi XD, y se tratara mas que todo de fan service, como romance, comedia etc)**

**Aclaración: esta historia se desarrolla justo en el final de la saga de los Quincy (Bleach) y al final de la saga de Tártaros (Fairy Tail), según el sentido común... creo.**

**Saludos a todos, gracias por las reviews hasta ahora, ¡seguimos con el capitulo 7!,**** ¡espero que les guste!**

**Simbología: para los diálogos ****tanto para abrir como cerrar, **usare el clásico ''-'', los ''()'' serán aclaraciones, pensamientos o descripción de un suceso dentro del dialogo.

**Disclaimer: no soy propietario de los derechos legales de Bleach (Tite Kubo) Y/O Fairy Tail (Hiro Mashima).**

* * *

**OPENING 1: _Velonica - Aqua Timez_ (la dirección del opening esta en mi perfil, disfrútalo :D)**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: El pilar de Zeref.**

Un silencio sombrío se había apoderado de la habitación, tan intensamente que las respiraciones de los magos presentes eran ruidosas. Algunos como Lucy y Rukia, agacharon la mirada, otros como Natsu y Gray endurecieron su gesto, mientras pensaban…

El único que parecía no entender el nombre de ''Perehito'' era Ichigo, que observaba como los magos y gatos causaban que el ambiente, se pusiera tenso. Se quedo unos segundos allí, esperando si alguien contestara sus preguntas, pero dado el impactante silencio, él fue el primero en romperlo.

-¿Quién es Perehito?- pregunto Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.

Todos lo miraron como si el joven Kurosaki estuviera bromeando, pasado unos segundos fue Erza, quien finalmente se percato que estaba siendo sincero con su pregunta.

-Hace un tiempo… bueno, en realidad mucho tiempo… Fairy Tail lucho contra un gremio oscuro… llamado Grimoire Heart, su líder era el maestro Hades… quien en realidad se llamaba Perehito.

Ichigo se quedo callado mientras escuchaba a Erza, noto que Rukia lo miraba muy seria, por lo que interpreto que tanto él como ella, o solo ella… conocían bien a Perehito. Después de meditar un poco sobre eso, se dirigió a Salem.

-De modo que él es el causante de aquella nube oscura.

-Si… se sabe que este pueblo, antes de su edificación hace 300 años era una de las bases de un mago muy temido, solo sabemos eso…. Hace unos meses, la maldición pareció despertar… y desde entonces, nos ha asolado… ahora esperamos que ustedes nos puedan ayudar… aun no sabemos si las personas que desaparecieron siguen ilesas… - dijo en voz baja aquel hombre.

Lucy y Wendy se veían un poco temerosas, y la razón era sin duda aquel hombre ''Maestro Hades''. ..

-Muy bien, solo déjenos a nosotros, acabaremos con esa oscuridad antes de que se den cuenta.- dijo Erza seria.

Salem, el hombre regordete ante ellos, asintió mientras seguía sudando. Las palabras de Natsu no le habían dado confianza.

-Vámonos ya, usted señor solo asegúrese de tener lista nuestra recompensa para cuando volvamos- dijo Natsu convencido y sonriente.

-Por favor, tengan mucho cuidado… la entrada está en la colina más cercana… confiamos en ustedes, magos de Fairy Tail.

Natsu e Ichigo, quien empezaba a comprender la situación, asintieron con la cabeza. Todos salieron de aquella enorme casa, y se encaminaron a la salida del pueblo hasta que…

Un fuerte sonido proveniente del abdomen de uno de los magos se escucho en toda la calle. Lucy, Wendy y Rukia, sudaron una gota.

-Natsu… ¿no trajiste nada de comer?- dijo Gray impaciente.

El mago de pelo rosa negó con la cabeza, mientras apretaba su abdomen, presa del hambre.

-Quizá nosotros también debamos comer… no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos tomara esto- menciono Ichigo.

Todos se miraron y asintieron, acto seguido se encaminaron a un pequeño restaurante, el cual tenía las mesas al sol, solo cubiertas por pequeños paraguas. Una vez todos se sentaron, fueron atendidos, los 3 gatos, pidieron pescado, helado y ensalada, mientras que el resto de magos pidieron platos varios, tales como filete ahumado, sopa de especias, y carne al vapor, entre otros… (Erza pidió 3 trozos de pastel de vainilla… para ella sola) todos comían en silencio, menos Natsu y Happy que comían a una velocidad exagerada. Rukia y Charle los observaban sudando una gota.

En mitad de la comida, Ichigo se dirigió a Erza, buscando respuestas.

-Ese hombre… Perehito… o Maestro Hades, parece que lo conocen más que bien.

Lucy quien comía una ensalada, se quedo paralizada en ese momento, mientras que el resto de magos siguieron con lo suyo. Erza se detuvo a la mitad de su segundo pedazo de pastel, y con una mezcla de seriedad y preocupación se dirigió a Ichigo.

-En la batalla contra Grimoire Heart, el maestro Makarov nos confeso que Perehito fue su mentor… es decir, el segundo maestro de Fairy Tail.

Ichigo se quedo de piedra, por lo que había entendido Hades, era un mago oscuro de terrible poder mágico, y por la reacción que causaba en Lucy y Wendy cuando se le menciona, sin duda era malvado, pero… ¿fue maestro de su gremio?, ¿fue maestro del gremio que hace tan solo un día había ingresado?.

-Pero… maestro de Fairy Tail… me imaginaba a alguien como el anciano Makarov…-comento el joven Kurosaki, aun perplejo.

Ichigo se imagino a una especie de maestro barbado con el cabello largo, muy alcohólico y un poco pervertido.

-No creo que sea lo que te estás imaginado…- dijo Wendy con la voz baja y temerosa.

El joven de pelo naranja se quedo pensando unos minutos, y luego se apuro su comida, una vez todos terminaron, se dispusieron a levantarse.

-Yo pago-dijo Ichigo antes de acercarse al mostrador.

Rukia lo acompaño mientras los demás asentían.

-Igual no tenía dinero- comento pasajeramente Natsu con las manos en su cabeza, aburrido.

Lucy le lanzo una mirada decepcionante, en cuanto Ichigo pago los Jewels de la comida, (Un poco caro pensó), Rukia se sentó en su hombro.

-Ah Rukia… ese hombre del que hablábamos, ¿ya lo conoces?

-Ah sí es… fue él quien ataco la isla de Tenra, tú estabas allí... bueno, El Ichigo de aquí…- le contesto la gata oscura.

El joven de pelo naranja se quedo pensativo, cuando vio que Gray le hacía señas para que se apresurara, se acerco a ellos.

Una vez todos juntos, se acercaron a la salida del pueblo, después de pasar el umbral, y ser golpeados por el sofocante sol, que aun le faltaba bastante para ocultarse, se dirigieron a la colina de roca y arena más cercana. En el camino, Ichigo pensó que traer armadura no era del todo agradable, al menos no con un calor así. Dado que su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto de una armadura oscura, empezaba a sentir que esta sudaba.

Tenía tantas ganas de que desapareciera, que su brazo izquierdo brillo y la armadura desapareció.

-Vaya… sí que tenias calor, yo aun puedo aguantar…- dijo Erza con un poco de orgullo.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que había usado su magia de Re-equipación para liberarse de su armadura. Suspiro y continúo con los demás. A simple vista, no se veía ningún tipo de entrada, se quedaron allí buscando pistas o algo, Natsu que era el más impaciente, se dispuso a darle la vuelta a la colina, pasado unos diez minutos el mago de pelo rosa volvió y negó con la cabeza, señal de que no había encontrado nada.

-No hay otro modo… ¡todos a buscar!- dijo Erza con decisión.

-Eh… Erza-san no creo que todos podamos.- dijo Wendy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Todos se giraron a Wendy, quien cargaba a Charle, la cual se veía muy desgastada, pues sudaba demasiado. En el suelo Happy se encontraba del mismo modo, a excepción de Rukia la cual hacia un gran esfuerzo por aguantar el calor, que había noqueado los otros dos gatos.

-Busquemos nosotros.- dijo con pereza con Ichigo.

Se acerco a Rukia, la cual a duras penas se mantenía en pie, y la sostuvo en su brazo derecho.

-¡Suéltame Ichigo, puedo buscar yo sola!- replico Rukia muy cansada.

Ichigo la ignoro y se dispuso a buscar con los demás (es igual de orgullosa que la Rukia que conozco) pensó. Lucy también sostuvo a Happy el gato azul, y después todos empezaron a buscar. Mirando debajo de las rocas, y… escarbando en la arena. (Cortesía de Natsu)

Paso cerca de media hora, y el calor ya empezaba a hacer efecto en los demás.

-Eh Natsu, ¿tienes calor?- dijo Gray con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué deb…?- respondió Natsu, y al segundo fue interrumpido.

Gray había creado un enorme trozo de hielo, y trataba de hacer que Natsu se lo comiera a la fuerza, lo cual desencadeno una de sus clásicas peleas entre ellos dos, levantando una nube de polvo, pero fue tanto su alboroto, que resbalaron de la colina de arena, y salieron rodando ambos varios metros hacia abajo, hasta terminar enterrados en la arena.

Todos estaban sumamente cansados incluso Erza se vio obligada a equipar un traje parecido a un bikini negro pero con botas y guantes de explorador. Ichigo quien buscaba por un lado, la miro y en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en su cuerpo, su cara adopto el color de un tomate mientras giraba rápidamente la cabeza a otro lado.

-¡Erza ponte algo!- dijo Ichigo bastante sonrojado.

Titania se miro su ropa, la cual enseñaba demasiado a ojos de Ichigo, pero para ella era algo totalmente normal.

-¿Que tiene?... acaso… ¿no… te gusta?- dijo Erza agachando la mirada con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-No es eso… es que… bueno… - Ichigo no sabía que responderle, pues sintió que la chica de pelo escarlata se había ofendido un poco.

-¡Oigan todos!, ¡Aquí!- grito Wendy por encima de ellos.

En la cima de aquella montaña, Wendy movía repetidamente su mano haciéndoles señas a los demás magos. Todos subieron rápido hacia su ubicación.

En cuanto llegaron, vieron que la pequeña maga de cabello azul, que se encontraba al lado de algún tipo de bastón, encima de un oscuro pedestal.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Lucy interesada.

Todos los magos se acercaron al misterioso ''monumento'', y empezaron a mirarlo con atención, lo inspeccionaron pero no encontraron nada inusual, a excepción de su forma.

Natsu agarro en bastón con las dos manos, e intento moverlo con todas sus fuerzas, poniendo caras de extrema incomodidad. Finalmente se rindió y Gray lo intento también, aunque en vano…

Erza invoco una de sus espadas, y dirigió varios tajos al bastón, pero ni siquiera logro rasguñarlo. Rukia que observaba todo, no le quitaba ojo al monumento, parecía como si supiera de lo que se tratara.

-Creo saber lo que es…- menciono finalmente la gata oscura.

Todos se giraron hacia la pequeña gata, la cual aun sudaba un poco por el calor. Está se acerco al extraño objeto y lo miro más de cerca.

-Este bastón está corrompido… en un principio era de magia… normal, pero ahora parece impregnado de oscuridad.- comenzó.

Ichigo y Erza le prestaban mucha atención, seguidos del resto de magos.

-Pero el pedestal donde está apoyado… parece hecho con magia negra, ya que emite extrañas vibraciones…

Erza apoyo su dedo pulgar e índice en su barbilla, pensando sobre lo que decía Rukia. El joven Kurosaki, se percato de algo, él tenía magia de dragón… concretamente de dragón oscuro.

Mientras todos pensaban, Ichigo se acerco a aquel bastón, y cuando estaba a tan solo unos palmos, sintió como si el pedestal vibrara… (Tal vez funcione) pensó. El resto de magos lo miraba con aprensión.

Extendió su brazo izquierdo, y por seguridad, volvió a equipar su armadura oscura. Y seguido del brillo, agarro aquel bastón.

De inmediato, la colina empezó a temblar. Todos se miraron asustados unos a otros sin saber qué hacer. Los temblores hicieron que Happy y Charle volvieran en sí.

-¡Cuidado!- advirtió Gray.

La colina empezó a partirse en dos, causando que la arena empezara a caer por distintos lados, y los magos se vieran atrapados por esto. Mientras los dos enormes pedazos de arena se separaban uno de otro, un ruido parecido al rugido de un león, lleno los oídos de todos, como si hubieran caído en la trampa de un peligroso depredador, hambriento. Una extraña puerta en la arena, a los pies de la colina, se abrió, era tan oscuro que no veían cuan largo era su fondo. Todos se pusieron pálidos al saber lo que seguía pronto.

Estando más o menos a unos diez metros de altura del nivel de tierra. La arena que los aprisionaba a la altura de los rodillas, los libero, causando que todos cayeran mientras gritaban hasta la extraña puerta en la arena, todos fueron engullidos por la oscuridad en cuanto entraron, y aquella montaña volvió a unirse, dejándola intacta, y dejando un silencio que solo era roto por el soplido del viento.

…

Ichigo abrió los ojos, se encontraban en una especie de caverna, y no lograba enfocar bien como era su alrededor, cerró los ojos, y se mando una mano a la cabeza, mientras esperaba a que todo se aclarara. Unos segundos después miro al resto de magos que estaban con él, también empezaron a levantarse poco a poco.

-¡Maldito Ichigo!, mira lo que nos paso por tu culpa- replico Natsu, apoyando sus manos en la cabeza, adolorido.

-¡No lo hice apropósito!, ¡ni siquiera sabía lo que pasaría!- le respondió Ichigo, levantándose del suelo.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Lucy, mirando hacia los lados.

Cuanto todos los magos se levantaron, se dedicaron a inspeccionar la cueva donde se hallaban, (Erza re-equipó su armadura de Heart-Kreuzz clásica) dado la oscuridad no podían mirar muy bien todo, de modo que Erza recogió un antorcha que había visto a pocos metros de ella, y se la paso a Natsu, el cual de un soplido la encendió. Después de que la antorcha volviera a manos de Titania, pudo divisar a los pocos segundos un camino que llevaba aun mas al interior de la caverna, hizo señas a los demás, y todos la siguieron.

-Happy que se encontraba totalmente despierto, estaba en el hombro de Natsu, con cara de miedo, mientras observaba las paredes de por donde pasaban. Charle intentaba disimular su miedo, frunciendo el ceño, algo habitual también en ella, pero aun seguía en los brazos de Wendy. Rukia que observaba a los dos gatos, sonrió de suficiencia, como si sintiera superior ya que ella no mostraba ningún atisbo de miedo, lo curioso era que no se había movido del hombro derecho de Ichigo en ningún momento.

-Este lugar se ve tenebroso… -dijo Lucy, con cara de temor.

Wendy que se veía igual de temerosa, asintió con la cabeza, y trago saliva, mientras imitaba a Lucy, con sus brazos cruzados (en Charle), y mirando repetidamente hacia los lados, como si esperara cualquier cosa.

Gray, Ichigo y Natsu iban totalmente serenos, observando con atención por donde pasaban, observando telarañas y poca cosa más. Ichigo se giro para mirar a Lucy y Wendy las cuales tenían cara de desear estar en cualquier otro lugar menos ese, luego miro a Erza la cual estaba al igual que ellos, tranquila pero vigilante.

-¿Tú no tienes miedo?- pregunto Ichigo, pasado varios minutos.

Titania se giro hacia el joven Kurosaki y sonrió con el ceño fruncido.

-Una maga de Fairy Tail de mi calibre, no puede dejarse intimidar de nada, yo estoy aquí para cuidarlos y nada puede… ¡KYAAAAA!

Acaban de toparse con una enorme araña en la pared, que tejía sus redes tranquila, el grito de Erza causo que las otras dos magas que los acompañaban, gritaran igualmente. Wendy y Lucy se lanzaron al piso abrazadas y llorando. Erza había salido disparada hacia la espalda de Ichigo, lo que causo que esté, sudara una gota, acto seguido sonrió y miro a Erza, la cual respiraba, recuperándose del pánico. Esta se fijo que Ichigo la miraba casi burlándose, y se recompuso en un instante, aclaro su garganta antes de decir algo.

-Yo… creí que era un enemigo, continuemos- dijo Erza sonrojada.

Natsu y Gray se rieron de Erza, y en cuanto esta les lanzo una mirada asesina, un escalofrió recorrió sus espaldas y tragaron saliva, siguieron con su camino, por varios minutos más, observando todo a su alrededor. Que se reducía solo a escombros, paredes de tierra, y telarañas.

Cuando habían avanzado suficiente, su camino se había vuelto una especie de puente hecho de arena, todos miraban hacia abajo pero aun con la luz de la antorcha no alcanzaban a enfocar nada.

-¡Déjenmelo a mí!- dijo Natsu confiado.

Todos lo miraron, había separado sus pies, uno del otro, mientras empezaba a echar su cabeza hacia atrás.

-_¡Rugido del Dragón de fuego!_

La enorme llamarada que salió de la boca del mago, ilumino todo el lugar, causando que antorchas que adornaban las paredes del muy enorme recinto en el que estaban, se prendieran iluminado todo, y lo que vieron causo que los ojos de todos se ensancharan.

A cada lado del puente, dos gigantes estatuas de lo que parecían monstruos, se erigían causando una sensación de pánico. Tenían un cuerpo similar al de una especie de ''gorila'', con sus enormes brazos cruzados formando una ''X'', cada uno de ellos. Sus rostros parecían estar cubiertos por enormes mascaras atemorizantes, con grandes dientes, como si de un cráneo se tratara. El resto del lugar se veía como una enorme cúpula bajo la tierra, tan grande, que inmediatamente supieron que se hallaban bajo el pueblo Guilty.

-Hey… ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Happy observando con temor a las enormes estatuas.

Todos enfocaron el lugar que el gato azul señalaba, los enormes monstruos de piedra, lucían algo que causo que Ichigo abriera tanto los ojos, que se lastimo. En el pecho de cada uno, había enormes y amplios huecos, que permitían ver ampliamente lo que había detrás de ellos. Sin duda frente a él, habían Hollows casi del tamaño de un ''Menos''.

-Ichigo-sama… ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Wendy asustada.

El joven Kurosaki sudaba, y sentía que sus manos temblaban, no podía ser… (¿Ellos?, ¿en este mundo?), pensó asustado.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a Ichigo, y este se dio cuenta de que todos se percataron de su impresión, ¿Qué les diría?, al fin y al cabo… ellos no sabían de la tierra. Pero fue Rukia quien abrió boca.

-Esas cosas gigantes, se les conoce como ''Hollows'', demonios que se alimentan del poder mágico, de los usuarios que devoran, hace mas 800 años que no se ve a uno.

Ichigo miro sorprendido a Rukia, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, en este mundo… en Earth-land… también habían Hollows… pero eran un poco diferentes, estos no se alimentaban de poder espiritual, o almas… recordó que el maestro Makarov, le dijo que ''el Reaitsu, venía a ser lo mismo que el poder mágico''.

-¿Se extinguieron?- pregunto interesado Gray.

-Se dice que fueron los dragones quienes acabaron con ellos.

-Pero… ¿Demonios?, ¿de dónde vienen?- pregunto Ichigo.

Rukia le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva, antes de responder.

-No sé mucho… algunos dicen que solo que nacen de la concentración de poder mágico oscuro… otros que de la experimentación con… genes demoniacos.

-Suena a lo que hacia Tártaros.- comento Erza, (Rukia asintió).

-Hey, ¿ya vieron eso?- señalo Natsu.

El puente, daba a una especie de cueva bajo tierra, perfectamente circular, todos se miraron unos a otros antes de seguir, pero fue Ichigo quien se aventuro primero, ya que deseaba saber sobre los Hollows de ese mundo, y algo le decía que más adelante, encontraría respuestas. En cuanto empezó a caminar, los demás lo siguieron. Caminaron unos segundos antes de acercarse al umbral oscuro, que era la entrada a aquella cueva.

En cuanto entraron, pudieron observar todo su interior, a simple vista, parecía una especie de catedral, pero al caminar se dieron cuenta que a su alrededor, no habían sillas, sino diferentes formas y siluetas de lo que parecían extraños artilugios. Todos ellos oscuros y que emitían pequeñas vibraciones. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una especie de altar, con un enorme pilar negro como el azabache, y detrás de este, en las enormes paredes del lugar, multitud de jeroglíficos y símbolos extraños lo adornaban y cubrían todo.

-¿Alguien sabe que dicen?- pregunto Natsu escudriñando las paredes, al igual que el resto de magos.

-Déjame leerlos, creo que puedo…- comento Rukia, sobrevolando a todos y leyendo aquellos símbolos.

Todos se quedaron allí esperando, Happy se quedo con Natsu temeroso, mientras Charle se aventuraba al lado de Rukia, y ambas empezaban a leer. Murmuraban cosas entre las dos, como si intercambiaran información y traducciones, se quedaron así por varios minutos, hasta que Rukia y Charle comenzaron a hablar, una detrás de otra.

-Aquí dice que… La oscuridad es el principio de todo, y la esencia de la magia más poderosa… el poder demoniaco solo puede ser adaptado a quienes poseen magia que se relacione con la oscuridad- empezó Rukia.

-Quienes ya nacieron con él, pueden potenciarlo, transformándote en un verdadero demonio, aunque Tártaros encontró la forma de transformar a cualquiera.- prosiguió Charle.

-¿Sabes lo que dice ahí, Charle?- pregunto Wendy interesada.

-Entiendo un poco…- contesto.

Las dos gatas siguieron leyendo, mientras el resto de magos esperaban sus traducciones.

-Mmm… todo se reduce a lo mismo, poder demoniaco y oscuridad… no hay gran cosa.- dijo Rukia, (Charle asintió).

Los magos se pusieron a pensar, a excepción de Natsu que miraba los artilugios de extrañas formas alrededor.

-Pero… ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Ichigo señalando aquel pilar negro.

-Hay mas inscripciones…- comento Charle acercándose.

La gata blanca y Rukia, se acercaron al pilar, y empezaron a leer con dificultad.

-Dice algo sobre… (Ah Charle se le helo la sangre, y la expresión de su rostro reflejaba temor)… Zeref…

Todos menos Ichigo parecieron sobre exaltarse, el nombre de Zeref además del ''Maestro Hades'', parecía infundir también temor, Natsu y Erza entrecerraron los ojos, sin duda habían encontrado el origen de aquella extraña niebla en el pueblo.

-Continua…- dijo Gray.

-Aquí se erige uno de los inventos de Zeref… el… ''Nébula noctis''… absorbe a toda forma de vida, y la resguarda en su interior… para que sirva de energía…- dijo Rukia.

-Las personas desaparecidas deber seguir ahí, ¡Hay que destruirlo!- dijo Natsu desafiante.

-Detente, ¿y si lastimas a las personas en su interior?- le reprocho Ichigo.

Natsu reacciono y se cruzo de brazos, Erza miraba el resto de artilugios con Lucy, como si buscaran pistas o algo…

-¿No dice como liberar a las personas?- pregunto Wendy preocupada.

-No… no dice nada- dijo Charle releyendo las runas.

-¿Y si Ichigo lo intenta?, antes ese extraño bastón, reacciono a su poder mágico…- comento Happy por fin, pues antes se le veía bastante temeroso.

-Pero… ¿qué pasa si caemos en una trampa o algo?…- pregunto Gray.

-Tendremos que arriesgarnos.- declaro Erza seria.

Ichigo se encontraba allí escuchándolos, sin saber muy bien que decir, pues pensaba sobre los Hollows de Fiore… hace mucho tiempo no se les veía, ¿pero era eso cierto?, esperaba que la idea de tocar aquel pilar, no les trajera problemas… si algo pasaba, el debía protegerlos… no… debían luchar juntos, ahora era parte de un gremio, pero aun con eso… no tenían más opciones que intentarlo, de modo que Ichigo respiro hondo y se acerco.

Cuando el joven de pelo naranja estuvo frente al pilar, Lucy y Wendy se posicionaron detrás de Natsu y Gray, junto a Happy. Ichigo levanto una mano, y pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, pues todos aguantaban la respiración esperándose lo peor, finalmente toco aquel monumento y…

Nada paso, Ichigo parpadeo varias veces, y esta vez agarro con sus dos manos aquel pilar, pero no sucedió nada, el objeto se veía igual de viejo y frio que siempre.

-No funciona…- musito el joven Kurosaki.

Todos suspiraron de alivio y a la vez de impaciencia, volvían a estar sin saber qué hacer, decidieron mirar más de cerca los artilugios oscuros por si alguno servía como la llave o algo parecido, se quedaron 15 minutos así, y la paciencia de Natsu llegaba a su límite.

-A este paso no haremos nada… ¡Maldita cosa!- dijo fuertemente Natsu, golpeando el pilar.

En ese momento un fuerte ruido de mecanismo se escucho en todo el sitio, todos los magos empezaron a mirar repetidamente a todos los lados, pues las runas y artilugios en paredes y rincones empezaron a brillar con un brillo verdoso, a la vez que algunas cosas, silbaban o despedían humo, haciendo ruidos extraños, como de metal repiqueteando.

-Esa cosa reacciono a Natsu.- comento Erza.

-No sé muy bien lo que hice.- respondió Natsu poniéndose en guardia.

Del pilar oscuro, una sombra fue emergiendo poco a poco, pero más que eso parecía vapor o algún liquido extraño, pues se fue depositando en el suelo, fue acumulándose y aumentando de tamaño, hasta que empezó a adoptar la silueta de una persona. Se veía como un humano, pero su color oscuro y brillo violeta era tan puro e intenso, que parecía un fantasma-

No podía detallarse su forma o facciones, debido a su apariencia, los magos se pusieron en guardia, Ichigo desenvolvió a Zangetsu de sus vendas, y Erza invoco dos espadas, a la par que Natsu y Gray levantaban sus puños.

-Maestro Hades… ¿es usted?- dijo una voz grave y sepulcral proveniente del extraño sujeto.

Natsu e Ichigo se miraron, parecía que esa cosa, no los había reconocido.

-Lord Zeref… ¿es usted?- volvió a decir aquella terrorífica voz.

Los magos se quedaron callados, hasta que Erza pregunto.

-¿Quién eres tú?

El espectro, no respondió enseguida, un extraño silencio se apodero del lugar, y por un momento bajaron la guardia, hasta que la voz grave grito furiosa.

-¡Ustedes no son Lord Zeref!, ¡Yo el guardián de las almas, los destruiré!

-¿Guardián?, entonces… es él quien recolecta las armas…- comento Ichigo.

-¡Cuidado!- advirtió Gray.

Una extraña neblina, proveniente de aquel fantasma, se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ellos, como si tuvieran mente, todos procuraron esquivar aquel ataque, y en cuanto saltaron, notaron que no era simple neblina, pues los artilugios que estaban allí, empezaron a derretirse a toda velocidad.

-¡Es acido!, ¡no dejen que los alcance!- grito Erza.

La neblina volvió a atacar sin tregua, y se vieron obligados a retroceder aun mas, Ichigo no veía alguna apertura por la cual contraatacar, necesitaban un plan…

Todos se vieron obligados a salir de aquella cueva, y volver al puente que los llevo. Aquel ''Guardián'', caminaba tranquilo hacia ellos, hasta que se posiciono abajo del umbral. Se quedo allí quieto y en silencio, pero los magos no bajaron la guardia, debían estar atentos, y de repente un extraño ruido, como de patas de algún tipo de animal, se empezó a escuchar.

Del las largas paredes, extraños animales que parecían arañas, empezaron a emerger, eran enormes, del tamaño de un rinoceronte por lo menos, y tenían extrañas mandíbulas que recordaban la de un dinosaurio. Lucy grito y salió corriendo en dirección a la salida, pero sin darse cuenta, el umbral había sido derretido, obstruyendo con roca derretida el túnel. La maga rubia se dio la vuelta con la cara cubierta de pánico, pero en ese momento, endureció la mirada.

-No… ¡no me echare atrás!- dijo con valor Lucy.

Las arañas empezaban a acercarse, y todos estaban preparados para repelerlas, pero no sabían cuanto aguantarían.

_-¡Puerta del toro, abierta!, ¡Tauro!_

Una extraña criatura con cuerpo de hombre, pero apariencia total a la de una vaca, emergió de un estallido de luz, mugiendo y oscilando un enorme hacha de doble filo.

-¡No permitiré toquen el sensual cuerpo de mi ama!- grito aquella bestia.

-Solo… atácalos…- dijo Lucy con una mezcla de decepción y pereza.

Aquel hombre-vaca, arremetió con fuerza a las arañas, que habían llegado al puente, Erza e Ichigo luchaban espalda contra espalda, repeliendo a los bichos que los embestían, esperando poner sus dientes en los magos.

Llamaradas y estallidos de hielo, empezaron a iluminar el enorme recinto, arañas congeladas o rostizadas volaban en todas las direcciones, a la vez que Ichigo y Erza las cortaban a la mitad, en cuanto se acercaban… pero no era suficiente… cada vez mas animales empezaron a llenar la cueva, había hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, y el espectro seguía sin moverse, tenía sus ''manos'' (si podían llamarse así), en una extraña posición. El joven Kurosaki se percato de que las estaba invocando.

-Las está invocando, ¡Hay que destruirlo!- les dijo a sus compañeros.

-¡No creo que podamos llegar a él!- dijo Gray empeñándose al máximo, por repeler los bichos.

Wendy usaba sus poderes de aire para golpear a las arañas e impedir su avance, Ichigo no la había visto tan valiente.

-¡Arriba!- grito Natsu.

A varios metros encima de ellos, una enorme nube de neblina negra, empezaba a acumularse, (¿con que velocidad, la creo?), pensó Ichigo, ya no encontraban forma de esquivarlo, pues las arañas ocultaban todas las aperturas.

La nube había formado una especie de esfera oscura, y de un segundo a otro, arremetió contra los magos, las caras de todos brillaron en pánico, y parecía que toda esperanza se había esfumado.

La nube de acido se estrello contra el puente e incluso las arañas se vieron afectadas, y empezaron a derretirse, junto a una nube de polvo, ya no se escuchaba ruido alguno en el lugar, ya no se veía a nadie en pie, debido al humo… hasta que empezó a disiparse.

Un extraño campo de fuerza, de color azulado, empezó a vislumbrarse a medida que el puente se despejaba, una vez el polvo desapareció, se observo a los magos sorprendidos de encontrarse ilesos, pero la mas asombrada era Erza, quien observaba a Ichigo, el cual se veía totalmente diferente.

Allí, el joven de pelo naranja, tenía el ceño fruncido mirando hacia el espectro, pero no con su atuendo habitual, Zangetsu había desaparecido, y ahora Ichigo, lucía una armadura de placas, de color blanco, y adornada con cruces azules, en el pecho y los hombros, que recordaba a la apariencia de un Quincy. Pero en vez de tela, placas de metal cubrían el cuerpo del joven Kurosaki, quien sin duda, ahora se veía como un caballero, con enorme armadura protectora, de su espalda dos placas de metal, parecían levantadas, y de allí, se proyectaba el enorme escudo azul que los protegió.

-_Armadura del santo guardián.- _dijo Ichigo.

Todos se levantaron, y acto seguido sonrieron, volvieron a ponerse en guardia listos para atacar.

-Vamos… ¡acabemos con esto!, _¡Re-equipar!, ¡Dios de la muerte!_

Erza siguió a Ichigo, y después de que ambos brillaran con un gran resplandor, Titania ahora lucia su armadura plateada con alas, y Kurosaki su atuendo de gabardina sin mangas, acompañado de dos espadas, una más larga que la otra.

Todos los magos actuaron al unísono, y cada uno arremetió un ataque potente, la invocación de Lucy, levanto un enorme huracán con su hacha, el cual arremetió contra las arañas, Erza invoco por lo menos 30 espadas, que salieron a toda velocidad, clavándose en aquellos monstruos.

_-¡Magia de hielo!, ¡empalada helada!_- grito Gray, y las múltiples lanzas de hielo, empezaron a nacer.

Y los 3 Dragon Slayers, empezaron a recargar energía, ante de gritar.

_-¡Rugido del Dragón del cielo!_

_-¡Rugido del Dragón de fuego!_

_-¡Rugido del Dragón oscuro!_

Los ataques de los magos golpearon con tal fuerza, que todas las arañas gigantes, fueron barridas de todo la zona. Todos miraron aquel espectro, que seguía con las manos, en una extraña posición, y se prepararon para atacar, pero…

El extraño sujeto, desapareció y uno segundo después estaba junto al grupo de magos, todos se paralizaron, asustados, y de un simple movimiento, Ichigo fue golpeado, y su cuerpo volando fue a parar de nuevo aquella extraña catedral, con el pilar de Zeref.

-¡Ichigo!- grito Erza.

El resto de magos se alejaron de él, Erza se elevo en el aire, Happy agarro a Lucy, Charle agarro a Wendy, y Rukia a Gray, mientras que Natsu se quedo en puente, aun en guardia. Pero el espectro, ya no estaba.

…

En el interior de la cripta, Ichigo se levantaba con dificultad, sentía que aquel golpe le había roto mínimo dos costillas, se apoyo en sus dos espadas, para poder ponerse en pie. Mientras se preparaba para regresar a la batalla, escucho algo, del pilar, empezaron a llegar voces, voces desesperadas, que gritaban (Ayuda).

El guardián, reapareció frente a él, e Ichigo volvió a ponerse en guardia, con bastante dolor.

-Hay genes demoniacos en ti… si… puedo sentirlo.- dijo aquella voz grave y sepulcral.

El espectro junto sus manos, y las levanto a la altura de su ''cabeza'', El joven Kurosaki, se preparaba para esquivar… pero el sujeto, estalló en una nube de polvo.

Ichigo intentaba comprender lo que sucedió, pero no podía, ¿Qué le sucedió al guardián?

Afuera, Natsu buscaba a su alrededor, pero no veía nada, el resto de magos, buscaban igual, como si esperaran un ataque sorpresa.

-¡Debe estar, en el interior!- grito Rukia.

Todos se prepararon para entrar, pero en ese momento… la cripta estallo, la explosión empujo a los demás, a una velocidad de tal magnitud, que se estrellaron con fuerza atronadora contra las paredes.

-¡NO!, ¡ICHIGO!- grito Erza desesperada.

Pero los problemas no cesaron ahí, aquellas estatuas llamados Hollows, empezaron a rugir, todos miraron hacia los monstruos, con rostros de pánico, los demonios habían despertado, con enormes mascaras de hueso, y cuerpos de gorilas, con huecos en su pecho.

Más allá, en el precipicio que precedía el puente, escombros caían, lentamente, produciendo ruidos sordos muy al fondo, de aquella oscuridad, un cuerpo inconsciente, se hallaba cubierto hasta su cintura de escombros, piedras y metal… su respiración era lenta, y sangraba por varias partes de su cuerpo.

-¡ICHIGO!, ¡ICHIGO!

La voz de Erza desesperada, resonaba en todo el precipicio. Los ataques de los magos no causaban nada en aquellos gigantes Hollows, a duras penas conseguían rasguñarlos, y parecían incapaces de detenerlos, Erza atacaba con todo pero aun así, no conseguían nada, los enormes gorilas oscilaban sus enormes brazos destrozando las paredes, y dejando grandes agujeros en todo el lugar.

-Maldicion…- musito Natsu sin rendirse.

(Debo protegerlos, el debe estar bien… derroto a Jackal, debe estar bien…) Erza volvió a arremeter con todas sus energías, hacia el Hollow, pero este logro golpearla, y el cuerpo de Titania parecía de trapo, pues la velocidad y facilidad con la que fue estrellada en la pared, habían causado un ruido seco, y Erza grito del dolor, el ruido se escucho en todo el lugar, y resonó como un eco doloroso.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!- rugió una voz atronadora desde el fondo del precipicio.

Todos se frenaron un momento, para observar el origen del ruido, pero fue Rukia la que tenía el pánico vivo en su cara…

-Oh no… otra vez… no…- dijo Rukia con los ojos muy abiertos del temor.

-¡EEEEEEEERRRZAAAAAAA!- volvió a rugir aquella endemoniada voz, que reflejaba la ira de algo, o de alguien…

* * *

**ENDING: _You Be As One - W-inds_ (la dirección del ending esta en mi perfil, ¡****disfrútenlo!)**

* * *

**¡No dudes en comentar que te pareció este capitulo!**

**Estoy abierto a cualquier tipo de sugerencia, así como critica constructiva, incluyendo claro, correcciones en la ortografía.**

**¿Quieres saber como continua?, ¡espera el capitulo de la próxima semana!.**


	9. Capitulo 8: Prisión de almas

**(NOTA: Este capitulo lo hice mas corto, para que la lectura no se hiciera muy pesada, pero para aquellos quienes gustan de capítulos mas largos, el próximo capitulo lo haré especialmente mas largo, no excesivo ni demasiado, pero si mas largo que este, así que prepárense XD).**

**Aclaración: esta historia se desarrolla justo en el final de la saga de los Quincy (Bleach) y al final de la saga de Tártaros (Fairy Tail), según el sentido común... creo.**

**Saludos a todos, gracias por las reviews hasta ahora, ¡seguimos con el capitulo 8!,**** ¡espero que les guste!**

**Simbología: para los diálogos ****tanto para abrir como cerrar, **usare el clásico ''-'', los ''()'' serán aclaraciones, pensamientos o descripción de un suceso dentro del dialogo.

**Disclaimer: no soy propietario de los derechos legales de Bleach (Tite Kubo) Y/O Fairy Tail (Hiro Mashima).**

* * *

**OPENING 1: _Velonica - Aqua Timez_ (la dirección del opening esta en mi perfil, disfrútalo :D)**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Prisión de almas.**

Los magos miraban aterrorizados hacia aquellas bestias, procurando esquivar sus ataques y arremetiendo contra ellos en vano. Aquellas enormes bestias con mascaras de hueso oscilaban sus brazos con fuerza, destrozando todo lo que tocaban. El grito que había sonado desde el precipicio tan solo había alertado a los jóvenes que luchaban contra los demonios. Pero era Rukia, la Exceed ex-teniente del ejército real, quien se había percatado de cierto peligro, pues mientras sostenía a Gray Fullbuster en el aire, miraba con preocupación hacia el precipicio.

Erza quien hace unos minutos había gritado fuertemente, debido a un atronador golpe en la pared, recién se levantaba, secándose el sudor en su frente, y preparándose de nuevo. El grito de aquella cosa en el precipicio volvió a escucharse, pero más apagado. Los magos estaban en guardia, preparados para lo que estuviera por venir. Estaban agotados, y su poder mágico se estaba escaseando a medida que atacaban en vano. '' ¿de qué están hechos?'', pensó Lucy enojada y cansada.

Aquellos ''Hollows'', aumentaron la velocidad de sus ataques, uno de ellos golpeo con sus dos brazos al puente, lo que causo que este se empezara a agrietar, si este era destruido, caerían y podrían perderse para siempre. La otra bestia, imito el movimiento de su compañero e intento derrumbar el puente, llevándose a todos los magos… los brazos estaban a unos metros de Wendy, que con Charle, estaban totalmente paralizadas. Ambas ya se habían imaginado el golpe que vendría a continuación hasta que… Natsu se lanzo como un cohete hacia el enemigo, lleno de rabia, golpeando con su cabeza el torso del monstruo, y causando que este se estrellara contra las enormes y viejas paredes… el resto de jóvenes no sabían qué hacer, Gray buscaba alguna salida, pero el túnel por el que entraron estaba colapsado… y como si fuera por una sincronización absoluta, el otro demonio ya estaba arremetiendo contra los magos, quienes aterrados (a excepción de Natsu), buscaban una salida, el demonio estaba a metros de destrozar el puente, y los magos se preparaban para saltar.

En ese momento, en el lejano fondo del precipicio, una pequeña luz surgió, pero no era blanca y brillante, no… su color era oscuro, con aura roja, que se hizo más y más grande… una silueta oscura se formo frente a los magos y despedía un sonido parecido al gruñido de un dragón… de aquella silueta se materializo larga y enorme Zangetsu, que arremetió contra la máscara de hueso de uno de los demonios, e hizo que esta se agrietara. La silueta aterrizo junto a ellos, y los magos saltaron hacia atrás en guardia, debido a la fuerte aura mágica, no podían ver su interior… o saber que había dentro. Rukia tornando su rostro en resignación, había mandado una de sus pequeñas manos hacia su espada, donde se ubicaba su espada.

Aquella silueta mágica de oscuridad, empezó a aclararse, y su interior fue revelándose, un joven de pelo naranja, con su ropa magullada y sangrando, les daba la espalda, quejándose por algo…se mando una mano a su rostro, e hizo fuerza como si intentara arrancarse algo, segundos después varios trozos de algo blanco cayeron al piso. Todos estaban sorprendidos, y Erza no sabía si alegrarse o permanecer en guardia.

-Dirijan sus ataques hacia la máscara… es su punto débil.- comento aquel joven, volviéndose hacia ellos.

-¡Ichigo-sama!, ¡estás vivo!- respondió Wendy contenta.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto el joven Kurosaki.

-Eso deberíamos preguntarte nosotros.- se quejo Natsu con una sonrisa confiada.

Rukia suspiro aliviada, pero siguió en guardia, preparada. Miro hacia los lados, y agacho la cabeza.

-El hechizo de Mavis… ¿se desvaneció?... aunque si él viene de otro mundo… entonces no está sellado, esto no es bueno...- musito la gata oscura.

Mas allá, Erza se había quedado sin palabras, sintió que quería decirle muchas cosas al joven de pelo naranja, y a la vez, no quería decirle nada, quería golpearlo por haberla preocupado, pero a la vez… quería abrazarlo… pero sabía que no era momento para eso, estaban en una situación comprometida, y ella debía sacarlos de allí.

-Erza… (Titania se sobresalto, al escuchar su nombre), me alegro de que estés bien.- dijo Ichigo, poniéndose de nuevo en guardia.

La joven de cabello escarlata, se sonrojo, agradeció las palabras de su compañero y sonrió, luego se preparo también para atacar.

-¡Muy bien!, ¡vamos por ellos!- dijo Natsu feliz.

Todos saltaron hacia los demonios y se prepararon para atacar, Wendy y Lucy se quedaron en el puente.

_-¡Magia del Dragón del cielo!, ¡Arms x Vernier!-_ dijo Wendy con un gran círculo mágico de azul brillante.

_-¡Puerta del León abierta!, ¡Loki!-_ dijo Lucy.

La magia de la pequeña de pelo azul, rodeo a Natsu, Ichigo, Gray y Erza en una especie de esfera, y los brazos y piernas de los magos empezaron a brillar. Del Hechizo de Lucy, se había materializado un joven con traje parecido a un esmoquin, con su cabello naranja revuelto, (un poco más oscuro que el del joven Kurosaki), y unas gafas de montura moderna.

-Yo me encargo Lucy- dijo con una sonrisa fanfarrona aquel espíritu llamado ''Loki''

-Debemos ayudarlos.- dijo Happy con la decisión en sus ojos.

Detrás de él, Rukia y Charle negaron con la cabeza, lanzándole una mirada de ceja arqueada. Todos los magos arremetieron contra los demonios, golpeando con sus magias, aquellas mascaras. Gray congelo su brazo derecho, acumulando una gran masa de hielo con la cual agrieto la máscara de uno de los Hollows, Erza brillo en una fuerte luz, y ahora lucia una armadura oscura, (Aunque enseñando demasiada piel, pensó Ichigo un poco distraído al mirarla), con alas similares a las de un murciélago, y con dos espadas de acero negro, con un color similar al de Zangetsu, sus estocadas destruyeron la máscara de hueso del demonio y este rugió antes de desaparecer.

Ichigo de nuevo concentrado, junto a Natsu y Loki atacaron al unísono. El espíritu celestial lanzo un enorme haz de luz dorada.

_-¡Garra del Dragón de fuego!_- grito Natsu.

_-¡Colmillo del…!_ (Ichigo sintió como el iris de su ojo izquierdo cambiaba de color, pero agito su cabeza y volvió a la normalidad)_¡… Dragón oscuro!_

Los 3 ataques brillando en todo el enorme recinto, pulverizaron la máscara del otro demonio, el cual se desvaneció en materia oscura y desapareció. La paz y el sofocante silencio había dominado de nuevo el lugar. Los magos habían ganado, y se reunían en el puente para discutir lo que seguía.

-Bien… una cosa menos, pero aun tenemos que destruir aquella nube oscura.- comento Gray secándose el sudor de la frente, con el dorso de su mano.

-Y liberar a las personas.- dijo Ichigo.

-¿Liberar?- pregunto Charle interesada.

El joven Kurosaki, señalo a la extraña capilla que había explotado, en la cual él había sido arrojado al precipicio.

-Allí, cuando fui arrojado adentro, por aquella… silueta violeta, pude escuchar voces de personas pidiendo ayuda.- les comento.

-Tal vez estén capturados en ese extraño pilar… entremos.- dijo Rukia.

Todos los magos se dirigieron a las ruinas del recinto. Al entrar, escalaron varios y sortearon enormes escombros, que habían destruido los oscuros artilugios que antes adornaban el lugar.

Llegaron hacia el extraño pilar, que ahora emitía un brillo verdoso. Ichigo volvió a escuchar aquellas voces que pedían ayuda, sus voces se escuchaban desesperadas. Wendy parecía triste pues se acerco al pilar y pareciera como si sintiera compasión de aquellas voces.

-Es verdad… puedo escucharlas.- dijo Natsu con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo no escucho nada…- dijo Charle observando.

El resto de magos asintieron con la cabeza, al parecer ellos tampoco escuchaban nada. '' ¿Por qué solo Natsu, Ichigo y Wendy eran los únicos?''

-Qué raro… bueno, ¿como las liberamos?- pregunto Rukia.

-¿Destruyéndolo?- pregunto Natsu preparando su brazo.

-Tal vez… activando algún interruptor.- dijo Erza.

-Mmm no… no tiene ninguno- dijo Happy sobrevolando el lugar buscando.

-¿Y si Wendy lo toca?- antes reacciono a Natsu, y arriba en la superficie a Ichigo.- dijo Lucy.

La pequeña maga de azul se acerco a un mas y poso su mano derecha en aquel pilar… nada paso, Wendy parpadeo varias veces y poso también su mano izquierda y no sucedió nada.

-¡Ah malditos!, ¡salgan de allí de una vez!- dijo Natsu intentado agitar el inmóvil monumento.

Todos sudaron una gran gota, hasta que finalmente el mago de pelo rosa desistió, todos pensaron unos segundos hasta que Happy hablo.

-¿Y si decimos por favor?- pregunto Happy.

Charle y Rukia le lanzaron una mirada decepcionada, pero Wendy volvió a acercarse hacia el pilar.

-¿Podrían salir por favor?- pidió Wendy con una inocente sonrisa y con su suave voz, casi como si cantara.

Todos se quedaron en blanco, pues no creían que realmente la maga de cabello azul lo lograra. Pero de inmediato aquel pilar empezó a vibrar, y como si se tratara de una flor, el pilar se abrió en cuatro partes, emitiendo un enorme haz de luz verde que perforaba el techo, y todos se quedaron estupefactos observando aquel evento.

Un torrente de gritos y ruido, empezó a extenderse y agrandarse más y mas, el viento y escombros causaban una gran presión, por lo que los gatos tuvieron que sujetarse al resto de magos. El viento seguía soplando con más fuerza, hasta que finalmente todo cesó, y aquel objeto se quedo inerte sin emitir ni un solo ruido o luz.

-¿Funciono?- pregunto Charle aun sorprendida.

-No bajen la guardia pued… dijo Erza pero fue interrumpida.

-_¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡MAGIA DEL CIELO!, ¡LAS ALMAS DE MI MAESTRO!, ¡DEVUÉLVANLAS!_- rugió una voz atronadora, similar a la del espectro violeta con el que se enfrentaron.

Todo el enorme recinto, más allá de los escombros comenzó a temblar, arena y polvo caían en todas las direcciones, y no había aun salida visible.

-¿Otra vez ese sujeto?- pregunto Gray cubriéndose con sus manos, mientras se ponía en guardia.

-No lo creo… ese sujeto se desintegro antes de que los demonios despertaran.- dijo Ichigo mandando una mano a Zangetsu.

_-¡USTEDES HAN LIBERADO LA PRISIÓN DE ALMAS!-_ volvió a rugir.

Grandes trozos de roca y arena caían como misiles a su alrededor, los magos sabían que debían hacer algo rápido, pues quedarse un minuto más ahí, sería su fin…

-¡Maldición!, si no hay escapatoria… ¡hagamos una!- dijo Natsu, mientras empezaba a hincharse desproporcionada mente.

-_¡Rugido del Dragón de fuego!-_ grito el mago de pelo rosa.

La enorme llamarada fundió la roca en el techo de aquella cueva, dejando un gran hueco en el recinto. Roca derretida empezó a caer, y todos los magos se asustaron y procuraron esquivarlos con una velocidad y espanto cómica. Notaron que no era roca normal, pues se demoraba mucho en fundirse, más de lo normal, una sola llamarada no funcionaria.

-Funciona… Erza nosotros también- dijo Ichigo, mientras rechazaba una roca con Zangetsu.

Titania miro al joven Kurosaki unos segundos y asintió, se hizo a su lado, y se preparo. (No puedo atacar con la magia dragón, solo necesitamos un túnel…), miro a Erza y por la expresión de su rostro, se dio cuenta de que había pensando lo mismo que él, ella se giro hacia los demás.

-¡Escuchen todos!, ¡necesitamos dar en el mismo punto!, ¡sino quedaremos sepultados!- ordeno la chica del cabello escarlata, con una autoridad que Ichigo solo pudo admirarla.

-¡Yo me encargo!, _¡Puerta de la doncella abierta!, ¡Virgo!- _dijo Lucy con confianza.

Se escucho el sonido de un reloj que marca una hora determinada, y de inmediato se materializo aquella mujer que Ichigo y Rukia habían visto en pueblo Onion, llevaba un vestido de sirvienta, su cabello era rosa más claro que el de Natsu, y su expresión era vacía.

-¿Me ha llamado princesa?- dijo el espíritu celestial.

-Virgo, debes cavar un túnel en el techo y llevarnos a la superficie.- dijo la maga de cabello rubio con autoridad confiada.

La chica de cabello rosa miro el punto de fundición, donde la llamarada de Natsu dejo casi en lava aquellas rocas. Aunque esa chica no tenia expresión, sudo una gota grande y se volvió a girar hacia Lucy.

-No se puede princesa, el calor de la roca derretida me abrasaría.-dijo Virgo con solemnidad.

-¿Qué?, Ah… es verdad…- se lamento Lucy con ojos llorosos.

-¿Es hora del castigo?- comento el espíritu casi pidiéndolo.

Lucy sudo una gota y suspiro exageradamente.

-Ataquemos el punto de fundición, cuando tengamos avance, Virgo podrá sacarnos de aquí.- dijo Rukia con determinación.

Los demás magos escucharon las palabras de la gata oscura, después de mirar hacia el techo derretido, asintieron con la cabeza.

-Vamos Ichigo.- dijo Erza, dejando escapar un tono de alegría.

Ichigo sonrió a la maga y se preparo, el resto de magos también, los dos jóvenes portadores de la magia del caballero saltaron.

_-¡Re-equipar!, ¡Armadura del gigante!_- dijo Erza, y de un destello equipo una gran armadura con una lanza.

_-¡Re-equipar!, ¡Armadura del rey mono!-_ dijo Ichigo.

De un gran brillo de luz, ahora lucia una armadura de aspecto envejecido, pero a la vez muy resistente, era de un color dorado, y llevaba una capa blanca con detalles dorados. Lo único que no había cambiado era Zangetsu, que como siempre, era de color oscuro, y de aspecto muy afilado. (Esta armadura reduce mucho mi velocidad, solo debo usarla en ocasiones como esta…)

Los ataques de ambos golpearon el punto de fundición, y de ambas armas salió una especie de onda sónica que causo que las armas golpearan aun con más fuerza, y ahora el punto ya era un túnel. Erza e Ichigo volvieron al suelo, la maga le lanzo una mirada al joven pelo naranja, aun no creía que el también usara su misma magia, era algo que la hacía sentir… especial, aunque ella no se explicaba porque.

-Bien, vam…- dijo Charle pero fue interrumpida.

Enormes rocas empezaron a caer, en cuestión de segundos la cueva colapsaría y quedarían sepultados.

-Happy, Rukia, Charle, sujeten a los demás y prepárense para salir.- ordeno Erza.

-Erza y yo podemos volar por tiempo limitado, podemos solos.- dijo Ichigo.

-Yo también.- dijo Natsu orgulloso, mientras sus pies producían chispeo.

Los gatos, agarraron a Gray, Wendy y Lucy. El mago del hielo sudo una gota, pues no quería sentirse como las demás chicas.

-¡Ve Virgo!- ordeno Lucy, apuntando hacia el túnel.

La chica de cabello rosa salto a una velocidad admirable, y empezó a cavar en el túnel como si ella misma fuera un taladro.

-¡Vamos!- grito Natsu saltando.

Todos saltaron y se dirigieron al túnel, Erza volvió a brillar y uso su armadura oscura, similar a un murciélago, Natsu prendió sus pies en llamas y se impulsaba a toda velocidad, e Ichigo, equipo su traje cotidiano y utilizo magia dragón en sus pies para moverse en el aire a toda velocidad, a medida que Virgo cavaba los magos la seguían, pero en ese momento, volvió a escucharse un rugido.

-Esa cosa… nos persigue.- dijo Happy con cara de pánico, mientras sostenía a Lucy.

-¡Miren!- señalo Charle.

Detrás de ellos, en el fondo del túnel por el que volaban, un mar de polvo y roca los perseguía, como si tuvieran vida propia, la cara de los magos reflejo terror.

-¡Nos va a alcanzar!- grito Rukia.

-¡No lo creo!, _¡Magia de hielo!, ¡Multiplicación de paredes heladas!_- dijo Gray girándose hacia aquella marea.

Una multitud de paredes hechas de hielo empezaron a bloquear la parte del túnel por la cual pasaban, pero aquel mar de polvo rompía todo obstáculo a su paso, la magia de Gray ralentizaban aquel terror que los seguía.

-¡Aguanta ojos tristes!- ''animo'' Natsu.

-¡Cuando salgamos de aquí voy a apagar tu cabeza de fosforito!- dijo Gray sonriente.

De la misma manera, Natsu sonrió también, los demás magos e incluso Ichigo, sonrieron también. Siguieron escapando tan rápido como podían hasta que finalmente. Virgo perforo la última capa de arena y todos los magos salieron disparados como si se trataran de algún licor recién descorchado.

Ichigo se levanto y empezó a toser, todos sus amigos y compañeros se encontraban de la misma manera algunos como Natsu, estaban sepultados de arena hasta la mitad de su cuerpo, otros como Erza sacudía la arena de su armadura. Virgo desenterró a Lucy y acto seguido desapareció. Era de noche y la luna brillaba en todo lo alto, y para sorpresa de los magos, aquella nube ya no se veía en ningún lado, y el pueblo se veía apacible a una distancia considerable de ellos.

-Bien, destruimos esos monstruos y liberamos las almas, hora de cobrar la recompensa.- dijo Natsu con su entusiasmo característico.

-Ya tengo mi renta asegurada- dijo Lucy con felicidad casi nostálgica.

Todos rieron, Ichigo se quedo observando a los magos a su alrededor, se sentía feliz, recordó muchos momentos con sus amigos en la tierra, Chad, Ishida, Orihime, Renji… incluso con Rangiku y Toushiro, y todos los demás amigos que lucharon a su lado. Recordar esto hizo que le diera una mezcla de nostalgia y alegría, se dio la vuelta y se quedo mirando la luna, recordando todas sus batallas y el apoyo de sus compañeros… pero ahora, en Fiore tenía amigos, tenia compañeros, que si bien se veían un poco estrambóticos no eran diferentes, a los de la tierra, aquella sensación de soledad cuando recién llego, había desaparecido… se pregunto si algún día volvería a casa, pero… hasta que ese día llegara, el se quedaría con ellos, había encontrado un lugar en ese mundo.

-Te ves distraído…- dijo una voz detrás de él.

Erza se encontraba detrás de él, y lo miraba con preocupación, Ichigo se quedo observándola y esto causo que ella se exaltara, sonrojándose.

-Solo pensaba… que con ustedes es imposible aburrirse.

Titania sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, camino y miro a la luna, al lado de Ichigo, el silencio no era incomodo, es como si disfrutaran de la compañía del otro, más atrás de ellos, Natsu y Gray discutían.

-Yo… también he sentido como si perdiera algo, algo importante… (Erza mando una mano hacia su corazón), pero con ellos, realmente sientes que puedes soportarlo.

Ichigo se quedo observándola, escuchando cada cosa que decía, se giro hacia la luna, y sonrió.

-Aunque algunas veces pueden sacarte de quicio, en ese momento debes ponerlos en su sitio… oye… Ichigo… si recuperas tu memoria… ¿te marcharas?- pregunto Erza.

El joven Kurosaki se giro a mirarla, ella miraba hacia el suelo, pensativa, Ichigo no sabía que responderle, para empezar, el tenia su memoria intacta, pero cuando consiga volver a casa… ¿se irá?, la pregunta de Erza lo hizo cuestionarse esto, no quería sentir que abandonaba a sus amigos de la tierra, al fin y al cabo siempre había un mal acechando al mundo, no solo Aizen, Los hollows o los Quincy… pero al mismo tiempo… no quería abandonar Fairy Tail, sentía como si dos cosas lucharan en su interior, como si dos Ichigos discutieran, finalmente un extraño sentimiento creció en él, un sentimiento que se sentía… antiguo… como si llevara años con él, quería estar junto a Erza, y junto a sus amigos del gremio de magos, decidió que no pensaría mas en eso… y llegado el momento decidiría… pero por ahora, el se quedaría con ella, y con ellos.

-Erza… no sé si cambiare de opinión más adelante… debido a mis… recuerdos, pero el Ichigo que está aquí a tu lado… no quiere dejarte… ni a ti, ni al gremio.- dijo Ichigo en voz baja, mirándola fijamente.

Titania se quedo observándolo también, y un sentimiento de inmensa felicidad creció en ella, se sonrojo aun más y agacho la mirada… pero con una sonrisa sincera, luego lo miro y asintió con la cabeza. Curiosamente dos minúsculas manchas rojas aparecieron en las mejillas del joven de pelo naranja, algo que lo sorprendió, y no entendía porque…

-Además, ya sabes… necesitas ayuda para controlarlos.- dijo Ichigo cambiando de tema y mirando a otro lado.

Erza rio, y miro a Natsu que peleaba con Gray, mientras los gatos y las dos magas los miraban.

De repente, la tierra se empezó a sacudir, aquel ambiente acogedor que había nacido entre Ichigo y Erza, se había esfumado, pues de la arena, empezó a emerger una montaña, y el temblor se hacía cada vez más fuerte, Natsu y Gray se quedaron congelados observando aquella montaña que siguió creciendo hasta alcanzar casi 10 metros.

-Eso no es bueno…- dijo Happy asustándose.

La montaña de arena se quedo entonces intacta unos segundos antes, que la arena empezara a caer por los lados, revelando que no era una como ellos creían, no era arena acumulada, una especie de monstruo de piedra que recordaba a una quimera, con cabeza de león, empezó a vislumbrarse cada vez más, mientras la arena caía por los lados. Parecía que Gray reconocía a aquella bestia, pues su cara reflejaba una expresión de espanto y furia. Finalmente frente a ellos, un gigante había emergido de la arena, como si fuera una enorme estatua, estático y sin vida.

-No puede ser… ¡Esa cosa es igual a Deliora!- dijo Gray con rabia.

* * *

**ENDING: _You Be As One - W-inds_ (la dirección del ending esta en mi perfil, ¡****disfrútenlo!)**

* * *

**¡No dudes en comentar que te pareció este capitulo!**

**Estoy abierto a cualquier tipo de sugerencia, así como critica constructiva, incluyendo claro, correcciones en la ortografía.**

**¿Quieres saber como continua?, ¡espera el capitulo de la próxima semana!.**


End file.
